Warriors Orochi: The Battle of America
by kyanrato
Summary: Orochi is back from his loss against Shu, Wu, Wei and the Japanese Eras. But this time, a whole new world appears in their midst. Would this new world fight with them, or against them? Sorry, bad summary, should be good story. Chapter 20 is up!
1. The Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and stuff from Koei. Just the...ideas?

Prologue

The sky was dark, with lightning forking their way towards the ground. A single figure stood tall on a cliff, overseeing the landscape. The figure had on a huge, black cloak, and it billowed with the wind. The dark sky casted an eery shadow over the land. 10 feet behind the figure was a huge boulder that was right next to the path of the cliff. There behind the boulder was a quaking a figure. A spy.

The spy had on a tattered, green shirt and pants from the climb to the cliff. Cuts and bruises were visible on the spy's ripped clothes and his hair was in disarray. The spy was sent to "spy" on the figure, and confirm if it was "The One". _Okay, I found him, he's there, ALIVE, so I better get back to Lord Liu Bei and tell him the news. _The spy peered over the boulder once more, only to see no one at the tip of the cliff. The spy went wide-eyed, and abruptly sat down, getting hyperventilated. _What just happened? He was just there a moment ago...maybe he suicided? _

The spy took a look one more time, and as he did so, the hairs on the back of his neck stood tall. The spy sensed a dark presence...right...behind him. The spy just sat there, being still, hoping the figure didn't see him. Too late for that. "I see you, human." The voice sounded as if two souls were embodied in one body. The spy turned quickly and yelled out, "Noooo!!"

Shwink!

The figure sliced the spy's torso in half, his upper body slowly falling off the lower body. Blood was spilled on the ground, and the look on the spy's face showed suprise and horror. The figure had a black scythe that had a blue and red jewel placed in socket nodes. The scythe's handle was 8 feet long, and the blade was 5 feet long. The blood from the spy could be seen on the blade, shining from the flash of lightning.

"Hehehe, humans are so...frail and weak." The figure chuckled, and looked out towards the dark sky. His one single, red eye glowed brightly by the flashing lightning. His other eye was closed, with a scar that streaked through it. "Hm, hm, hm, I will have my revenge against them. Shu, Wu, Wei, and the Japanese Eras. I will have my revenge against them all!" The figure stamped his scythe's end onto the ground hard, creating an erupting wave of darkness to erode the ground a little. "It was fun while it lasted. I think it should be time to bring in a little more... variety into the battle."

Raising his arms and his palms wide open, the figure released a huge, dark ball of energy into the sky. The energy ball suddenly widened, creating somewhat of a vortex. The vortex started to swirl slowly, but in time, the vortex swirled like a hurricane. "It's time to bring in...a new world to this war!! Hahahahaha!!" The figure cackled loudly, his voice booming through the air.

--

A/N: Well, this is the prologue of this story. Please Read and Review! :)


	2. Ch 1 Surprise, Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and stuff, Koei does. I just have the ...ideas?

Chapter 1

Surprise, Surprise

I heard a noise, and opened my eyes quickly. At the foot of my bed stood a dark, cloaked figure, staring at me with his single, glowing red eye. A curved weapon was right at his side, and he raised it up. An eery noise was made from the weapon, and I went wide-eyed, my heart beating fast. The figure cackled maniacally, and then swung his weapon.

I opened my eyes quickly, and stood up from the bed. Bad mistake. I forgot that I was sleeping on the bottom bunk, so I basically bumped my head hard into the top bunk. I held my head and started to roll around the bed, hoping that the pain would subside soon. Soon enough, it did. But I just noticed that sweat was visible all over my body and it even stained my clothes. Wow, my nightmares have been becoming worse every single night. I just sat on my bed, relaxing my breathing until my heart was beating at a normal rate, and then I stood up to get ready for the day.

Seeing my clothes at the foot of my bed, I picked them up and started dressing. While dressing, I snatched a glance at my alarm clock that was resting on the dresser drawer, and saw that it was only 6:30 a.m. Hm, pretty early. I usually wake up at 8:00, but hey, it's not important. Pfff, I didn't even introduce myself. Hey, my name's Will, and I'm a 15 year old teen, an asian, and doing my regular thing. No, dressing is not my regular thing, going to school, playing games, checking on my comp, playing football, that kind of regular thing.

I went over to a tall mirror to see if I looked okay. I have black hair in a sports-like cut, and I was kinda tanned-skin. I have almond-shaped eyes, and yeah, light brown eye color. Got medium-sized monkey ears, and an asian nose. Don't even ask... Anyways, I also have an okay smile too. My attire was pretty much a Nike T-shirt that went down to my waist, and then Nike shorts that went down to my knees, and Hane's socks that went up to my ankle. I looked pretty lean, and a little buff too. Wow, aren't I proud of myself?

I went downstairs to get myself some breakfast, but my heart suddenly started to go berserk on me again. I stopped and held onto the rails of the stairs. I was even sweating. Oh man, maybe my nightmare is coming true. I didn't have any time to contemplate that, when suddenly I got surprised by someone saying, "AAAHHHH!!" I jumped off the stairs 3 at a time, and once I got to the foot of the stairs, I looked up and went wide-eyed.

It was my brother. Yeah, his name's Chad, and he's one of those people that likes to joke around alot. Too much sometimes. He has black hair that goes down to his eyebrows, and they curve to a certain side. His skin is a little lighter tanned then mine, and yeah, he's fit as well. Right now he's wearing a black Puma shirt and black Nike shorts. And he's going barefoot.

He narrowed his eyes alittle, and then laughed. "Hahaha, I can't believe I got you on that one. You should've seen the look on your face!" Chad started to laugh even louder, until he suddenly coughed.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Hehehe, you should see the look on your face!" Chad continued coughing, saying in between coughs "stupid brother" and "you fell for it first."

I got some milk from the fridge, and got out a box of Cocoa Cocoa Puffs, and poured em both in a bowl. After waiting for the cereal to soften a little, I started to eat it like mad. Ah, I just love the chocolatiness. I finished eating the cereal, and went to my room again, and checked the PS2. Sweet, the Warriors Orochi disc was still in there. I put the PS2 cover back on, and turned on the game. My bro was in the bathroom, so I didn't need to worry about any disturbances while I kill the peons and officers.

Before I pressed the START button on the title screen, my bladder started to warn me about a certain explosion that was about to come out. I held it in, stood up, and then dashed downstairs to get into the bathroom. Once I reached there, I closed the door, pulled my pants down, and then started the cannon. "Uhhh," I groaned, as my bladder started to empty itself.

"Hey Will, whatcha doin in there?" Are you serious, my bro was listening on MY relieveness?!

"What do you think I'm doing! I'm creating a fountain, now get out of my bladder range!" My bladder was empty so yeah, I made sure if there was anymore...yeah, then pulled my shorts back on and washed my hands.

Sure enough, my brother was still there. "Hey, why need your own fountain range? The door should be enough." I opened the door and flicked some water off of my hands to my brother's face. He sputtered and then ran to the computer, which was near the T.V. I had a great revenge plan against my bro. I will get a bucket full of water, tip-toe up to him, and then dump it on him! OH YEAH!

I ran down to the basement, which was cold and full of boxes and stuff. There, in a vacant corner, was the bucket. I took hold of the bucket, and started to go upstairs, when I heard a weird whirring sound behind me. When I turned around, the basement door closed on me. "

"Oh man, I knew the basement was haunted!" I yelled out to no one in particular. Suddenly, the wall opposite to the door, a black, swirling vortex appeared, and objects started to get sucked into it. I held on the door knob, and screamed for dear life. "CHAD! CAN YOU HEAR ME!!" Man, I bet he couldn't even hear me. To make matters worse, a fierce wind entered the basement, lifting up boxes and sucking em up.

Before long, the door knob broke loose, and got sucked into the vortex with me holding on to it. I went wide-eyed, and screamed. I went throught the vortex, and everything inside it was all black and musty. My energy started to go down, until, not long after, I blacked out.

I woke up to feel the wind carressing my body. My vision was still dazed, so I couldn't really make out where I was. I only heard someone say, "Surprise, surprise, look who we have here." I just made out 5 figures standing in a circle around me. Great, I'm suspecting a fight is going to happen.

A/N: Yeah, first chapter up! Well, now that Will went to a different dimension, already meeting up with some goons, what'll he do? Please Read and Review! :D


	3. Ch 2 Fire

Disclaimer: grumbles I don't own Warriors Orochi...

Chapter 2

Fire

The 5 men who were circling me suddenly stopped. From my blurry vision, I saw 2 of the men step aside, and a huge guy suddenly came forward. And when I say huge, I mean muscle on top of muscle huge. The guy had on long leather pants and was wearing no shirt, which exposed his frickin muscles. I think I'm dead.

The huge guy stood in front of me and picked me up gruffly by the collar. He glanced at my face for a moment, and threw me to a tree. My back connected, and I felt a huge pang of pain spread through my entire back.

"Gah! What the hell was that for?!" I pointed a finger at the huge guy, while my other arm was nursing my pained back.

The huge guy crossed his arms across his bare chest, and said in a deep, rough voice, "That was for intruding our territory. NO ONE, intrudes our territory."

I gulped a bit, and now, much to my surprise, my vision suddenly returned. The other 5 guys with the huge guy wore tattered clothings, and all held an arrogant expression on their faces. I looked around my surroundings, and saw that I woke up to a run-down farm. The fields were plowed, and several patches of wheat were being grown. A broken up building was close to the field, with its windows unhinged, and the door creaking from the air. Next to the building it had an old looking well, and a bucket was next to it.

"Wow, this place looks really...run down. Don't you guys have any hygiene?" I looked at the men, and noticed their angered expression on their faces.

"You're gonna get run down just like the place itself when we're done with you," the huge guy said, and he suddenly unsheathed a frickin huge axe. The other 5 men drew 3 swords and 2 spears.

Frickin, I don't even have a weapon on me. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to steal it. The huge guy nodded his head towards the 2 spear guys, and they charged at me, spears aiming towards me. I sidestepped one of the spear guys and grabbed the neck of the spear, and swiftly swung my body around.

The spear guy lost his grip on the spear, and fell on his back 4 feet away from me. At this point, the other spear guy thrust his spear towards me, but I put the spear aside with my own spear, and did a low horizontal swing to his legs, which knocked him off his feet. I twirled the spear over my head, and then slammed the end of the spear on the spear guy's stomach, making his lurch and grab his stomach. The spear guy that lost his spear to me went wide-eyed, and suddenly retreated to the huge guy.

The huge guy shook his head in disappointment, and nodded his head towards the 3 sword guys, who charged towards me swords raised above their heads. I ran towards them as well, and swung my spear in a coyboy style, which the spear collided with their heads, and they got knocked out. The 3rd sword guy luckily blocked my coyboy spear swing, and lunged towards my chest. I leaned backwards, the sword's blade inches from my nose, and I quickly grabbed the sword and slammed the butt of the sword into the sword guy's chest, which made him lurch to the floor.

Now it was a face off between me and the huge guy. "Heh, you know you won't leave beyond this point. Give it up." The huge guy smirked, and threw his axe towards me.

"I'm sorry that I intruded in your territory, but you shouldn't really attack people who don't know where they are." I blocked the thrown axe, but I lost my grip on the spear, and the spear flew away 6 feet away from me. Amazingly, the axe flew back towards the huge guy, and he grabbed at it with ease.

"Hm, Orochi's spies would say the same thing." I looked up at him in surprise.

"Orochi's spies?! Orochi is here?! Wh-what?!" My mouth went dry, and I just stood their, staring at the huge guy.

"Yeah, what'd you expect? Although, some say that he's still alive, biding his time to unleash a devastating assault on the kingdoms of China and Japan." The huge guy looked at me, and said, "Do you mean to tell me you didn't know this?"

Hm...should I tell him? No, if I said that Orochi is just an antagonist of a game called Warriors Orochi, he'd just call me a freak or something. Better keep it zipped. Although, I've never seen this kind of place in the game's campaigns.

The huge guy looked at me, and smiled. I was taken aback, I mean we were fighting just minutes ago. And now it looked like he never fought anyone yet. "Well, if you're not Orochi's spies, then I guess it's safe to say that you're...with us?" The huge guy arched his eyebrows in question, and I nodded. "Hehe, that's just great! Anyways, my name is Lie Tsu. I guess you can say I'm the gang's leader." Lie Tsu gave a big smile. Okay, now why did he become happy all of a sudden?

"Um, well, my name is Will Priston." I then noticed that the other 5 men were standing next to Lie Tsu.

"Well, sorry for attacking you earlier. We're really wary of intruders. Some time ago, a small band of Orochi's forces came by here, and attacked us. We were able to fend them off, but not before they captured my wife and son." Lie Tsu suddenly saddened, and drooped his head.

One of the sword guys patted him on the back, and a spear guy piped up, "We also lost many of our brethrens. Our village has been stolen of its food supplies."

I thought for a moment. Maybe...because you know, in the game Cao Pi, Zhao Yun, Sun Ce, and Nobunaga made their own forces to fight off Orochi. Maybe I should build up a force as well! "Hey Lie Tsu...I have a proposition to make." Lie Tsu raised his head up, listening to my words.

"I was just thinking...you know that Zhao Yun and Cao Pi and others created their own forces, right?" Lie Tsu thought about it, and nodded slowly with a, "Yes, what's your point?" "I was just wondering...would you like to join my force?" I looked at him seriously.

From hearing his sad story about his captured family, and the other guys friends and families being slain and captured, I felt compelled to help them. Lie Tsu's face was in total shock, and glanced at his companions. "If it's to take back my family again, and to get revenge for my other friend's families, then okay, I'm in!" Lie Tsu raised his axe in the air, and the other guys also raised their weapons. "For Will's army!" In my excitement, I raised my arms and also chanted, "For Will's Army!!"

_Night Time_

_8:37 p.m_

Me, Lie Tsu, and his companions were resting in the run down farm building. We made a plan on moving to a nearby village that was pillaged by the Orochi forces some weeks ago. I couldn't really sleep, so I was on the buildings front porch, sitting on a rocking chair. With Lie Tsu and his companions, we might have a fighting chance against these pillaging thieves. Hmmm, I wonder what kind of name my army should be called? The Army? The Warriors? Meh, I'll just stick with Will's Army.

While thinking, I thought I saw a couple of moving shadows in the fields. I stood up slowly from the rocking chair, and went inside. I went upstairs to the 2nd floor of the building, and went into the resting room. There, the guys were laying on bed sheets sleeping. Lie Tsu was sleeping on a bed, the bed cover completely off, and was laying on the floor. I grabbed Lie Tsu's shoulder, and began to wake him.

"Hey Lie Tsu, we got some "bad" company." I was afraid that the people outside might hear me, so I had to whisper. Lie Tsu's eyes fluttered, and suddenly stood upright on his bed.

"Are you sure? You're sure the Orochi pillaging forces are here?" Lie Tsu had a look of fear on his face.

"Yeah, there hiding in the wheat fields, probably waiting to ambush the building. Let's wake up the others." Lie Tsu nodded, and moments later, all of use were wide awake, getting out weapons ready. Lie Tsu gave me a wooden spear with a steel spear head. An addition to the spear was that on the other end of the spear, there were 4 steel dagger teeths jutting from the end.

We were on the porch now, hiding behind the rocking chair and the railings. The night sky shrouded the entire place in darkness, so it was hard to see. But still, the moon helped us to see part of the wheat field. Suddenly, a huge rain of red were shooting from the wheat field, and was heading straight towards us.

"Guys, it's a fire attack!" I yelled out, and we suddenly took cover. The fire arrows hit the building, getting it caught on fire. The fire licked the wooden building's structure, and several beams and roof tiles suddenly to fall off.

The fire was illuminating the area, and casted an eery shadow. I then saw at least 30 figures rushing towards the building, with their swords and spears glinting in the moon light. Shit, it's time to battle a real army battle. I gripped my spear hard, and I saw Lie Tsu and the others do the same.

"Okay guys, CHARGE!!" We all sprang from our hiding places and started to clash with the enemy.

--

A/N: Wow, a short duel, and then all of a sudden, Will get's a small army of his own. And now the enemy just ambushed them with fire arrows. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Please Read and Review! :)


	4. Ch 3 The Warrior of Wind, Robert!

Disclaimer: You guys should know that I don't own any of Koei's character stuffs. I only own the idea of making this story. :)

Chapter 3

The Warrior of Wind

We collided with the enemy, weapons clanging against weapons. The cries of death filled the air, as we continued to battle. Lie Tsu was a really good axe warrior. He would throw his axe like a boomerang, and the axe would incapacitate the enemy's heads and bodies. The axe would then come back to his arms moments later. His companions were doing great as well, they were really good at blocking and then countering the enemy's attack. Me? Well, I guess I'm okay with a spear. I would usually take some Shao Lin weapon training, and yeah, train with the spear.

The enemy were, no doubt, those snake soldiers. They only wore some kind of woolen underwear thingy which covered their parts. And everything else they would expose. Their skin was a light blue and their would be some shades of blue. Their hair were mostly white, and their eyes showed a malicious red. 5 of those Orochi soldiers headed towards me, and attacked with their swords. I ducked low, and raised my spear above my head horizontally, blocking all 5 of their vertical strikes. I then spun my body and then swung my spear at them, knocking them back 10 feet away.

Wow, I have never felt such strength and power when I was in...my world. I wonder what happened to my family once I got here. I couldn't really worry, because the 5 Orochi soldiers came back, and this time they were cautious. They circled around me, and I gripped my spear hard, glancing at each of them, trying to see who would attack me first. Suddenly an axe took off 5 of their heads, and the Orochi peon's bodies fell down, limp.

I casted a glance towards Lie Tsu, and saw that he was waving at me and smiling. I smiled back, but then had to block an incoming sword strike from a single Orochi soldier. I have never killed anyone before, I did beat up some people, but never killed. I struggled with the soldier, but he pushed me down to the ground before I could do anything.

I looked up at him and saw a sneer on his face. It was either me dead or him dead. I stood up quickly and stabbed into his stomach, and he coughed up some blood, and then became limp.

3 more soldiers came towards me, and I raised my spear up with the impaled soldier stuck into the spear head. I then twirled my spear over my head, keeping away the enemy soldiers from me. I then threw the impaled victim's body towards the 3 soldiers and they collided with each other. Glancing towards Lie Tsu once more, I spotted him fending off against 6 enemy soldiers. He slashed at a soldier's shoulder, and then swung his axe in a wide arc behind him, cutting off 3 of the enemy soldier's heads.

To my amazement, he then slammed his axe down to the ground and a huge explosion of earth erupted. 10 soldiers flew up from the ground, and earthen debris filled the air. Wow, he must be one of those super soldiers, just like Lu Bu or Zhao Yun! 2 enemy soldiers approached me with spears and then lunged at me. I pushed aside one of the spear thrusts, and then pushed aside the other with my spear. I quickly lunged my spear into the soldier's chest and slammed his body into the other enemy spear soldier's body.

I heard some yelling from the guys, and then soon saw arrows whizzing towards us. I took an enemy soldier's body that was on the ground, and used him as a meat shield. Sure enough, I heard several zwinks and thuds hit the body. Several of the other guys, including Lie Tsu did the same thing. But one of the guys, the spear dude, didn't have enough time to use a meat shield and got hit by 3 arrows. Several of the men stood frozen to the spot.

"Guys! We must not give up now! Onwards! We shall fight for our brethren!" The other guys nodded and started to attack the enemy soldier's recklessly. Lie Tsu started to go crazy with that explosion move, sending the enemy soldiers into the sky and then back to the ground.

I looked around the battlefield and saw a frightening sight. I have never been on a battlefield before, and now right before me, was dead people littered on the ground. Is this what soldiers had to go through? Just for peace? Just then, I heard some kind of trumpet sound off in the forest. The Orochi soldier's stopped fighting, and then ran towards the forest.

I regrouped with Lie Tsu and the others and stared off into the forest. "What do you think they're doing?" I asked Lie Tsu. Lie Tsu had a serious face on, and he gripped his axe hard. "I think they're regrouping."

"Now what? We just lost a guy, and they probably have, what, more than 200 troops in reserve!" piped up the last spear guy.

"I don't think they would have 200 soldiers just to take down a single building," I replied, glancing at the others for agreement.

"Well, they would if there were 2 super soldiers in this force," one of the sword guys spoke up softly.

I looked at him with wide-eyes. "WHAT?! There's another super soldier here besides Lie Tsu?! Who?" Everyone stared at me. Oh shit.

"You mean, I'm also a super soldier?" Lie Tsu and the others nodded. I looked at my spear, and then back at them. They were serious. "I don't even know what powers I have."

Lie Tsu chuckled and placed a big hand on my shoulder. "You'll find out what your power is kid. Anyways, you're doing pretty well with just the spear." I smiled at his compliment.

We then heard a clanging of metal in the forest. From the flames' light, I saw a figure on a horse. Once the figure drew closer, I was frightened. This guy had on a huge, silver chestplate with a 8-headed snake as the insignia. He also had on silver plated legs and a silver cape. When I looked at his face, he looked very experienced. He had spiky, white hair, and had a white mustache and beard. His nose was European like, and had some wrinkles forming on his forehead. His eyes were a deathly white. And even more fearsome, was that he had a huge great sword.

The great sword looked pretty impressive, as it had a white leather hilt and guard, and the blade was frickin huge, it had a silver blade, with white on the sharp side. The figure got off his horse, and stared at us for a few minutes. Several of the guys gulped, and Lie Tsu tapped his foot nervously. I was pretty nervous too.

This general looked frickin strong as hell. "I'm looking for the leader of this foolish force. Step up!" The figure had a deep, commanding voice and it was VERY difficult to withstand his orders. I stepped forward, and stared at the figure.

"Hmhmhm, a kid? You're the leader of this pathetic group?" He chuckled loudly. I grew angry at him, and had my spear in my hands, aiming straight at this arrogant figure. "Hm? You're a very foolish kid, you should fight someone that's alittle more...noobish for you." I yelled out and ran towards him. For some strange reason, I was sent back by a gust of strong wind. The figure had his palms out and was aimed towards me. "Hm, hear me well! My name is Robert Mckinley and I am one of the Generals of Orochi's army!"

Huh? Robert...McKinley? That sounded very...American? "Hey, that kind of name isn't very...Asian."

Robert brought his gaze towards me. "Does it matter?"

I nodded my head. "That means you weren't from this place, just like me. You were warped here..." Robert swung his sword, shooting out use slash of air at me. At just the right moment, Lie Tsu went right in front of me, and blocked the attack.

"Hey Will, what do you mean by "warped"?" I looked at Lie Tsu, and patted him on the back.

"I'll tell you another time. For now, we're gonna have to beat this guy's army." Lie Tsu nodded and gazed at Robert.

Robert smirked and got out a horned shape object. The horn gave off a sound like a dying ox but it worked wonders as more of the snake soldiers spilled from the forest.

"Oh shit, we're gonna die," said the spear guy as he gripped his spear harder. The 3 sword guys gripped their swords hard as well, narrowing their eyes at the enemy.

"No, we're not." I tried to be brave, but when a frickin ton of soldiers are charging at you, you would be frightened as well. But to my luck, Lie Tsu just charged as well. Robert gripped his great sword and ran towards me.

"This is it guys! Our first war! We WILL make a difference!" All of us gave out a battle cry and charged.

--

A/N: Well now, a person from America has appeared in the Orochi's army, Robert McKinley! How did HE get warped to the world of Orochi? And will Will's Army win this battle? Hope you guys Read and Review! :D

Oh yeah, and also, MANY warped Americans, Europeans, Mexicans and the like will appear in the world of Orochi. And yeah, many of them are buff as frick. Later chapters, I may accept some BIOs from you guys. :)


	5. Ch 4 The Wind Shifts

Disclaimer: Do I really have to?

Chapter 4

The Wind Shifts

Man the sounds of metal in my ears were immense. My spear collided with a snake soldier's sword, and we both struggled. I shoved him away, and stabbed the spear into his chest, blood spurting out from the hole. I then quickly spun around and swung my spear behind me, smacking 3 snake soldiers 6 feet away from me. Tons of snake soldier's were spilling out of the forest now, and my forces weren't doing well at all.

The spear guy already got killed, 2 swords sticking out of his back and 3 swords in his stomach. The 3 sword guys were doing "okay'", as they were sticking next to each other, helping each other if need be.

Lie Tsu was doing fine on his own, he was swinging his axe in wide arcs, slicing off the snake soldier's heads off. For some reason, Robert was sitting on his horse, just watching the battle wage on. A snake soldier behind me yelled his battle cry, but I shut him up by stabbing my spear into his face. I then twirled his body around with my spear and slammed the body into several more snake soldiers. I wonder how Robert got to this world. Maybe he's been warped here, just like me?

Suddenly, out from the corners of my eyes I saw a row of snake archers lined up. They had their bows raised and were aiming right at our area. With the release a huge shower of arrows were filling the sky, making the sky look even darker. I stabbed a snake soldier behind me, and twirled the body above my head to use as a whirling shield. Many arrows were shooting down the snake soldiers and my forces were getting shot several times as well. 3 arrows were sticking in one of the sword guy's face, and the other sword guy had 7 arrows sticking out of his arms and back, but he still kept on fighting.

Lie Tsu was smart, as he built up a huge wall of bodies as a shield. I wonder how he made a wall that quickly. Many of the snake soldier's bodies were littered on the ground, and few of them were fighting by now. The sword guy and Lie Tsu were back to back, while I was surrounded by several snake soldiers. I did a circular spin with my spear extended, slicing off the snake soldiers heads, and then glanced at Robert's direction. He stared at me with his cold eyes, and then he dropped off from his steed.

Robert unsheathed his great sword from his back, and held it in front of him in an offensive position. I had my spear aimed at the direction of Robert, and waited for him to attack. I took a quick glance at Lie Tsu and the sword guy, and saw that they were pretty much owning. The sword guy was getting weary, so he was behind Lie Tsu while Lie Tsu himself fended off the attacks from the snake soldiers.

I can already imagine myself in a shootoff like thing. Me and Robert gripping our weapons, anticipating each other's moves. Or so I thought. I couldn't wait anymore, so I charged towards him spear in hand. It looked like Robert was smirking so I thrusted my spear at his chest but he pushed my spear aside and bashed my shoulder with the hilt of his great sword. He then stomped his right foot towards me, shooting out a huge wave of air pushing me away 10 feet across from him.

I stabbed the spear into the ground and swirled to the top of the spear. While I was still in the air, I then held the spear above my head and slammed the spear head into the ground. To my suprise a huge white flame surrounded me and then pushed itself away, forming a flaming circle of some kind. The flaming circle burned the remaining snake soldier's and it speedily crept towards Robert. Robert wasn't dumb obviously, as he stomped his foot again, and shot out a wave of air to extinguish the flames.

So...I had the power of fire, well, "white" fire. I twirled my spear around my body, and then thrusted my spear forward shooting out a burst of white flames. Heh, I guess I caught Robert off guard as he hurriedly stomped his foot, but the waves of air were only going through the ground. The flames hit his hands and he lost his grip of his great sword. I dashed towards him and placed my spear head right on his neck's skin, spilling some blood.

"Hohooo, you caught me there kid. What's your name?"

I looked at him square in the eyes and said in my serious voice, "I'm Will Priston, and I'm gonna defeat Orochi." Robert looked at me and started to laugh. "What's so funny?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

Robert regained his senses and said in a matter-of-fact tone, "It's impossible to defeat Orochi. He's immortal."

I chuckled alittle. "You sure about that? I bet if I got a good enough force, my army would win." Robert stared at me and then to Lie Tsu with the sword guy.

"You only got some huge axe guy with some weak swordsman. And you already lost those 2 swordsmens and 2 spearmens. And then...you got youself. But...if you say you can defeat Orochi, I might as well join you." I let go of my guard and stepped away from him.

"Really? You'd actually join my army?" Excitement was building in me, I mean, I'm gonna get some super buff warrior into my army.

"Sure, but in one condition...later on in the future we will have a rematch."

I must've imagined it because I thought a sweatdrop just appeared above my head. "Huh, well, okay." I extended my arms for a handshake and he returned the offer. For the next 20 minutes we killed off the other snake soldiers and obtained some food from a wagon in the forest. "We'll camp in this forest for the night. Agreed?" Me, Lie Tsu and the sword guy nodded. We had a pit of fire going and 2 logs adjacent to the fire. A wagon filled with food, equipment and the necessities were stationed next to a nearby tree with the horses feeding on grass.

We were all sitting on the logs staring at the fire. "So Robert, how'd you get into this world?" Lie Tsu and the sword guy raised their heads in confusion, staring at me and Robert. Robert rubbed his white mustache and answered in a calm voice.

"Well, before I got here, I was in my basement doing some cleaning when a purple-like vortex appeared. I must of been out for a while cuz when I woke up, I was in laying down on a patch of grass. Looking over me with such a dark presence was Orochi himself." I shivered from the name Orochi.

"Yeah, I thought he was only existant in a game but he's actually real. I tried to rub my eyes to make the vision disappear but Orochi just answered my question with a simple, _It's not a dream._" Robert closed his eyes, trying to remember what happened. "But anyways I've been in this world for at least 5 months, pillaging villages and capturing villagers for Orochi's needs."

At this sentence Lie Tsu got up and stared at Robert, hard. "Where's my wife and child? Where are they!?" He unsheathed his axe and tried to strike Robert but he blocked with his great sword's hilt. Wow, Robert's good.

"After I gave them to Orochi, I have no clue what he's done to them. He'd either enslave them or just kill them for the fun of it." Lie Tsu grunted and sat down on the log abruptly. The fire's light casted a dark shadow on Lie Tsu and Robert's faces. The sword guy was already sleeping with a bed sheet underneath him. "Hm, I'm goin to bed," stated Lie Tsu, as he grabbed a bed sheet from the wagon and laid across from him.

I looked at Robert to see if he was sleepy. "I guess I'll go to sleep as well. All of us will need the energy for tomorrow." Robert as well got up and grabbed a bed sheet from the wagon. The armor plates and the like were stripped off and they only had their cotton shirts and pants. I got up and grabbed a blue bed sheet from the wagon and laid it across near the fireplace. I laid down on my back and looked up at the sky. The stars were scattered across the sky like...headlights streaming a road.

Well now that I got a new super soldier, maybe I MAY be able to go up against another one of Orochi's generals. Maybe... well, tomorrow would probably bring a better day. With that my eyes drooped closed.

--

A/N: Now that Robert McKinley has joined Will's forces, they have ANOTHER super soldier. Wonder what'll happen tomorrow eh? Please Read and Review! :D


	6. Ch 5 The Slaves of Ueda

Disclaimer: I'm not gonna do these anymore, lol. You guys should know by now. XD

Chapter 5

The Slaves of Ueda

Wow, it's still dark when I woke up. But meh, I didn't really have a good sleep. Many things have been clouding in my mind. Like WHY we've been warped into this world. Is there any others that's been warped? I guess all these questions will be answered in the future.

I got up from the blanket bed that I was laying down on, and walked away from the camp. I took my spear along with me, just to make sure if there are any enemies around. When I was at a good distance away from the camp, I found a suitable tree that had a big bark, and I layed down on it. The sun was just peeping over the horizon, letting in a nice sheet of an orangish glow onto the land. It was a beautiful sight to behold. It must've been my imagination but I heard a soft crack behind the tree I was on, so I stood up with my spear in hand, and slowly tip-toed around the tree.

Huh, no one there. When I turned around, I froze in place. A huge sword was right at my neck, just ready to cut my head off. When I looked at who was holding the sword it was no other than Robert. He had his eyes narrowed as if I did something wrong. He brought his sword down and sat down on the same tree that I was on.

"Huh, So you're awake too? Do you wake up this early all the time?" Robert was looking at the peeping sun while carressing his great sword.

I looked at the sun and grinned. "Well, not really. Whenever I wake up this early, I would be making alot of noise in bed." I plunged my spear into the grass and then I layed down. Wow, the grass felt so nice on my back. The smell of the grass and trees made my spirit kind of, lift into the air.

"You make noise this early in the morning? What kind of dreams do you have?" Robert was looking at me with an I-can't-believe-you expression on his face.

Turning my head to look at him I narrowed my eyes. "Gah, nevermind." I looked up to the leaves and saw several ripe apples there. "Hey Robert, do you miss your family?"

From the corner of my eye I saw Robert's expression harden. "Yes, I do. I've been here for at least 5 months...working for Orochi. He said if I worked for him long enough, he'll get me back home. But now, I don't think that's gonna happen." Robert sighed and punched the ground.

"How about you? Do you miss your family?"

Of course I missed my family! Even though it's been...1, 2 days already I miss em. Being in a different world has already made me fear for my family.

"Yeah, I miss them. I wish I can go back home, but I think we're supposed to defeat Orochi to do that."

Robert grunted approval and then got up from his resting place. "We better get a move on. You should wake Lie Tsu and that sword guy up." I nodded and took my spear with me to the camp.

_2 hours later_

Robert, Lie Tsu, the sword guy and I were riding on the stolen horses , heading to our next location. Well, if we knew where we were in the first place. Right now we were riding through some grassy plains with nothing that can be seen by a few miles or so, well, except some tall mountains on the horizon. Lie Tsu was riding pretty far away from Robert, probably because of the incident with his captured family. Even though I was the leader for the army, Robert had more of an authorative air to him and he knew the place better than me.

The sword guy just followed our orders. I guess he's still in shock from his companions being killed from the battle. He had the wagon cargo attached to the horse, so he was placed in the middle of our group.

"Pff, why should we follow this dog? He's probably leading us to a trap." Lie Tsu was glaring daggers at Robert's back. Robert looked behind and just snorted.

"Why would he lead us to a trap? And anyways, even if he was, at least we're going somewhere, right?" I don't think what I just said was convincing but I had to try.

All Lie Tsu just did was wave his hands as if he didn't really care. Robert in the other hand cared.

"We're going to a village called Ueda Village, which is close to the Ueda Castle. I've heard that their were many activities involving slaves, so maybe we could find your wife and child." At the mention of his wife and kid, Robert perked his head up, listening tentatively. "Also, I heard that Orochi placed a slave master in the castle to make sure that the slaves wouldn't rebel against him. I don't know how the slaves can rebel as there are TONS of snake soldiers and archers stationed in many different areas of the village."

Everyone became quiet for the rest of the ride. An hour later, the sword guy piped up pointing at something to emphasize his point. There not less than a mile from us was a village. The village had a 13 feet high wooden palisade wall that would look like a square if looked at from a bird's eye view. Guard towers were located on the corners of the wall, and snake archers were poised there, surveying the land. At the front of the village was a huge wooden door that was the size of the walls that protected the village.

"Okay, guys, don't say anything. I'll do the talking." Me, Lie Tsu and the sword guy nodded. We got to the door and several snake soldiers were lined up to block us. Robert placed his great sword onto his shoulder and coughed to clear his throat.

"I'm Robert McKinley from Orochi's forces, let me in. I have captured prisoners from the battle I was at." The snake soldiers glanced at each other nervously and then all stepped aside. One of the snake soldiers broke from the line and approached a lever and pulled it. The door groaned a bit, but then it opened wide enough for us to enter. "General Robert, you may enter with the prisoners. The slave master has been waiting for you." The snake soldiers bowed down a little. Robert nodded and beckoned us to follow.

When we entered the village, the door closed behind us with a thud, The inside of the village of...really interesting. There were cabin-like houses lined up next to each other, and in the middle of the village was a fountain that shot out crystal clear water. Many people were sitting on wooden benches that were adjacent to the fountain. The cobblestone street was littered with dirt, rotted food, and other broken objects. There were also many buildings that had smoke billowing from chimneys. And from the look at the inside, many people were hammering and chiseling on blades, while several others were putting stuff into burning furnaces.

The people here looked VERY poor. Their clothes were all ragged and torn and their hair were tousled, as if they just woke up. Their eyes begged for rest and their hands and feet were scarred. They weren't even wearing shoes. But the most interesting thing on them were a snakeskin-like choker that was around their necks.

"Wanna explain what's going on?" asked Lie Tsu while gritting his teeth. I looked at Robert and Robert coughed again.

"These slaves are creating weapons and armor for the Orochi army. The men and boys would usually work in anvil or furnace buildings. They would also mine ores from several interconnected tunnels that are located near here. The women and girls would usually be in homes, cooking and cleaning and the like. They all wear those snakeskin chokers to signify that they're slaves. It's a sad sight to behold. Everytime I come here to report to the slave master, my heart become saddened by them." Robert hung his head low and sighed. Lie Tsu and the sword guy looked like they were about to cry. Heck, I think I am too.

"Anyways, let's go. We gotta go through the mining tunnels to get to the castle." We started to ride our way there. I just noticed, but the only thing clean in this village was the fountain.

"Hey Robert, why's the fountain the ONLY thing clean here? Shouldn't there be other places here that are clean?" Robert looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face. "I have no single clue."

We finally got to the mouth of a tunnel. Torches were placed on the walls of the tunnel, illuminating the area. Many men and boys thrashed their pickaxes onto the rocks of the tunnel, looking for ores to bring to the furnace. And the smell inside was immense with dense sweat and...blood? A boy about 13 years old were thrashing the walls with 2 hammers. Sweat was pouring down on his bare body and face. Noticing us, the boy turned around and went wide-eyed looking at...Lie Tsu? He also went wide-eyed, and he suddenly got off his horse and ran towards the kid.

"Mao Tsu! You're safe!" Lie Tsu and Mao Tsu hugged each other, but then Mao Tsu broke the hug and grinned ear to ear. "Sorry Papa, I'm kinda sweaty."

Lie Tsu was crying with joy and hugged Mao Tsu again. "I don't care. As long as your'e safe, not even sweat can stop me from hugging you." They both laughed happily. Me, the sword guy and Robert smiled.

"Wow Mao Tsu, what happened to you? You've become much stronger." Mao Tsu grinned and flexed his arms, showing off his muscles. "Yep, I'm becoming just like Papa."

Mao Tsu looked really happy. He had shaggy hair that went down to his eyes, and had really bright green eyes. His build was lean and his skin was dark from the tunnel. His height was as big as a piano, so yeah, he was "kinda' small. Many coatings of dirt, muck and sweat was covering his skin. Lie Tsu grinned and gave Mao Tsu a noogie.

"So Mao Tsu, where's Mama?"

Mao Tsu suddenly frowned, and stared at the end of the tunnel. "She's working for the slave master." The atmosphere started to get...murkier.

--

A/N: Alot of talking, no action, I know. Now that they found Lie Tsu's son, Mao Tsu, they're gonna have to find the wife now. Do you think they'll find her? What if she was a pleasure slave for the slave master? How do you think Lie Tsu will react? And will Lie Tsu ever forgive Robert? Well, I guess the next chapter might reveal these questions soon enough. Please Read and Review so that I can get some more encouragement to write more stories. :)


	7. Ch 6 IIt's Lu Bu!

Disclaimer: I'm done saying this. .

Chapter 6

I-It's Lu Bu!!

Lie Tsu went wide-eyed and fell on his knees. Mao Tsu had a sad expression on his face and hung his head low. The sword guy, Robert and I just scratched our heads and fidgeted around. I was still nervous of this tunnel. There are other slaves around us and they may overhear us talking about taking down the slave master. Well, my idea was to take down the slave master and rescue Lie Tsu's wife.

"Hey guys, I have a crazy idea but I think I know a way to rescue your wife." I looked at my troops curiously, seeing if they wanted to hear what I have to say.

Mao Tsu lit up his face and had on a huge grin. "Wait, I know a place where we can talk. Follow me!" And with that Mao Tsu ran with his 2 hammers hung on his belt. Me and the others followed.

We came upon a broken-down cabin. The windows were falling apart and several roof tiles were missing. The porch had some dust collected in the corners from the obsolete use of cleaning. The place looked like spiders can just roam free in there. And to tell you the truth, I HATE spiders, especially frickin huge ones.

"Wow Mao Tsu, you live in here all by yourself?" Lie Tsu looked at Mao Tsu with a concerned look on his face, but all Mao Tsu did was grin at his father.

"I don't really live here alone. I made a friend while mining at the Ueda Tunnels and he's cool. I wouldn't be this strong without him." Lie Tsu arched his eyebrows.

Mao Tsu beckoned us to come inside the cabin and soon enough we did. Well, at least the inside was cleaner than the outside. Several wooly blankets and pillows were layed on the ground. Several lamps were lit on the floor, illuminating the darkness inside. A weird box thing was next to one of the corners. And in the middle of the room sat a ragged clothed...black teen? He was light black skinned with several scars streaking from his forearms. His build was pretty huge like a decent football player. His shirt was ragged, black and sleeveless showing his muscles. He also had on ragged pants which were sagging. And he was wearing sandals with woolen soles. He had dark brown eyes which were staring at us with suspicion. He even had the choker around his neck. The cool thing about his appearance was...his afro. It was puffy and huge, that's all I have to say.

"Hey Mao Tsu, brutha, who're these foo's?" He was eating a biscuit in one hand while the other was going towards his slingshot weapon.

"It's okay Darrel, this here are my father and his friends. They just came by." Mao Tsu grinned and went towards Darrel to sit next to him.

"Yo fatha? I thought you said he was...ah, nevamind. You do joke around some times Mao." Darrel just gave Mao Tsu a short noogie.

"Hey, if yo guys are Mao's friends and family, you can come in 'ere." Darrel beckoned us to sit down and that's what we did. When I sat down, I spotted on Darrel's belt a wooden slingshot put there. It had a rubber band as a pull thing and a knife-like blade was protruding from the end. Pretty smart.

"So what'chu guys up ta dese days?" Darrel was looking at each one of us awaiting for our answers. I guess I was first to answer.

"Well, we were kinda here to save someone's relatives...but I think I may know a way to save his relatives AND the slaves here." At that moment everyone suddenly faced me and waited for my ideas. "I was thinking...if we can encourage the slaves to help us fight against the slave master and his troops then maybe we may have a chance against em." Wow, this idea was actually pretty reasonable. It'll be...what was that saying again? It'll be killing 2 birds with 1 stone? Yeah, that's the one.

Robert interrupted my important moment. "You know that the slave master has several other officers and generals inside the castle right? He's not gonna be fighting by himself."

Darrel nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I've heard dat 2 o' 3 officers work unda him. They're considerably strong and dey can take out tons o' troops in one go."

Lie Tsu looked concerned. "So...what should we do?"

I stamped the end teeth of my spear and yelled out in a loud voice, "We're gonna FIGHT them head on!"

Everyone: --'

"Hey, dat's a good plan! Fo' a dumbass..." Darrel shot some spit off to a corner.

Me: v.v

Robert picked up his great sword and stood up. "We must first encourage the slaves I suppose. Let's go." And with that, everyone left the building.

_At the crystal clear fountain_

This was pretty crazy. Mao Tsu and Darrel was on the edge of the fountain, clearing their voices for the encouraging announcement. Many slaves were already abandoning their current occupation and are circling us with amused and curious faces. Me, the sword guy, Lie Tsu and Robert were just beside their location, just making sure if there are any random attacks.

"The people of Ueda! Now is the time to fight back against the slave master! He has always sent his troops to pick on us and throw us around. The snakes even took our women and kids! And us men have to work long nights and days without rest, working for their slob of an army! Now it's OUR time to show them what we can do! We'll take our women BACK! We'll take our kids BACK! We'll take what was rightfully ours BACK! Now who's with me?!"

Wow, a fast but interesting speech. I was looking at all the slaves, expecting them to yell and cheer. But instead, they were looking at something that was behind us. I heard an indistinct neigh from a horse. All the slaves turned wide-eyed, and started screaming and yelling and running back to their own homes. Me and the others turned around slowly and I think my heart stopped at that moment.

There stood the most huge, immense, frightening character of DW and WO. Lu Bu...in his Dw6 outfit. And on his shoulder was the cross-shaped spear. And his steed...the Red Hare. He had his eyes narrowed at us with full bloodlust and a sneer that created frightening chills running down my spine. Lu Bu dismounted his steed and stood tall.

He was FRICKIN HUGE! He was probably 7-8 feet? I dunno, but it was big. Bigger then...Darrel, and he's only 6'1. I saw everyone draw out their weapons. Mao Tsu with his dual hammers, Darrel with his slingshot blade, Robert with his great sword, Lie Tsu with his huge wooden hatchet, the sword guy with his longsword and me...with my spear.

"Hm, looks like there are warriors here that may satisfy my taste for some blood. And did you say you wanted to fight the slave master? You're gonna have to get past the MIGHTY LU BU first!" Lu Bu broke his cross spear into 2 spears and ran towards us. I think I heard the theme song for Lu Bu...ah, oh well.

Lu Bu went towards Mao Tsu first and was about to stab him double time when Darrel intercepted him with his medium-sized slingshot's blade. Lu Bu did a low spear swing that made Darrel trip and then kicked him HARD in the head, flinging the unconscious body of Darrel into a nearby tree. Lie Tsu swung his axe and Mao Tsu swung his dual hammers towards Lu Bu but he blocked them both with his 2 spears and did a shoulder smash which made them fly 5 feet away from him. Lu Bu looked towards Robert's position and went wide-eyed.

"Robert! What are you doing with these imbecilic weaklings! Are you betraying Orochi as well!"

Robert had his great sword propped on his shoulder and used his free hand to stroke his white mustache. "I don't know if I'm "betraying" Orochi, I'm just trying to help these guys out. Is that bad?" Robert went into a defense stance with his great sword in front of him and was prepared when Lu Bu instantly charged into him with his cross spear.

"If you're even helping some people to fight back against anyone relating with Orochi, then I have no choice...but to kill you. Too bad that Orochi is going to lose a fine general. NOW DIE!!" Lu Bu broke the weapon lock, broke his spear and started ramming his spear into the armor of Robert. I went wide-eyed when blood started to spill from the holes in Robert's armor.

I couldn't move. I didn't want to die against some legendary warrior god. And it's in his DW6 form. Who can kill that?! In the game it's easy, but when I look at it right now, it looks impossible. Darrel is already limp next to a broken down tree. Mao Tsu and Lie Tsu looks like they're struggling to get up. And Robert was getting constantly beaten up by Lu Bu's spears. The sword guy...hey, where is he?

I heard a roar in front of me and saw Lu Bu charge with his cross spear towards me. I jumped sideways to get out of his way but his huge black armor grazed my knee, spilling blood in the process. Pain started to spread to my legs and I crashed into the ground. Wait, he wasn't going towards me. The sword guy was running away but was cut in half when Lu Bu did a horizontal slash through the sword guy's stomach. Lu Bu got up from his slash and then...looked at me.

"You're next boy..." With that Lu Bu sneered and threw his cross spear like a frisbee at me.

--

A/N: Well, well, they try to encourage the slaves to fight with them, but someone had to interrupt. And it was none other than the feared Lu Bu, in his DW6 outfit. If you don't know what it looks like...well, watch youtube or something. Look at some Google pics. You'll see. :)

Anyways, hope people can Read and Review. I'll encourage me to write more. So yes, please do! :D


	8. Ch 7 The Power of Weapon Fusing

Disclaimer: Please TELL ME that I don't need to do this again. .

Chapter 7

The Power of Weapon Fusion

"Holy!" I ducked to the ground, fast. The cross spear spun inches above my head and then it went back to Lu Bu's grasp. I couldn't really stand, as my leg was bleeding from Lu Bu's armor. Man, it's really sharp, like a knife or something. Probably the shoulder guards had blade-like protrusions that can cut nearby foes. Dunno. Looking around again, Robert finally ran towards me, blood still spilling from his wounds.

"Hey Lord Will, you okay? You got a pretty big cut on your leg." Robert glanced at my leg which there was a clean slit through my calves, blood slipping out of the wound like milk being spilled from the table.

"No...it's okay. I'm fine, really. Lu Bu is a really, REALLY good warrior. How're we gonna beat him? Wait...and don't call me "Lord." Only God is the Lord." I used my spear as a support pole to get up, but I had to struggle to even get to my knees. The pain was actually now hindering my vision and my heart is thumping, fast. "Anyways, we have to help Mao and Lie Tsu over there. They can't beat Lu Bu by themselves!" I took my spear out of the ground and started dashing towards Lu Bu's position, which was no more than 20 feet away, when Lie Tsu looked at me with a grin on his face.

"It's okay boy! We'll take it from here. Now that me and my son have gotten together, we'll fight together! Please, get somewhere safe with Robert and try to contrive a plan!" Lie Tsu did a horizontal swing with his axe which Lu Bu blocked with his cross spear and then did a blunt kick that sent Lie Tsu flying into a tree.

"Lie Tsu!" I didn't notice then, but my vision suddenly started to shake. I felt my body fall down to the ground. And then I blacked out.

When I woke up, I saw myself in a dank, dark cave. Well, not entirely dark as I saw a fire right next to me. The fire was burning brightly which allowed me to see Robert, Mao Tsu and Lie Tsu's faces. They each had bandages wrapped around their heads and stomachs. They were all staring at the fire, rubbing their hands above the flames. I got up half way from the bedsheet when I felt a pang of pain from my calves. Looked like Robert saw me.

"Hey! Um, Lord...I mean Will, don't move! If you move too much the recovered wounds may open up again!" I tried to clear the cobwebs in my head.

"Hey, what just happened?" I gazed around the illuminated cave when I saw Darrel's body laying on a bedsheet. He had bandages wrapped around his stomach and his slingshot blade was right next to him.

Lie Tsu coughed for attention. "We lost...against Lu Bu." Suddenly memories and images filled my head. Lu Bu kicking Darrel into a tree...Slamming both Mao Tsu and Lie Tsu with full force...cutting my calves up from his shoulder guards...and continuously stabbing Robert with his dual spears...and slicing up the sword guy's body in two.

"I remember now! We gotta get to hi-Gah!" Blood spurted out of my calves which stained the bedsheet. Oh man. I then saw Mao Tsu carrying what looked like a first-aid kit. He placed it beside me, opened up the box and took out a huge band-aid which he placed on my calves.

"Hey, you should relax and calm down you know? We can go up against Lu Bu any other time. Right now, we gotta save my mom." Mao Tsu had on a very sad expression on his face.

"Oh yeah...sorry." I layed down on the bedsheet and then started to speak. "Hey guys, I know this may sound very stupid but...we need to train and get stronger...and soon. If Lu Bu is THIS FRICKIN HARD, then maybe the slave master and his generals are strong as well! And yet we don't really have that much time, do we?" I looked up from where I lay and glanced at Robert, Lie Tsu and then Mao Tsu's faces. I thought I saw Robert's face light up.

Rubbing his white stubble Robert was looking at me. "Actually, there may be a way. It's not really some kind of secret training thing but it should help us." He got up from his sitting place and grabbed his great sword. "There's this very powerful technique called Weapon Fusing. It's not like fusing two weapons together to make a better weapon. No, Weapon Fusing is when you've battled with your weapon for a while and get a really good feel for it, the weapon may...tell you its name." My heart suddenly stopped. A weapon telling its name? That sounds very familiar...

"Hey Robert, this concept sounds very similar with this anime called Bleach. You sure you're not making this up?" I looked at my spear, which was laying right beside my bedsheet.

Robert narrowed his eyes. "No, I'm not joking around. It may have some similar concepts with this so called "Bleach", but its real. This great sword of mine is just that...a great sword. But when I trained with it 3 months ago, I heard a faint whisper. It was like wind carressing my ears and making some kind of audible sound. I actually heard what the wind said pretty clearly. Anyways, let me show you what I mean."

Robert walked deeper to the back of the cave and held the great sword in front of him. Then he swiftly looked up at the roof of the cave. "RUSH OUT, WANING RYU! ENEMIES HAVE FORMED BLOCKADES AGAINST YOUR KINGDOM! SCATTER THERE BODIES INTO THE WIND! NOW, RUSH!"

A huge swirling tornado enveloped Robert's body and all we could see was just wind scattering rocks and debris into the air. I just noticed that Darrel was wide awake, staring at the vortex. Suddenly as it came, the wind stopped. Standing there was Robert with a WHOLE NEW LOOK TO HIS GREAT SWORD! Well, before his great sword had a white handle, white blade...white everything.

But this time, this "Waning Ryu" weapon had a white handle that had opal jewels emplaced in em. The hilt had an opened slit that spewed out visible air. The blade was still white but it had 2 apple sized holes in the blade. The strange but amazing thing is...you can hear the sword whistle like what a person would do while walking on a beautiful sunny day. Examining a little more I spotted at the tip of the blade, it curled a little to look like a bird's beak. Amazing, just amazing.

Lie Tsu and Mao Tsu had their eyes wide and their mouths opened completely, examining the new great sword. Darrel was doing the same thing. I bet I was too! Robert was looking at each of our faces with a little grin curled on the corner of his lips. "Well, yeah, I had to practice with my great sword for 3 months to hear my weapon's voice so it's gonna be really hard." Everyone started to look at their basic weapons and looked back at Robert's weapon to compare. Hm...I wonder what my spear's name is.

Robert sighed. "But anyways we're gonna have to get some rest. Tomorrow we're gonna have to storm the castle. Just hope that Lu Bu isn't there." Darrel, who was wide awake the whole time piped up with his gangster voice.

"Hey brutha! Why don'tcha use yo weapon fusin thing? Dat would probably beat em!" Me, Lie Tsu and Mao Tsu nodded in agreement.

"Guys, it takes away alot of mental energy just to use the Weapon Fusion. So I would only be able to fight for a limited amount of time. Now if I meditated and started getting stronger both physically and mentally, probably we could beat Lu Bu. But for now...no." Robert placed his Waning Ryu beside his bedsheet and the weapon suddenly turned back to its original form. Everyone else layed down and closed their eyes. I couldn't sleep though.

I stood up from my bed sheet quietly as possible and tip toed to the mouth of the cave. When I came out I saw the moon shining through the tree's leaves. The ground felt mushy. "Must've rained a little less than an hour ago..." I muttered and sat on the mouth of the cavern walls looking out to the trees. Weapon Fusing...or what I would call Weapon Fusion. It sounded fascinating and the appearance looked frickin awesome! I wonder if its possible to ask for your weapon's name? I went back inside the cave and sat down on my bedsheet. Looking at the mouth of the cave I sat cross-legged and placed both my hands on my calves. The bandages were still soaking up the blood from earlier. I closed my eyes and breathed. I guess it's time...to meditate.

_Early in the morning_

Me, Mao Tsu, Lie Tsu, Darrel and Robert went back to the Ueda Village at dusk. The sun was peeping from the mountains on the horizon giving off a beautiful hue of purple and orange to the buildings. The fountain reflected the colors and many other different colors danced and bounced around the air. Several slave men and boys were walking towards their designated furnace buildings.

I felt I had enough energy to crash down the Eiffel tower...if it was here. Boy, meditating was great! It cleansed my mind from worries for a long time!

We stopped in front of the mouth of the tunnel where we found Mao Tsu yesterday. The torches were still lit but no miners in sight. Mao Tsu beckoned us to follow. While walking through the tunnel I was examining the walls. Many slashes and scars made from the pickaxes were visible on the walls. There were several signs and stuff that were stuck into the walls, which one read, "Never stop working" and "No food for the lazy."

When we finally got out of the tunnel the sight was amazing. The castle looked just like...the game. There was a huge wooden gate with several towers placed inside. The castle itself had those very expensive wooden tiles and lamp posts were placed at several spots which lighted the area. Strange thing was that there were no guards stationed anywhere.

"This is very strange...there used to be TONS of guards patrolling around here." Mao Tsu scratched his head in confusion.

"Maybe they have the day off?" Lie Tsu looked at his son.

"Be 'opeful dat dey have da day off." Darrel walked with his slingshot loaded with a coal rock.

The five of us walked up to the front of the wooden gate. There were 2 door hinges that had an appearance of a snake with its fangs bared ready to strike. Mao Tsu pushed the door and surprisingly it opened ajar. Darrel then peeked through the open slit and opened it wide. The interior of the entrance of the castle was amazing.

Flower gardens and fountains were placed in unimaginable numbers all over the place. Butterflies and squirrels were scurrying quickly to their homes. Lamp posts were lined up in direction with a cobblestone pathway that lead to the castle doors itself. Then I felt all of us, including myself, tense up. There, standing in our way...was Lu Bu yet again. But he wasn't sneering this time. He had a frown on his face and an angered look in his eyes.

"Hm, so you weak wenches finally HAVE come. But do not worry, as the mighty Lu Bu doesn't fight with weaklings. I'll see later...when you guys get stronger. But I doubt it." With that Lu Bu whistled and his steed, the Red Hare, trotted besides him. Lu Bu mounted Red Hare's back and looked at us. "If you guys don't get stronger...I'll kill you all without the slightest bit of hesitation. And you Robert..." Lu Bu was staring daggers at Robert which he just propped his great sword on his shoulder again. "If you're helping the Coalition Army...I won't hesitate to kill you too." Wow, I felt chills run down my spine. Lu Bu said it with much venom as opposed to us. Both Lu Bu and Robert must've been friends before or something. With that remark Lu Bu rode his Red Hare passed us and out of the castle garden entrance.

Robert was looking down with a smile on his face. "Ah, Lu Bu NEVER learns." Robert then turned to look at all of us and said in a strategical-like voice, "Now that we're here, I'm sorry to say this...but we gotta split up." All of us argued at him until he slammed his great sword into the ground, causing a shockwave of air pulse out. "Quiet! If you want to find your wife Lie Tsu, then do as I say!" Lie Tsu hung his head low in defeat. "Now, the castle is pretty huge and the inside interior is very complicated, so please try not to get caught. Just look for Lie Tsu's wife and then get the HELL out of there! Anyways, Darrel and Will go with me. Mao Tsu and Lie Tsu, you both will go to the back of the castle. Their should be a basement door there. Anyways, you guys clear on what to do?" We all nodded.

"Dis'll be a piece o' cake brutha!" Darrel slammed his fist into his chest in respect.

"I'll do anything to save Mama." Mao Tsu had a look of determination in his eyes.

"That's right my son. We'll do this together." Lie Tsu draped his huge arms around Mao Tsu's shoulders, which they both grinned and laughed.

"If I find her, I'll bring her out of here as if there's no tomorrow." I gave a thumbs up towards Lie Tsu, which he gave back in return.

"Okay, let's go guys!" We all raised our weapons and ran. I ran towards the front entrance of the castle doors with Robert and Darrel. Darrel did a football tackle through the doorway and we raised our weapons in defense. We were at some lobby like place with couches and tables placed in an immaculate manner. Darrel had his slingshot loaded with a rock and was looking around the place. Robert had his great sword in front of him in defense position and went inside some kind of room. I just sat down on the couch with my spear on my lap.

In less than 5 minutes I heard a scuffling sound from the stairs from somewhere. When I turned around I saw 5 snake soldiers with swords in their hands. Before I could say "What the hell?" all 5 of them fell down. Behind them was Darrel with his slingshot aimed right towards me.

"Pff, Will, you too slow brutha." He walked towards me in some kind of kingly way and picked up the rocks that he shot with his slingshot. Suddenly me and Darrel heard a huge crash from somewhere and cocked our heads to the direction of the noise. Soon enough, Robert's body flew out of the wall and slid all the way towards us. His armor was scratched and his right eye was black. Other than that, everything looked okay.

"Hey, Robert, you alright?" Me and Darrel knelt down besides Robert but he got up and pointed towards something behind us. When we looked, we saw a frightening sight. A man in his 20's was walking towards us. He was wearing a brown T-shirt and blue jeans with rips on his jean's knees. His hair was curly and long and it went down to his eyes. I couldn't really see his eyes clearly but it looked light brown. The most frightening thing was his weapon. On both of his wrists were a 7 foot long wrist blade that curved outward towards his shoulders. It's blue sleek blade and edge shined from the sun that was coming into the windows. This guy went barefoot like all the slaves.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Robert McKinley and his Coalition Army. I never thought you would betray Orochi. I guess I was wrong." This guy's voice was hoarse and kinda hurt my ears.

Robert chuckled. "This isn't MY Coalition Army. It's this guy's army. He's gonna get rid of Orochi for good!" Robert extended his hand and pointed at me. I nodded in agreement.

The guy tilted his head a little. "A teenage boy? Ridding Orochi? Hah, don't make me laugh!"

Robert looked at the guy with a grim expression. "Ryan Mabuelo, that's enough!" Ryan stopped his fake laughter and looked at Robert.

I looked at Robert and asked, "Where did this Ryan Mabuelo come from?" Robert looked at me with the same grim expression on his face.

"He's from Mexico, he lived in the border lines between Mexico and the United States. You've heard of that, right?" I nodded. "Yeah, he now works for Orochi and guards the castle with the slave master. He's a pretty good warrior but not as good as Lu Bu. Anyways, I'll take him on. You guys go on ahead!" I went wide-eyed.

"Are you joking me?! We can't...!" Before I could finish my sentence, Darrel picked me up to his shoulders and ran up the stairs.

--

Robert propped his great sword on his shoulders and looked at Ryan in a relaxing manner. "Heh, Ryan, wouldn't you let your friends pass and save the woman?"

Ryan slashed his wristblades together creating sparks in the air. "Sorry, but no can do. I've been told by the slave master to kill any intruders. Too bad...it's gonna be you." With that Ryan jumped up into the air with his wristblades getting ready to strike horizontally.

"If you won't let me pass...I'm gonna have to kill yah amigo!" Robert took his great sword in a defensive stance and his eyes turned pure white. The air around him started to swirl around into a tornado and tables and couches started to get picked up by the wind. Ryan squinted his eyes through the wind.

"GET READY TO DIE RYAN!!"

--

A/N: Wow, the powerful Weapon Fusing technique. Sounds like Bleach huh? Sorry. .

Anyways, now that Robert, Will, Darrel, Lie Tsu and Mao Tsu entered the castle, the first battle is gonna be with Robert and Ryan. It's gonna be...exciting? OH YEAH!! Please Read and Review! It'll encourage me to write many more chapters. :)

Many Battles Await!


	9. Ch 8 Friends from Two Sides

Disclaimer: ...I don't own anything from Koei.

Intro Note: Several of these chapters I might go to a different person's point of view. Sorry for any inconveniences.

--

Chapter 8

Friends from Two Sides

"RUSH OUT, WANING RYU! ENEMIES HAVE FORMED BLOCKADES AGAINST YOUR KINGDOM! SCATTER THERE BODIES INTO THE WIND! NOW, RUSH!" The wind-like tornado swirled around Robert's body which propelled Ryan back to a wall. Robert's great sword which was held in front of him glowed a bright white and then suddenly...turned into the Waning Ryu. The 2 apple-sized holes in the blade continued to whistle.

"Hah! You're using your Weapon Fusion right now? Shouldn't you be using it...when you're almost going to die?" Ryan slashed both his wristblades together, creating a spark.

Robert narrowed his eyes towards Ryan. "Does it matter? If the end result of this battle marks me as the winner then by all means I'll use my Fusion." Robert stepped forward and slashed his great sword downwards, shooting out a wind-like sonic boom from his sword. Ryan sidestepped the sonic boom and dashed towards Robert. Robert quickly recovered from his attack and swung in a horizontal slash but Ryan blocked by putting up his 2 wristblades.

"You're pretty quick Robert, amigo...but I'm quicker." Ryan did a sweep kick to Robert's legs, which he tripped and then Ryan did a heel stomp and sent Robert into the ground 5 feet under. Once the dust and dirt settled onto the ground a big hole exposed itself. But Robert's body wasn't there.

"Damn, how'd you...?!" Before Ryan could finish his babbling Robert slammed the butt of his great sword to the back of Ryan's head, sending him reeling forward and crashing out of the castle walls which got him all the way into the castle ponds. Robert went through the hole that he created and propped Waning Ryu onto his shoulders.

The castle pond was very beautiful. The pond was a big, rectangular area that had crystal, clear water. Ducks and swans were floating and preening themselves. If you looked through the water, several goldfishes and catfishes would come up. There were several stone statues of very famous kings and nobles that ruled Ueda Castle. Bushes and trees were scattered about with peaches and oranges hanging from the branches. Birds were peeping in the trees, poking their heads out to see what the commotion was about.

"Too bad this nice place is gonna get destroyed..." muttered Robert as he noticed Ryan standing up from the pond. Ryan's clothes and hair were all wet and a goldfish was spattering about on top of his head.

"You'll pay for that," Ryan whispered and he suddenly sprinted right in front of Robert. "Hehe, remember, I'm FASTER than you!" Ryan slashed his wristblades left and right creating slash marks and dents on Robert's armor. All Robert could do was block and parry with his great sword.

"What's wrong old man? Aren't yah gonna attack me? Or am I too...GAH!!" Robert grabbed Ryan's right arm that was about to strike him and swung him into the castle again. Ryan crashed through 2 walls and then layed on a broken down bed.

"Were you about to say fast? Pff, I don't think so," Robert smirked and slammed Waning Ryu into the ground, sending a piercing shockwave that whistled towards Ryan. In seconds a huge explosion erupted from Ryan's position, and debris and dust spread everywhere. Windows and columns that supported the castle broke off and artifacts of the past were smashed. When the dust cleared, Ryan was standing with a large, bloody gash on his right leg.

"Gasp... You...missed." Ryan smirked with blood dribbling from the corners of his mouth. Clenching his fist, Ryan ran towards Robert and jumped with his arms and legs spread out. By pushing his body's weight around, he then created himself as a human frisbee, his wristblades as the weapon of death.

Robert ran forward and swung Waning Ryu vertically which hit Ryan's wristblade and the result made Ryan fall to the ground. Ryan then did a recovery back flip and quickly charged right towards Robert with his wristblades out. Robert answered and they both were in a weapon lock, looking at each other's eyes with demonic venom.

"I don't understand Ryan, why would you join up with Orochi? What made you think this way?" Robert put some force into Waning Ryu, making Ryan go back a little.

"You would never understand Robert. You'll never understand."

Robert closed his eyes while in the weapon lock. "What...happened?"

Ryan closed his eyes and did a back flip 7 feet away from Robert. "You wanna know what happened, huh? Fine amigo, I'll tell yah."

_FLASHBACK_

_Location: The borders between U.S and Mexico. _

_Time: 5:50 A.M_

_--_

_Ryan and 5 Mexican friends of his were grabbing onto the wall, looking over it to make sure the patrols wouldn't see them. Ryan jumped over the wall and when he didn't see anyone in the distance he beckoned his friends to come over. When they jumped over the wall and made sure that no patrols would come through this road, they ran. One of his friends spoke up to break up the silence._

_"Hey Ryan, amigo! Where are we going?" Ryan closed his eyes, thinking up some locations they could go to._

_"I dunno mihos, we just gotta get away from this place."_

_Before they even got 20 feet away from the wall a patrol car came by. The 6 Mexicans stopped where they were and watched as the people inside the patrol car came out. 3 cops came out with nightsticks in their hands and pistols holstered in their holder. The Mexicans ran but the cops got to them quickly and started to beat them. 4 of the Mexicans knocked out 1 of the cops, but then the 2 other cops started to hit rough and whacked their nightsticks on the Mexican's heads. _

_Ryan sprinted towards one of the cops and did a sweep kick to him and then did a karate chop to his stomach. The cop grunted but recovered from the hit quickly and he then grabbed Ryan and threw him to the car. Ryan hit his back to the patrol car and sat there, blood oozing from his backside. The 2 cops started to advance towards him until 2 of his Mexican friends jumped on top of them and started wrestling. _

_Suddenly, a black Lexus Toyota screeched by the patrol car and out came a man with a business suit on. He looked like he was in his 40's, and he had black hair that spiked up and a black mustache and beard. His eyes were dark brown and were staring at the cops. He had on a black business suit and his shoes were polished to perfection, until some bits of mud jumped on the shoes and made it dirty. _

_"Excuse me officers, but I don't think you should be brawling with these Mexicans. They can do some damage you know?" The man spoke softly but authoratively and held an air of importance. The cops looked up from their pinned down victims and they dashed towards the man to punch him. Ryan went wide-eyed._

_The man ducked low from one of the cop's punches and jabbed him in the stomach followed up by an uppercut to the cop's jaws. The other cop came behind the man, but he sidestepped a little to the left from the other cop's punch and the man drew out a pistol. _

_"Officer, I'm telling you. Don't fight these Mexicans or else..." The man cocked the pistol and aimed right at the cop's forehead. "I'm gonna have to shoot you." The man looked up and stared right at the cop's eyes._

_Ryan took this oppurtunity to run away and dashed away from the brawling scene. He wasn't far until the cop that Ryan karate chopped grabbed his leg and pulled him down. Ryan yelped and smashed into the ground and groped the ground to get away, but the cop was too quick and pinned Ryan to the ground. "You ain't gettin away from me yah little beana!"_

_In a flash the cop was off Ryan's back. When Ryan got up, the man stomped his shoes into the cop's face and did a heel stomp on his groin, which sent the cop into the world of dreamland. "You okay? You look like you took a beating."_

_Ryan was amazed by this man. He could speak Spanish! "Yes...I'm okay. Thank you for helping me and my friends. I don't know how I can repay you." The man held his hands out and smiled. "Hehe, the name's Robert McKinley. I may be able to help you out more than just beating up some cops." Ryan looked at Robert's held out hand, grinned, and shook. _

_Over the months Robert, Ryan, and Ryan's friends hung out at a big apartment like complex somewhere near the border. They would usually party and do some other stuff. Robert would usually go to work so Ryan and his friends would try cleaning the house...to no avail. Whenever Robert came back, he would see his apartment in a huge mess and listen to Ryan and his friends saying sorry many times, but Robert always said, "It's okay. I guess I'll clean the house myself, hehe." Everything was going well with this family-like activity, when IT happened. _

_7 MONTHS LATER_

_--_

_Ryan was in the bathroom reading a newspaper when he felt a windy sensation under his butt. When he got up and looked down there was a purple portal that swirled with the water and wastes in the toilet. Ryan went wide-eyed and before he could yell out for anyone to help him he got sucked into the vortex. Once Ryan got out of the portal and landed he saw himself in a dark, dank desert of sand. Standing before him...was a cloaked figure with a scythe. _

_"Hello human and welcome...to my world. You now have a choice. To either die here and now or work for me and live." The figure held his hands out, awaiting Ryan's answer. Ryan looked around his surroundings, confused by this strange event._

_"Who...are you?" _

_The cloaked figure chuckled. The voice sounded like 2 people in one body. _

_"I am someone who can help you. I can save you from this land. It's your choice though."_

_Ryan looked down to the ground and raised his head up to look at the cloaked figure. "I...accept."_

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

_--_

"And that's what happened. I was usually ordered to just assasinate some opposing Coalition officers or trading partners that failed to meet Orochi's expectations." Ryan clenched his fist, his body shaking. "And I guess...this is one of those assasinations." Robert went wide-eyed. "Anyways, Robert, what happened to you? Not long ago, you were always saying, "Respect Orochi's wishes" or "Just follow Orochi's orders. And now all of a sudden, you're saying he's bad? Amigo, you're one weird Euro."

Robert had his head down staring at the ground. "I've changed, Ryan. You can too! Come on, be that cool Mexican you were just like at the apartment! Remember when we..."

"SHUT UP!" Robert stopped. Ryan was staring at Robert madly, his wristblade shaking. "The past is the past. You can't gain anything from that. Not now, not EVER! I thought you would stay by Orochi's side, but I guessed wrong. I HATE YOU OLD MAN!" Ryan dashed towards Robert and slashed both his arms in a cross-like fashion, slashing a cross mark on Robert's chest plate. Robert had a sad expression on his face.

"So...you wouldn't change, even if I asked you, huh? I'm sorry...Ryan..." Robert grabbed Ryan's neck and threw him to the side. Ryan yelped and crashed into a wall. Robert grabbed his great sword and swung horizontally and then vertically, creating a plus -shaped sonic boom. "Waning Ryu's Wind Technique, Waning Cross!" The plus-shaped sonic boom crashed through a wall, missing Ryan by 4 feet. Suddenly it veered in course and went right into Ryan's location. A huge explosion erupted again, but this time, dust, dirt and blood spread everywhere.

Robert walked towards the gasping sound. When the dust cleared, the upper half of Ryan's body was on the ground, his lower body somewhere under the rocks and wooden debris that fell from the ceiling. Blood was spilling and gushing out from Ryan's huge wound and he was gasping for air.

"R-Robert...I"m sorry...that I had to...kill you...you were...like a father to me..." Ryan gazed up at Robert, his eyes were getting whiter and whiter. Robert kneeled besides Ryan and stabbed Waning Ryu into the ground. "Robert..." Robert looked at Ryan's face.

"Yeah?"

Ryan took out from his pockets a watch with the Mexican flag as the background. "Hehe...remem...ber this? You gave this to me...on my 20th birthday." Robert went wide-eyed.

"You...still have that? Wow..." Ryan chuckled.

"Haha...hehe...I had this in...my boxers before I got warped. I needed...this to see how long I would stay in the bathroom." Robert laughed. "Hey...Robert?"

"Yeah?"

Ryan pointed at a room 5 feet away from them. "Can you...get me a drink of water? The blood...is already...soaking the ground...even though it's supposed to..." Robert nodded and got up.

Robert took his Waning Ryu which reverted to its original form and walked into a kitchen. There were stoves and tables that were layed about. In the middle of the kitchen was a glass of water. Robert picked it up and walked back to Ryan's body. Ryan's face was still and had a smile on. Robert drank the water and poured some on Ryan's face.

"You did act like a young son to me...just like your other friends." Robert laughed...and then cried besides the corpse of his Mexican son.

_MY POINT OF VIEW_

_--_

"Hey, let me go Darrel!" I was on Darrel's shoulder and every step he took on the stairs his shoulders would jab my stomach. And it hurt like crazy!

"Hey bro, dun worry bout Uncle Robert! He can take care of 'imself!" Darrel said while running 3 steps at a time. Not before long we came upon an empty room that looked...Japanese-like.

The floor was carpeted with...wooly carpets with designs of pandas and dolphins. But my heart stopped when I saw something...or somebody in the middle of the room. It was a teenage girl, probably the age of 17-18. She had long blonde hair and had bangs covering her forehead and her blue eyes. She was white-skinned, but not pale white, and she had a small nose on her face. She was wearing a tight white shirt with a brown tank top. And she had a white skirt which flowed with the air that was coming in from the open windows. She had on white leggings and white high heels. Her accessories were noticeably a red arrow-like earrings. And on her right arm...was a brown crossbow.

"My master told me that SOMEONE would come here...My master was never wrong." Her voice was like a soft, shy kinda voice. Very cute...

Darrel let me go and I stood up dusting off stuff from my shirt. "Why're you 'ere hottie?" Darrel arched his eyebrows drawing out his slingshot and loading up a rock. The girl glanced at Darrel's weapon and closed her eyes.

"My name's Elizabeth Wezel, NOT hottie..." She opened her eyes and...it suddenly turned bright blue. She jumped up into the air and aimed her crossbow right at Darrel. "Fire!" And with that a blue arrow streaked out of the crossbow towards Darrel. Darrel fired the rock and it got pierced by the arrow. The arrow went through Darrel's stomach, blood spurting from the wound.

"Darrel! You okay?!" I got to his side but he pushed me away from him.

"Hey Will, brutha, dun act like a pussy. Just go through dat door ova dere!" Darrel pointed towards a door behind Elizabeth. "I'll try ta distract her!" He loaded up another rock and fired it off but Elizabeth did a roundhouse kick which broke the rock into pieces. She followed her roundhouse kick with another shot of an arrow, but Darrel side rolled to dodge the shot. The arrow pierced the ground but then disappeared. "JUST GO BRUTHA!!"

I nodded and dashed through the door. Darrel stared at Elizabeth's body and then back at her face. "You're a hottie, no questions asked." Darrel took a rock from his pouch around his waist and loaded it to his slingshot. "Too bad I gotta...ruin the face." Darrel shot the rock and dashed towards her. Elizabeth grabbed the rock and threw it back at Darrel. Darrel didn't expect the counter attack, so he got hit in the head from his own rock. "Aw, shit!" Darrel grabbed his forehead and went out of balance. Elizabeth took this as an opening and did a sweep kick.

Surprisingly Darrel grabbed her leg and stepped on her thighs to stop her from getting up. "Gotcha." Darrel then picked Elizabeth up from the waist and threw her into a wall which dust and debris started to erupt from the impact. When the dust and debris disappeared, Elizabeth wasn't there. Darrel felt a little tiny poke on the back of his head and he did a forward roll and dodged an arrow attack.

"Wow...you're pretty good black boy." Elizabeth placed her finger on her lip and winked.

"Hehe, yah think so?" Darrel grinned menacingly.

Elizabeth went to her emotionless expression. "No." With that she jumped up and shot several more blue arrows at Darrel.

"How is she...able ta shoot arrows from her crossbow when she has no arrows?" Darrel pondered this while dodging her arrow attacks.

"Don't move" Darrel froze because the voice was right behind him and he was in a crouching position which meant he couldn't really maneuver fast enough to dodge with his size.

"Aw, damn."

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

A/N: Well, that was sad on Robert's and Ryan's battle. And sorry about the flashback, but I thought it was necessary to add that part. When the Mexicans were talking, they were speaking in Spanish. I just translated what they said, lol. But now it's Darrel and the new officer, Elizabeth's, battle. Who do you think will win? Will they find Lie Tsu's wife in time? Only time will tell. Please Read and Review! It'll encourage me to write more! :D


	10. Ch 9 Learning a Lesson

Disclaimer: Koei owns the stuff...

Chapter 9

Learning a Lesson

Darrel stood stock still, not wanting to take the full hit of the crossbow right behind his head. Darrel closed his eyes and smirked. "Hey girl. How are you...able ta shoot arrows from yo crossbow when you got no arrows?" Darrel thought he heard her body shift a little.

"Have you ever heard of musou?" Darrel opened his eyes and tried to think.

"Nah, neva heard of it, why?"

Elizabeth still held her crossbow behind Darrel's back while she spoke. "Musou is like energy that helps us use our powers. If we can will our energy into a particular thing or action, it may make a certain action take place. Take my musou arrows for example. I usually will my musou energy to collect near the tip of my crossbow and form into an arrow bolt. Then I can just fire it normally. If you can will YOUR musou energy into a solidified form of a rock, you wouldn't need any ammo." Darrel went wide-eyed. He never really thought of that. Wait, he never even knew about musou until now.

"So...musou is like our energy source ta use strong attacks, huh?" Darrel sensed that she nodded. "Hm, okay, thanks fo' tellin' me." With that remark Darrel spun around using his slingshot to knock her crossbow arm away. Darrel then closed his eyes and imagined that blue energy from his body zapped all the way to his slingshot. Darrel pulled his rubber band and let go. Opening his eyes he saw a round blue ball fly towards Elizabeth and knocked her back to the wall.

"Geh, you learned pretty quick black boy. But let me show you REAL musou projectiles." Elizabeth raised her crossbow up and started shooting out blue arrows towards Darrel's position.

Darrel side-stepped the arrows and shot back some of his own musou rocks. "Hehe, thanks fo' tellin' me girl. Dis musou thing is actually betta den my normal rocks. Speed is improved and so is the strength." Darrel formed several more musou rocks and shot them towards Elizabeth. 2 of the musou rocks hit Elizabeth in the stomach and 1 of them at her leg.

"You're getting overconfident black boy. Let me show you REAL power!" Elizabeth raised her crossbow above her head and started to chant some words. "Shoot, Tempest Eye! Your mark has been running away from you for a while. Just one shot left or else your prey will escape! Hurry, shoot him down!" Elizabeth's eyes turned dark blue and with that, her crossbow started to shine bright white.

Darrel stared in awe at her crossbow. "What da, how is that..."

Before he finished his sentence, a huge explosion engulfed Elizabeth and several red arrows scattered around the room. Darrel dodged several of them, but the last one hit him in the leg, making him fall to his knees. Looking at his leg, blood was spilling from a wound that was shaped like a hole.

"Dang, da arrow just shot through ma leg." Darrel cursed under his breath and struggled to get up. He was amazed at what he saw.

Elizabeth's crossbow was turned into a bone-like crossbow. The other difference was that her earrings turned into a white bone. Elizabeth raised her bone crossbow and shot out a red arrow which zipped right past Darrel's ears.

"Hehe, you missed girl." Darrel smirked at her and raised his slingshot...until he felt a burning sensation from his ear.

"I don't think I missed at all. You see, Tempest Eye has the ability to burn anything that is in and out of its way. Your ear right now...it's bleeding." Darrel slowly touched his ear and instinctively pulled his hands in front of his face. What he saw was blood on his fingers.

"No...way. Dat means..." Darrel looked behind and saw that the arrow went though the wall, melting the edges of the wall. "H-how did you transform yo weapon like dat?"

Elizabeth gave a shy smile. "I had to train to use Weapon Fusion for 3 months. It took me awhile, but I finally got the hang of it." Darrel couldn't contain his amazement.

"D-dat's amazing! Robert also used his Weapon Fusion! Aw man, I wanna try it out!" By the mention of Robert's name, Elizabeth looked up and gazed at Darrel.

"You know...Robert?" Darrel looked at her funny.

"Do I know em? Of course I do! He's in our Coalition Army!"

Elizabeth lowered her head and started to blush. "He's...in the Coalition Army? Why?" Darrel was wrapping a cloth from his pouch to his ear to stop the bleeding.

"Why? He wants ta beat Orochi, dat's why. Actually, everyone includin' me wants ta beat Orochi. We would neva have the oppurtunity if Will neva arrived." Elizabeth looked up and stared at Darrel, hard.

"Will? You mean that boy named Will Priston?" Darrel nodded in approval.

"Yep, dat's da one. Anyways, too much talkin'. We need ta finish dis, let's go!" Darrel loaded and shot a musou rock towards Elizabeth but she just shot her arrow and made the musou rock melt away. Darrel dived away sideways to dodge the burning arrow. Darrel rolled to recover and loaded. Darrel closed his eyes and imagined that 7 rocks were loaded into one finger. With a release, when Darrel opened his eyes he saw 7 blue musou rocks fly towards Elizabeth. Elizabeth shot her burning arrow which melted 6 rocks, but the last one scraped her cheek, which made some blood appear from the wound.

Elizabeth touched her cheek and suddenly got an angered expression on her face. "You...you ruined my face! Now I...now I can't look at Robert anymore!" Darrel scratched his afro in confusion.

"Why would yah want ta look at Robert fo'? He's too old for yah." Elizabeth went wide-eyed and blushed madly.

"How should you know how I feel? You're just...a dumb black boy!" Elizabeth placed both her hands on her bone crossbow and a huge red arrow was charging at the tip of the crossbow. Darrel just stood there, staring at the arrow.

"Take this!" Elizabeth shot out the arrow but got sent back to the wall by the recoil of the shot. The arrow almost reached Darrel when a huge windstorm slashed the arrow in two, causing an explosion in the process. "What? How can you..." Elizabeth turned bright red when a white armored man walked through the dust and debris. Robert stood there with his Waning Ryu propped on his shoulders.

"Hello Elizabeth, I see you're fighting one of my comrades." Robert looked behind him and saw Darrel laying on the ground, dazed.

Elizabeth looked straight at Robert and yelled in a loud voice, "Why...why are you working with some little kid? Is he stronger than Orochi? How would you know..." Before she finished her rant, Robert slashed Waning Ryu downward, sending a sonic boom towards her. Elizabeth jumped and shot a red arrow towards the sonic boom. The two attacks collided, but the arrow suddenly dissipated and the sonic boom went straight towards her. Elizabeth screamed as she went through 3 walls and out the castle. Robert noticed Darrel getting up from his dazed state and then walked away.

"R...Robert? Is dat you?" Robert stopped and turned around to face Darrel.

"Hehe, who'd yah think it was? Some other guy with white hair?" Darrel smiled, but noticed that Robert's eyes were red.

"Hey, you..."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Come on, we better find Will." With that both Robert and Darrel ran straight towards the stairs where Will took.

_THE BACK DOOR AREA_

_--_

Lie Tsu and Mao Tsu ran all the way to the back of the castle, beating up some snake soldiers along the way. "Ha! They have guards patrolling the back but not the front? Geez, surveillance is so bad here, don't yah think so son?" Mao Tsu was looking ahead with a sad expression on his face. "Oh...what's wrong Mao?"

"Papa, do you think that the guys will save Mama? What if she's..." Lie Tsu stopped running, which made Mao Tsu stop as well.

"My son, don't ever think like that. You have to believe that Mama is alright and that she's safe. I bet the guys will find her before us. Just don't worry. And anyways, if we find her, we'll be the heroes!" Mao Tsu smiled from his dad's comment. "Now, let's go!"

They both continued to run until they stopped at a back door. The door was wooden and wasn't as big as the front door of the castle. When they turned the knob to open the door, they were REALLY surprised at what was inside. There was a huge lobby with a wooden table with a spread out map. Chairs were tucked into the table. A huge map boards-like stand was in front of the table. No one was inside.

"Papa, are you sure no one is inside?" Mao Tsu tried to look past his dad's shoulders.

"Yes, I'm sure. This is some kind of strategy meeting room. There should be many officers and generals here, but there aren't any right now. Let's go." Lie Tsu and Mao Tsu slipped through into the room and looked around the place. There were several windows that let in the sun's rays. Dust was collecting on the map and the chair and board stand was too. "Wow, no one has been using this room, huh Papa?" Lie Tsu had a grim expression on his face.

"We have company my son." When they stood back to back, snake troops were spilling into the room. They were all armed with swords and axes and had sneers on their faces.

"Hey boss, we caught the intruders." The snake soldiers were stepping aside as a huge, fat asian man came into the room. And he was holding a very HUGE flail. The round ball was as big as a closet, and as it crashed through the wall, Lie Tsu and Mao Tsu went wide-eyed.

"This is not good Papa," whispered Mao Tsu. The fat, asian man glanced at both Lie and Mao Tsu and started to laugh a guttural laugh.

"Well, well, it seems my minions have trapped you. If you surrender and follow me, no harm will be done to you." Lie and Mao Tsu looked at each other and broke the back-to-back defense. Lie Tsu hung his head down.

"We'll...we'll follow you." The fat asian man smiled ear to ear.

--

A/N: Yeah, for some reason, I feel that the Darrel to Elizabeth fight felt boring. Oh well, the other fight will be cooler. But, now Lie Tsu and Mao Tsu has been trapped in a room with snake soldiers and that fat asian man! And they accepted to follow him! OH NOES!! Anyways, please Read and Review. Encouragement and good criticism is good for a writer...I think. (ALSO ACCEPTING BIOS. CHECK MY PROFILE FOR INFO!)


	11. Ch 10 The Slave Master Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Koei's stuff. Just the characters and the stuff that I created.

Chapter 10

The Slave Master Part 1

Lie Tsu and Mao Tsu had their hands tied behind their backs and were being led by the fat asian man through a hallway. 2 snake soldiers next to him were holding Lie and Mao's weapons and several other snake soldiers were behind them, making sure that Lie and Mao Tsu wouldn't escape.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Lie Tsu as they walked on through the hallway. The fat asian man glanced at Lie Tsu and laughed.

"We'll be going to Chung Lee's most Unescapable Cell! No prisoners have escaped from my cell before!" Chung Lee laughed loudly.

"N-none of the prisoners escaped?" whispered Mao Tsu.

Chung Lee stopped walking and spun around to face them. "That's right...NO ONE escaped." Chung heaved his ball in chain onto his shoulders and started walking forward again. The snake soldiers behind Mao and Lie Tsu pushed them on.

"Papa...we gotta find a way to escape!" muttered Mao Tsu.

Lie Tsu had a grim expression on his face. "I'm thinking up a way right now."

A little while later, the group entered a huge room with bar-like cells on the walls. The cells were iron-made and several prisoners were there laying around and stuff. Chung Lee went towards one of the cells and opened the door.

"This will be your new home." Chung Lee smirked and pushed Mao and Lie Tsu through the door and swung the door closed. Mao Tsu fell on his stomach while Lie Tsu just fell to his knees. They both heard Chung Lee's heavy footsteps lessen.

"Hmmm, this must be the cell." Lie Tsu looked around and was disgusted at the conditions.

The cell bars were iron and dust and weird yellow splotches were splattered everywhere. The ground was covered with dusty hay and a trough of yellow water was placed on the cell bars. A hunch-backed figure was quivering in a corner. Her long black hair came down to her waist, covering her body.

"Wow, the prisoners are being treated like...horses or something," said Mao Tsu, looking closely at the yellow water. Lie Tsu slowly advanced towards the figure and talked to her in a soft voice.

"Um...excuse me? Are you okay? Wait...I mean...of course you're not. You're being treated like an animal. Anyways, can I do anything for you?" Lie Tsu felt Mao Tsu's hand on his shoulders.

"Papa, are you sure we should be talking to strangers. Especially ones that are covering themselves with hair?" Lie Tsu smacked his palm onto his forehead and turned around to look at Mao Tsu.

"My son...to get info we're gonna have to ask the prisoners around here. I think I might have a plan to get them all to escape." Mao Tsu nodded and sat on the ground.

"So...what should we do?" Lie Tsu looked around again once more, and thought up a plan.

"Wait here." Lie Tsu placed his hand on Mao's shoulders and went towards the figure. "Excuse me...lady? Yeah, um, my name is Lie Tsu. And this other one here is my son, Mao Tsu. We've been trying to...save someone. Actually, my wife. Her name was Xing Tsu. Me and another group are trying to save her, but we don't know where she is..." Lie Tsu hung his head low.

"I think I know who you're looking for." The lady stood up and dusted her prison robes. Lie Tsu looked up wide-eyed.

"Y-you do?!" Lie Tsu clung onto the lady's robe and bowed down. "Please, tell me! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" The lady had a beautiful voice, like a singer, and she started to turn around.

"A-anything." Lie Tsu was looking at her head.

"Okay then...please...help me and the prisoners...my love." And with that, the lady fully spun around and Lie Tsu and Mao Tsu's eyes went super wide. There before them was a beautiful women.

She had long black hair that went down to her waist and light brown eyes. Her skin was light brown and she was of a lean build. Her brown prison robes covered her entire body, arms and legs.

"X...xing Tsu?" Lie Tsu went teary eyed, stood up, and hugged his wife. "You're alive! Wow, you're alive! Mao Tsu, come! Say hello to your mother again!" Mao Tsu was already sniffling and ran up to his mom. Xing Tsu smiled and hugged the both of them.

"I missed you both so much. But please, we must act now. The fat man Chung Lee will patrol around here any minute now!"

Lie Tsu smacked his hands on his forehead. "Aw, but we had our weapons captured by the snakes! How are we..."

Xing Tsu placed her finger on Lie Tsu's lips. "I got something that'll help." Xing Tsu dug through her robe pockets and took out a weird, cylinder-like tube. She found a yellow button and pressed on it, which the tube emitted a bright, red light.

"What IS that?" asked Mao Tsu, as he looked on curiously. Xing Tsu smiled.

"Someone here called it a "laser". It was supposed to be able to cut through anything. Let's see if it's true, shall we?" She placed the red laser light on the iron bars, and sure enough, the bars started to melt. Smoke was pouring out of the now damaged bars, and the sizzling sound continued.

"Lie Tsu, Mao Tsu. How did you both get here? Wasn't it hard to get in?" Xing Tsu asked while cutting the bars. Lie Tsu hid a smirk on his face.

"We went to Ueda Castle with another group, consisting of 3 other warriors. It seems that they weren't...from this world. Which must mean that Orochi is REALLY plotting something this time."

"Yes, he is plotting something, but you haven't answered my question yet. Wasn't it hard to get in here?" Lie Tsu scratched his head, but was surprised that the bonds that binded their wrists were now gone.

"Hey, how did..." He looked at the laser and saw Xing Tsu smiling. "Oh right...ahem, anyways, there weren't any guards or anyone stationed in front of the castle. But in the inside, they were already expecting our encounter. I couldn't tell, but the other group must've found some guards there. I heard some loud noises coming from the entrace while getting to the back door." Mao Tsu nodded and started speaking.

"Hey Mama, we also got ambushed. By that fat man. He had tons of snake soldiers with him. We didn't really stand a chance."

Xing Tsu already cut through the bars and made it large enough for a giant to go through. "Wow, must've been an adventure. But anyways, let's go help the others." Xing Tsu stepped out of the cell and so did Lie and Mao Tsu.

"Hope Will and the others are okay.." muttered Lie Tsu as the three of them started helping out the other prisoners in the cell.

_MY POINT OF VIEW_

_--_

That wasn't a long way from where Darrel was. I was standing in front of a huge, purple door. From all the crazy things here, a purple door had to be one of em. The door had a snake-like door knocker in the center, and it looked like it was going through the door. I made sure my spear was on my back, and opened the door. Wow, the place was HUGE!

It was like a mansion lobby or something. The floor was covered with cotton-like rugs with designs of snakes. The windows were lined along the walls, letting in the sun's rays. And it was opened too, so air was going through. 3 chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling, and were lighted by...light bulbs? Right across from where I was was a throne carved from silver. A little purple cushion was layed on the seat, and a cup was placed on the throne chair's arm.

The strange thing was...a purple cloaked figure was standing there, not moving. The air from the windows was making her cloak flap and made my clothes flap as well.

"Hehe, hi! Were you touring the castle? Isn't it wonderful! I just love it! You know, Lord Orochi gave the castle to me as a thank you gift for serving him! He's such a nice person." This purple cloaked figure sounded like a cheery girl. You know, the kind of girls that likes to talk alot and are happy all the time? Yeah, those kind of girls.

"Are you the slave master?" I gripped my spear from my back and handled it with both my hands. I needed to be prepared, she can catch me off guard if I'm not paying attention. And her talking is doing a good job of getting me distracted.

"What if I'm not? What if I'm just a girl that was passing by? What if I was a messenger FOR the slave master? Well, who knows?"

I went wide-eyed and I thought I spotted an anime sweatdrop falling from my head. "Well, you ARE the slave master. You're the only one in the room." I spread my arms wide, emphasizing my point.

The purple-cloaked figure shrugged, or so I thought. "Okay, fine, fine, I'm the slave master. So what? You wanna kill me or something? You know, that's impossible. I've been influenced by the power of Orochi."

"Influenced..by Orochi?" I relaxed my arms alittle. If I should, I need to get some info before I kill her...wait, a her?

"That's right, "influenced" by Orochi. It's like getting super powers from a god or something. Whoever Orochi trusts, he would lend them powers that are supernatural-like. And he trusts only 8 of us."

"You mean...there's more of you slave masters?" I went wide-eyed.

"Well, I'm the only slave master. The others have different jobs. I can't really tell you about their jobs can I?...You're a stranger."

I pointed my spear towards her. "Great, I just noticed, but you're a girl!" Okay, this is getting weird, but I think I noticed her getting an anime sweatdrop as well.

"Okay...that's not really the point is it?"

"My group has been saying that you're a male! If you're a girl..."

"You can't hit girls...can you?" I went wide-eyed and saw from the corners of my eyes that she was right behind me. I ducked low and felt a huge wave above my body. I did a front roll and spun around to face her again.

"Well, I guess you can say that. But if it's a BAD girl, I can hit em."

"Is that so? Well then, wanna see what I REALLY look like?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you telling me you're naked under there?" The purple cloaked girl giggled.

"If I was, you'd be getting a massive nosebleed and you'd be dead. But no, I'm not naked." Her hands grabbed her cloak and she pulled it off. And...yeah, wow.

She had black hair that went to her shoulders and it was streaked with purple hair dyes. Her eyes were dark brown and her skin was light brown. Her nose was European-shaped. But anyways, she was wearing a purple shirt and purple jeans that hugged her body. And she was wearing black Puma sneakers. And in her hand was a chain whip with 2 blades that were protruding from the front end. And she was skinny but not fat...so she has a pretty good build.

"Check me out! Bet you weren't expecting that!" The girl did a peace sign and smiled.

"Very nice, but I was already expecting you to take off that cloak sooner or later." I grinned and then charged forward. But she"tsked" at me and wagged her finger at my direction.

"You don't get it do you? If I was to fight a healthy opponent, I'd be a goner. Here, let my guards fight you first!" She spread her arms wide and all of a sudden, the ceiling tiles opened up and 5 snake soldiers for each hole came out. The girl giggled and jumped out the window.

"Wait! Aw man!" I looked across from me, and saw like 30 snake soldiers standing there, ready to take me down. But I wasn't gonna let them have their way.

I threw my spear like a javelin and locked my feet around my spear while in mid-air. Twisting my body weight around, I was soon transformed into a spinning wheel. I knocked off 5 snake soldiers around me, and when my mid-air attack suddenly started to slow, I put my feet on the ground and did a 360 degree spin with my spear, slicing off several heads. 2 snake soldiers with swords lunged forward but I put up my spear in a horizontal block and pushed them back, following it up with a smack into their heads with the spiky end of my spear, caving their faces into their heads.

I stabbed my spiky end of my spear into a random snake soldier, and started to smack him against the snake soldiers that surrounded me. Sure enough, my spear lost its victim and the snake soldier crashed into several others in a straight line.

"Dang it, I have no time for this." I jumped on top of a snake soldier's head and started to step on heads one after the other. I jumped out of the window and landed on grass. Looking back towards the window, I saw the snake soldiers yelling and screaming at me. I looked forward and saw the girl standing on a rock.

"Well, you escaped my guards. Don't you have the guts to kill em all? I like boys like that, y'know?" She stood up and suddenly spun her chain whip above her head. "The names Marissa Itolo, Slave Master of Ueda!"

She swung her chain whip towards me, the 2 blades glinting from the sun above us. I ducked down to dodge the incoming attack and charged towards her with my spear in front of me. She must've guessed my move, as she pulled her chain whip back, and the 2 blades scratched across my back, blood spilling from the wounds.

I fell forward with my spear stuck into the ground. Marissa spun her chain whip around again, but then she disappeared from sight.

"W-what? Where is she?" I stood up and plucked my spear out of the ground.

"I'm right behind you." I spun around and saw the chain whip coming towards me. I did a horizontal block with my spear and stopped the chain whip from stabbing me. "Y'know, you got some noobish skills. You're not really good on 1 on 1 fights, are you?" Marissa tugged on her chain whip and placed her free hand onto her hip.

"I guess I'm just good against crowds..." I gazed at my spear. "What does it matter to you anyways?" Marissa just shrugged.

"I'm just saying, I've fought better opponents then you. Oh well, I'm just gonna have to kill you, quickly." Marissa closed her eyes, spinning her chain whip above her head. "HISS, Basilesk! PLUNGE INTO THE HEARTS OF THE VICTIM'S FLESH, AND SAVOR THE MOMENT OF VICTORY! NOW HISS!!" A huge explosion erupted around her, which pretty much clouded my vision. Once the explosion dissipated, aw man I was scared.

Her weapon was still a chain, but her chain whip was moving so...snake-like. As if it had a mind of a snake or something. And on the front end of her chain whip, 4 curved blades protruded. Like fangs of a snake...

"Scared? You should be, this is my Weapon Fusion of Basilesk." Marissa smirked and then swung her Basilesk towards me. "Now get ready to die!" The chain whip looked like it opened its mouth, making its 4 fangs bigger and wider.

I swung my spear in a 45 degree angle, knocking the Basilesks attack away and dashed towards Marissa. I then thrusted my spear towards her stomach, but she sidestepped and I suddenly...felt pain from my back. When I looked down, I saw 4 fangs protruding from my stomach, and blood was flowing like crazy.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I knew you had no skills. I bet you wouldn't be able to hold yourself against Orochi himself. Too bad, I wanted to have a good fight."

Wow, hehe, my head, it feels light-headed. My vision is starting to get much more blurrier. I can't even feel my body anymore. I'm losing...too much blood...

And with that, my body fell to the ground.

_MARISSA'S POINT OF VIEW_

_--_

Marissa tugged on her whip, when all of a sudden saw Will's hands grab hold of the head of Basilesk. "Gah, what the! You're supposed to be..."

"What? Dead? Come on, WILL's dead, but not me." Marissa went wide-eyed when Will looked up towards her.

His entire left half of his face was...burning with white fire. And his left eye was no more, there was a huge bone-like spike that protruded instead. White flames were pouring out of the crevice of the spiky eye and his mouth and nose. His left face was even emitting some hot aura. And his voice...sounded like 2 people in a body.

"Aw, what a cute face. Are you scared of seeing me? Please, Will is much uglier than me, don't you think?" Will stood up now, and pulled the front end of Basilesk that exposed itself out of his stomach. Marissa lost her grip on Basilesk and now Will held it from its front end first. The blood that was spilling from Will's stomach suddenly turned into white flames. "Let me show you...MY TRUE POWER!"

Will appeared right in front of Marissa and grabbed her neck, choking her in the process. "Gah, what the hell's with you! Let me go!" Marissa started to pound on Will's hand, but it wouldn't budge.

_It's like he changed his personality...and his face. Ew! So gross! _"W-who are you?" Will looked up, his mouth curling into a wide grin.

"My name? Who needs to know? It can be Bob or Marley. It can be Michael or Jackson. No one knows. Who needs to know a person's name anyways? But I guess because you're gonna die soon...I'll tell you." Will swung Marissa's body to the wall, and she slammed into it, creating an imprint on the wall. "The name is Abbadon, the demon of flames...or white flames anyways." Abbadon gazed at his arms, which were still Will's arms. "Hmmm, I don't get it...this isn't my true form. Gah, that idiotic Will, he can't even use his own skills. Let me show you, girl, what he was SUPPOSED to be able to do!"

Abbadon took the spear and started to grab and spin it around. The spiky end of the spear suddenly latched off, but it was connected by a string of white flames. Spinning it above his head, Abbadon started to talk.

"Hehehe, if Will used my power, he would've been able to use his own spear into a flaming whip of death! Jeez, Will has no sense of creativity with fire. Bah, trying to learn my name. Big mistake for him, but a great freedom for me!" Abbadon swung the flaming spear whip at Marissa which she dodged easily. But the white flames started to melt the ground and the wall of the castle.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you, but if this technique hits something...it melts." Marissa went wide-eyed and grabbed her Basilesk from the ground.

"Y-you're crazy!" Marissa pointed her free finger at Abbadon, which he just shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe I am. Anyways, let's start over!" Abbadon started to spin the flaming spear whip above his head again. "But this time...you're gonna die." With that remark, Abbadon let go, which the flaming spear whip cometed towards Marissa. "See yah later...IN HELL!!"

Marissa went wide-eyed and swung her Basilesk.

--

A/N: Well, well, well, I don't think I did well on this chapter, but oh well, hope you enjoy it. And hey, Lie Tsu and Mao Tsu finally found their wife/mom! And now Will has to fight Marissa. But how did this new demon appear from Will? Will we find out on the next chapter? OF COURSE! Please Read and Review. I'll probably have a very BIG surprise in store for you guys in this next chapter. :D


	12. Ch 11 The Slave Master Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Koei's stuff. Just MY characters and ideas.

Chapter 11

The Slave Master Part 2

The fangs of Basilesk and the burning spear collided into each other, creating a huge explosion. Dust and debris scattered everywhere and Marissa was sent flying to the wall. Once the debris settled down, Abbadon was still standing with a grin on his face. The Basilesk and the spear were laying next to each other, across from both Abbadon and Marissa's positions.

"Pff, lucky throw." Abaddon started walking towards the spear, but Marissa dashed forward and grabbed Basilesk. She then went into an offensive stance, swinging Basilesk above her head to get some momentum.

"I'm not letting you take the spear again. This time, you're going empty-handed." Marissa swung Basilesk in a horizontal swing, but Abaddon easily jumped over it as if it was a jump rope.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, girl. Whatever, it's my..." Abaddon stood where he was. Basilesk's 4 fangs were lodged into Abaddon's shoulders, white fire spilling out from the supposed "wound". Silence was settling in the room until Marissa spoke.

"How did you...take control of this kid's body?" Marissa gripped firmly on her Basilesk handle and glanced at Abaddon.

Even though he was bitten, Abaddon showed no emotion whatsoever. "Hmmm, how should I say this? I didn't really "take control" of his body until he asked for my name. Actually...he was meditating for my name. He was just sitting wherever he was, and just started calling me. I heard, and I answered. There, does that answer your question?" Abaddon narrowed his eyes towards Marissa.

"Not really...but..."

_Inside the mind of Will/Abaddon_

_--_

It's so dark and hot in here. It seems like I'm in a black room with a huge bonfire-like place in the middle that acts like some kind of light source. The walls were black, the floor was black...everything was black. I walked towards the bonfire but 2 feet away the heat was unbearable. I was sweating like crazy, and my clothes are getting soaked. I stepped back from the bonfire, but I bumped into something...or someone. When I turned around, I saw a cloaked figure standing right in front of me.

His cloak was white with red embroidery which was stitched together through the sleeves and edges of the cloak. The cowl of the cloak covered the figure's face completely, but in his hands was the spear that I used. The design was COMPLETELY different from my spear though.

The spear head was now burning like white fire. The handle was all red with white fire that spiraled along the handle. And at the end of the spear was 4 burning, white spikes that curved outward.

"Who are you?" I just stood there, staring at his covered face. For some reason, I felt like I knew who he/she was. Nah, maybe that was my imagination. The cloaked figure chuckled.

"You don't know who I am? Please, you're making me feel bad." The cloaked figure had a combination of a high-pitched voice and a deep voice. Weird. Anyways, he started advancing slowly towards me, spear in his hand. When I noticed that my spear wasn't with me, I held up my fists, ready to defend myself from his attack, even though I was...unarmed.

"Dude, I'm not joking. I don't know you. I feel like I do, but I don't. Just tell me who you are!" The cloaked figure stopped where he was 3 feet away from me, and sighed.

"Yep, that's gonna poke a hole through my hollow heart. Fine, I'll introduce myself. I am Abaddon, a demon who has the infinite control of intense, white fire. I'm here, in YOUR mind, because someone here called for me."

"Wait, did you say in MY mind?" That's the craziest thing I've EVER HEARD! Being in your own mind with someone else inside?

Abaddon slapped his hand on his covered face. "Yes, in YOUR mind. If you don't even know about this, why am I even here? Pff, I'm wasting my time with a first timer." Abaddon spun around and started to walk somewhere, when I yelled out in a loud voice.

"WAIT! Did you say someone HERE called for your name? Is that someone...me?" I pointed myself for emphasis, but I got my answer from his high/low chuckle.

"That's right buddy. It seems like you want to go home so badly, that you would do ANYTHING to get home. Even ask for a demon that would kill his master just by meeting him." I gulped at that remark. "I want to see how you fight. If you can make me spill a single drop of blood from any part of my body, then I'll think of...helping you."

I stared at his back. "And what if I lose?"

Abaddon turned around and I suddenly saw his mouth. He smirked. "I'll just take your body as my own then."My spear suddenly dropped out of the sky and was placed on my hand. "Now, be prepared for anything that I do, okay? My good chum." Abaddon's cloak burned off in a miraculous white and red flare and the heat in the dark room suddenly rose up. And man, Abaddon looks freaky.

His height looked approximately 5'11? He had red pants with white flames billowing out from the tiny spaces of his pants. He had no shirt on, so you could see his abs and packs pretty well. He was light-brown skinned and had 2 huge, white scars that streaked diagonally across his shoulder to his pelvis, which looked like an X-marked scar. His arms were lean built, with bone-like spikes sticking out of his elbows and shoulders. His face was grotesque though. Instead of both of his eyes being existant, instead were 2 bone-like spikes protruding out of his eye sockets, and white flames were spilling out from the crevice. He had white hair which went down to his eyebrows and his mouth was raised to a huge grin. Obviously, flames were spilling from his mouth as well.

"Were you suspecting a more bigger demon? Don't worry, this isn't my true form." Abaddon brought out his flaming spear and stomped it on the ground. "Ready?"

I used both of my hands to handle my spear and raised it in an offensive posture. "As ready as can be." And thus, we charged.

Now I know that weapon deadlocks are determined from one's strength and size, but with fire billowing from his spear, it wasn't long before I let go of the deadlock. Not a good idea. Abaddon held his spear in a horizontal position and bashed it squarely into my stomach and quickly did a 360 degree spin with his spear, which knocked me back ALMOST close to that bonfire. And with the added sweltering heat, I'm already wearing down, fast.

"What, giving up already? Come on, I'm just gettin started!" Abaddon was grinning like crazy, and was spinning his spear around in a professional way.

"This heat! It's not fair! You can take the heat, but I can't!" I charged at him but he frickin sidestepped me really quick.

"Oh, it's not fair! Boohoo, I'm dying from the sun! Oh no! SHUT UP ALREADY! If being called from an idiot was bad, being called from a whiner is even worse! Just be a man and fight! When in a battle, use your environment to your advantage! It's called strategy, okay!?" Abaddon spun his spear above his head, and with a yell, smashed it into the ground. The ground cracked and white flames started to burst forth from the ground, heading towards me.

I siderolled to the left and dashed quickly towards Abaddon. I threw my spear like a javelin towards Abaddon but quickly jumped and locked both my ankles to the handle. With a grunt, I spun my body around, making the spear do the same, and I suddenly turned into a whirling human body with a spear. I don't know what just happened, but I was suddenly sent sprawling on the ground.

"Hahaha! Oh man, this is NOT WORTH MY TIME! Come on, kid! Can't you do anything better? I might as well just take your body right now!" Abaddon dashed towards me, a burst of flames being created behind Abaddon's feet.

"Never! I'll never let you take my body! I'll defeat you...HERE AND NOW!" I dashed towards him as well. It seemed like the world was slowing down. Abaddon's spear was burning a bright white, blinding my eyes but I still kept my spear in front of me.

BANG!

My spear and his spear collided into each other and a huge white explosion engulfed both of us. I must be getting delirious after every second, but I heard laughing and more laughing, until my entire head started to fill with maniacal laughter. And then I blacked out...

_Outside Will/Abaddon's mind_

_--_

Marissa didn't know what just happened, but Abaddon was acting all weird now. Abaddon broke out of Basilesk's grip, but now he's started going mentally insane, muttering words of "Damn you!" and "Oh no you're not!" He's even started to move around like a demented person, bumping into walls and stuff. And then all was silent. Abaddon fell to his knees with his head bent down. It looked as if his body went limp. Then the body stirred.

"Uhhh..." Will's body started to get up.

"Okay...you okay? You may need a chill pill." Marissa started to swing her Basilesk when a painful feeling went to her hands. In pure shock she saw what it was. Abaddon thrusted his spear into her handle, piercing through her palms and the handle of Basilesk. Blood was dripping madly from her handle and she found herself against the wall.

"A chill pill? Hehehe, not anymore." Abaddon grabbed Marissa's throat and swung her body behind him, creating a massive explosion in the process. Abaddon took the spear out of the wall, which was stained with blood. Looking behind him, when the dust dissipated, Marissa's body was slouched from the wall, and she was holding her hand crying.

"Ah, that was fun! Now that I defeated Will and took over his body, now I'll be able to kill...YOU." Abaddon spun his spear above his head and slammed it into the ground, white flames bursting out of the cracks from the ground. Or...it was supposed to.

Marissa closed her eyes, getting ready to meet her fate from Abaddon's wrath, but she felt nothing. She risked a peek and saw an amazing scene right in front of her. A huge great sword was exposed out of Abaddon's stomach, and actual blood started to spill out of the wound. Although Marissa's hand was bleeding like mad, she still had the energy to stand up and cry a little more, before she fell down to the ground.

Abaddon coughed up white blood and looked behind him. There was Robert McKinley, wearing a smirk on his face. Abaddon's eyes went wide, and said in a low voice. "It's you..."

Robert raised his finger to his own lips. "Shhh, don't tell anyone." And with that, Robert took his great sword out of Abaddon's body, and slashed diagonally across his back, blood spraying out. With a grunt, Will's body fell down next to Marissa's body. Robert looked around and saw the destruction of the throne room of Ueda.

"Wow, all this destruction just to save the slaves? Hmm..." Robert paced to the middle of the huge room. Darrel came through the entrance and looked at Robert in a strange way.

"Y'know, we're gonna have ta get Will's body ta recova, y'know?" Robert nodded his head in silence. The silence was interrupted when both Robert and Darrel heard a scuffling sound near them. When they turned their head, they saw Lie Tsu, Mao Tsu, a lady, and many other prisoners running towards them.

"Hey Mama, here's the other people! Hi peoples!" Mao Tsu waved his hand while having a happy grin on his face. Lie Tsu smirked while Xing Tsu giggled. The prisoners were talking to each other excitedly and screaming hallelujahs and the like. Once they got to Robert and Darrel, they saw what happened to the place. And they were stone-still when they saw Will and Marissa's body laying there, blood being made into pools.

Robert turned around towards them, and with a serious face and voice said, "We're gonna have to stay here in Ueda Village for a while." No one replied.

--

A/N: I'm so sorry everyone! I had writer's block or something, or maybe I was lazy, i dunno. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. But anyhow, I don't think I really did good on this chapter...at all. I'm gonna have to improve. .

But anyways, hope you liked the duel between Will and Abaddon. And would Will ever recover from his physical and mental damages?

Hope you guys would continue reading my story. :D

Read and Review please!


	13. Ch 12 A Shy Girl and an Evil Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Koei...

Note: The italics in the beginning is just someone talking and Will is trying to find out who's talking.

Chapter 12

A Shy Girl and an Evil Plan

Uhhhh...wow, my head hurts as if someone thomped me with an iron hammer. My vision was all dark, I couldn't see a thing. I couldn't even feel my own body moving, its like my whole body is numb.

_Hey, I think he's waking!_

I'm even hearing voices! Am I going mad? It sounded like a feminine voice.

_Hurry, bring a loincloth dipped with water!_

Dang, nab! I can't think straight! What just happened? Why am I all numb and stuff?

_You guys are useless...I meant for you guys to bring cold water, not warm! Please, hurry and get this loincloth cold!_

Maybe I'm back home now? Laying in my bed, just being rudely awakened by my sister yelling at my brother?

_Finally, here, give it to me. Nevermind, give me that bowl, we're making this quick._

SPLASH! I jolted forward and suddenly shivered from instinct. My face was all cold and wet, but at least my vision finally became clear. Looking around, it looked like I wasn't in my bed at all.

The room I was in was dimly lit, with several candles placed on a wooden table next to me. 2 windows and an open door was across from where I was, and a purple haze of light was shining through. There was a wooden bowl with a wet loincloth in it next to a cotton mat that I was resting on. And a purple-clothed girl and 3 other guys was present in the room, curiously looking at my reaction.

"Well, well, you're finally awake, Will Priston." The purple-clothed girl smirked, and gave the bowl with the loincloth to 1 of the guys.

"Hey Will, you okay? Just to make sure that you didn't get an amnesia or anything, my name's Mao Tsu, the other one is my dad, Lie Tsu, and the one that left was Darrel. Robert is somewhere wandering in the village and my mom, Xing Tsu is shopping for some supplies. And our newest addition to our force is!" Mao Tsu acted out a dramatic bow and pointed towards the purple-clothed girl, "MARISSA!"

I turned my sight towards her, and then went wide-eyed. "WHAT?! What are...what are you doing here?! I thought...wait, what just happened? How did I even get here in the first place?" I looked around, making sure that I wasn't in some kind of dream, like when I was in a mushroom village and a huge light was...nevermind, I'll just explain my dream later.

"Oh, come on now! You should be happy that I'm here! I'm like an angel that appeared out of heaven to help the poor travelers!" Marissa placed her hands to her chest dramatically and sighed. "Oh, and I also "kinda" saved you...from this demon named Abaddon." I went wide-eyed at that last word.

"Wait, what happened? Did I...I mean he win? Did you win? What happened!" I was holding her shoulders and shaking her ruthlessly for some information. Marissa nudged me off and said in a happy voice.

"Actually, we both lost. He kinda used his spear and pierced through my palms." She raised her bandaged hands. "But then Robert came and kinda dealt some blows on your body. It should heal soon."

I suddenly noticed a weird pang feeling on my back, and when I reached my back with my hands, sure enough, there was a huge bandage on my back, covering the wound that I took instead of Abaddon.

"I lost." I had my head held low. From my guess, Marissa and Mao Tsu was looking at each other in a confused state. Mao Tsu spoke up.

"What do you mean you lost? No one won that battle! Don't worry!" Mao Tsu was grinning.

"No, I lost somewhere in my mind. While I was supposedly unconscious, I had a visit to my own mind. There I met Abaddon, and tell you the truth, he was freaky. He had some crazy battle techniques, and he obliterated me in a final deadlock. Damn!" I thumped my fist on the table next to me, but winced from the pain on my shoulder. "Um, where did I get this wound?"

Marissa looked guiltily down to her twiddling hands. "I, uh, while fighting Abaddon, used my Weapon Fusion technique and kinda...let Basilesk bite down Abaddon. I also dealt some injury to your stomach, but don't worry, it's patched up!" Marissa looked up again and stared at me with an ear to ear grin.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You really think that smile will make me forgive you?" Marissa thought for a while.

"Yep."

"Well...you're right. You're forgiven." I smiled back at her. Marissa happily giggled and hugged me quickly. Wow, I haven't smiled for a while. Maybe because of the battles me and my friends are going through?

"But seriously, I lost against Abaddon. If I want to beat him, I'm gonna have to improve my battle skills greatly. And if I'm in a certain situation, I CANNOT be controlled by Abaddon again."

"Wow, this Abaddon guy sounds really strong Will." Me, Marissa and Mao Tsu turned our heads to the doorway and saw Robert McKinley with his great sword propped up on his shoulders.

"Well, of course he is! He IS a demon!" I retorted. Mao Tsu looked at me concerned.

"You know, fighting a demon in your mind sounds...implausible. Not many people would believe that." I sighed from his statement.

"Well! Whatever the case is, you're okay now!" Marissa clapped her hands together.

"And!" Robert pointed out, as he went in the room. "To get stronger, you'll need to train. I think I'll help you in that department. Come, follow me. And don't forget to take your spear with you." Robert left the room, and Mao Tsu and Marissa did the same. I found my spear propped next to a corner wall, so after dressing up and taking my weapon I went out of the room.

It was actually a small, wooden shack that I just came out from. And outside was amazing. The purple hue that the setting sun was sending out was so bright that I had to visor my eyes from becoming blinded. There were maple trees and berry bushes sprawled around the field. The grass was tilting to certain directions from the wind which blew softly. It was a perfect place to relax.

"Think fast." I heard Robert's voice somewhere in front of me, and instantly I ducked to the ground and felt a huge whooshing sound above me. Looking up I saw Robert raise his great sword, getting ready for a stab attack. I side-rolled to the right, dodging his attack.

"Hey, that's not fair! I wasn't ready yet!" Robert conked me on the head with his knuckles, and said in a slow and stern voice.

"You have to take every advantage in your own hands. If you see your enemy blinded for a second, use that chance to strike at him. If you see your enemy glancing at any other direction use that time to swiftly strike. Oppurtunities like those should never be missed in battle. Now, get ready to spar."

And yeah, that's how we went through the afternoon. Me, Robert, Marissa and Mao Tsu sparring with each other. While sparring, I also got some small info, like where we were and stuff.

We were in some kind of lone shack which was sitting on a hill not far from Ueda Village. After our spar, we rested for a little while and just chilled around the area. Lie Tsu, Darrel, and Lie Tsu's wife Xing Tsu, came back from Ueda Village. Mao Tsu and Darrel was talking and laughing with Marissa. Lie Tsu and Xing Tsu was conversing with Robert about something. And me? I was just walking around Ueda Village.

The village was still bustling in the afternoon. And actually, from the activities going on here, the village sounds and feels more happy and joyful. I guess the news of us defeating the generals of the castle has given the slaves hope for a better future or something. Kids were playing around, acting like soldiers and play fighting with each other. Families were starting to unite and spend time together. And the place looked cleaner then the last time we came here. No garbage was strewn about the streets, and the buildings looked clean. The castle loomed overhead, empty from any enemies. I wonder who the leader is going to be?

While thinking of a leader, I thought I spotted a figure in a corner of my eye staring at me. When I turn around, no one's there except kids waving at me or adults talking. I just shrugged it off and walked away. Once I came to an alley, I was surprised to see...a girl sitting on a rock with a harp set on her lap.

The harp looked incredible. It had a golden color to it, even the strings were gold! The girl was plucking the strings, creating a beautiful sound with each pluck.

The girl had her black hair all over her face, so you couldn't really see her facial expressions. She was wearing a yellow shirt with white flowers spread all over and a jean skirt that went a tiny bit above her knees. She also wore sandals as her footwear. The way she moved to the music...it looked like she enjoyed playing the harp. But why would a girl be playing a harp in an alley? Isn't that kinda...freaky?

When the music ended, hehe, I clapped. I mean come on, I enjoy music! I guess it was a bad idea though, because once the girl heard, she looked up quickly to see who was clapping and gasped. She had green eyes, which were wide from seeing some stranger clapping for her. And her face was very...soft-looking. She looked really shy actually.

"W-why are you here?" Her voice was quiet, and what did I tell you? Shy.

"I would be asking you the same thing. Why play the harp in an alleyway instead of at the fountain, where people can listen to the beautiful melody you're playing?" The girl's head drooped low, obscuring her face with her hair.

"I...don't feel like it." I nodded.

"So you're scared of people seeing you play?" She nodded in reply. "Yeah, I'm kind of the same way. Anyways, why don't you just come out of the alleyway, and maybe we can find your family?" I stepped closer to her, but she stood up quickly and held her harp as a weapon.

"D-don't come near me! I...I don't want...to hurt you." I arched my eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you m-." Before I could finish my sentence, the girl plucked her harp, which created some kind of waning sound. To my surprise, all of a sudden golden rings appeared out of the harp and went towards me. Those ring things sounded like a waning, broken guitar or something. I jumped and placed both my feet on both sides of the alley walls, letting the golden rings bypass me from under. I didn't even notice, but the girl was suddenly behind me and whacked the back of my head with her harp. I got knocked 4 feet away from her until I hit the alley wall.

The girl bowed down and whispered an, "I'm sorry," and she dashed out of the alleyway. Getting up from the blow, my back suddenly felt pain again, which made me wince. "I gotta get back to the shack."

After a painstaking 10 minute walk back to the shack, I heard alot of laughing coming from behind the building. Approaching there, I saw everyone in some kind of hot spring. Males wearing their underwear, the females wearing a towel around their body. Mao Tsu noticed me first.

"Hey Will, come join us! This hot spring is huge!" Mao Tsu wasn't joking. In fact, the hot spring was as big as 2 swimming pools. White steam was wafting out of the hot water. A roof like thing was above the hot spring, sheltering them from any rainy days.

"Hey bro, long time no see! Come on, jump in da spring, ya won't regret it!" Darrel swam around the hot spring.

Marissa crossed her arms across her chest. "Aw, I bet Lord Will is embarrassed to see 2 young woman in a hot spring with "other" men." Marissa had a smirk on her face. I squinted at her.

"You wish." I stripped of my clothes except my boxers and placed a foot in the hot spring. Pft, I'm pretty dumb. Putting my foot in the hot spring too quickly, the burning sensation went through my leg and I took my foot out of the spring, yelping from the burning pain.

"Idiot, that's why this spring is called a "hot spring". Marissa made an apostrophe sign with her fingers for emphasis.

"I knew that." I _slowly_ placed my foot in the spring and let it warm my foot for a while. And then I placed my body in it slowly and wow, it sure feels good.

"Bwahaha! You finally got in Will! Took you a while!" Lie Tsu got besides me and smacked my back with a thud. And with the wound I had on my back, yeah, it hurts like hell. Xing Tsu was just giggling from Lie Tsu's actions. Wow, once Xing Tsu joined us, Mao Tsu and Lie Tsu sure became happier. Nothing feels better like being reunited with family. Now, I hope _I _can reunite with mine.

"Hey, did anyone see Robert?" asked Mao Tsu as he looked around. I shook my head.

"Now where could he be?" pouted Marissa.

_ROBERT'S POINT OF VIEW_

_--_

Robert was sitting on a log, overseeing the village of Ueda. His great sword was sticking out of the ground next to him. Robert looked to the left, and saw some movement in the trees. "Idiot, you can come out of there. No one's here but me."

The one who came out of the bushes was none other then Lu Bu. "Hm, how'd you know it was me?" Robert grunted.

"Your immense musou energy gave it away."

"Did you get the message from Orochi?"

Robert looked at Lu Bu. "It should arrive...now." They both heard a hissing sound below them, and looking at the ground, there was a 3 feet long snake slithering towards them with a letter in its mouth. Robert bent down and smashed his fist into the snake's skull, killing the snake. He grabbed the letter, opened it, and read the contents. And he grinned.

"So, it's ready then, Robert?" Lu Bu was glancing at the letter and to Robert.

"Get your forces ready, I'm gonna have to...see if he has what it takes to command an army." Robert ripped the letter to shreds, grinning the whole time. Lu Bu grinned evilly.

"Hehehe, this is gonna be fun. Hope you're training him well." Robert nodded.

"Oh, I am. He's actually improving quite well." Lu Bu grinned.

"See yah at the battlefield. Better not show weakness, or I'll crush you with him." And with that, Lu Bu disappeared into the underbrush.

Robert cracked his knuckles with a grin that is insatiable for blood. "Oh, this IS gonna be great. The plan is going smoothly. Never knew it was gonna be THIS easy." Robert took his great sword out of the ground and walked towards the village.

"Orochi better be here..."

--

A/N: Well, I'm starting to write up some chapters, cuz you know, summer vacation is here and all. My final exams are already finished, so I have a ton of free time to write! Hope you like this chapter! :D

WARNING! (Remember, you've been warned!)

Spoiler Content For Next Chapter

--

_In the horizon, the enemy army was advancing towards us. From the distance, I could see Lu Bu, Diao Chan and Zhang Liao, who were in their DW6 outfits. And then I saw another figure in a brown cloak. Those four were riding on their steeds, Lu Bu obviously riding on Red Hare. But the brown cloaked figure looked VERY familiar. _

_"N-no way! It can't be!" I went wide-eyed. _

_"You okay Will?" asked Robert, as he looked at me concerned. _

_"T-that brown cloaked guy! I know him!" _

_Mao Tsu chirped up. "Who is he?"_

_I gulped in disbelief. How did he get here? "It's...it's Chad..."_


	14. Ch 13 Is that Him!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Koei

Chapter 13

Is that Him?!

Birds chirping in the morning. Sometimes that's a good thing, other times it's bad. When I woke up, my ears were already filled with the irritating chirping. I opened my eyes, and my vision was pretty groggy. And in the doorway, standing up with his arms crossed, was Robert. He stared at me with a grin, and I hated that grin. It meant he's up to something. And boy was I right.

"It's time to train, again." I gulped and hid under my bed sheet.

"I don't wanna train! We've already trained enough yesterday! Why not rest today!" I got smacked in the head for that.

"You need to practice your skills everyday. If you don't train, you might become rusty on a certain move or technique. And we don't want that, do we?" I shook my head under the bed sheet. "Good, now let's go outside." I heard Robert's iron boots clunking next to me, and suddenly he pulled off the bed sheet. He then took me by the collar and started dragging me outside.

"Noooo!!"

"Shut up Will! Jeez, just practice!" Marissa's voice when she's grumpy was a high-pitched squeaky voice. Don't you just hate that? Well, after she said that, she threw my spear outside and went back to sleep.

Robert and I were standing across from each other, holding our weapons in an offensive stance. "Remember, focus your musou to a certain part of your body or weapon and some effect should take place. And sometimes, if you use force, an effect would take place as well. For example..." Robert swung his sword horizontally, shooting out a wide arc gust of wind. I quickly ducked down to dodge the attack.

"See, I used force, or my own strength to send out that attack. Now watch this." He swung his greatsword 2 times and then held his palms out, shooting out a gust of wind towards me. I got sent 4 feet away and was then toppled to the ground. "That time I used musou, as it traveled from my brain through my arms to my palms, and shot out air. Remember, air is all around us, so there's no need to absorb air particles to my palms. Now try yours out."

I swung my spear up and then down, and started sucking air into my mouth. Once they entered my mouth, heat started to form, and once I blew out, a huge blazing fang shaped like a serpent shot out. Robert stabbed his great sword into the ground, creating a massive wave of air to erupt from the ground, blocking out the blazing, white fangs.

"Well, uh, I used musou right?" Robert nodded.

"That's right, now try using force." I spun my spear in front of me and crashed the spear head into the ground, causing white flames to erupt from the ground. Cracks formed under my body, and the crevices started to billow out huge bursts of white flames.

"Hehe, sweet, I've already learned alot from yesterday. Thanks for the training, Robert." Now I should be able to defeat more people.

"No problem Will. Oh yeah, I want you to follow me to Ueda Village. Someone wants to meet you over there." I nodded, wondering who would want to meet me. Wait, maybe it's that girl with the harp!

Once we got to the village, a crowd was forming near the fountain. An old man was standing on a pedestal with a young man. The young man wasn't that interesting, it was the old man.

He had white shaggy hair that went down to his feet and a white beard and mustache. He even had white whiskers. His eyes were slightly open, with wise grey eyes which were scanning everyone's faces. He had on a grey cloak that covered his entire body and had wooden sandals. His back was slumped so he wasn't that tall. He was holding a wooden staff for support.

"So, uh, Robert, why're we here? Isn't there someone who wanted to meet me?"

Robert looked at me and nodded. "Yeah, it's the old guy. Anyways, just wait, there giving an announcement of the new leader of Ueda Village. And the old guy was been annointed. They say that he's over 90 years old, but his spirit is like of a 20 year old. Rumor also says that he has strange magical powers that can tell what would happen in the future."

I was amazed. An old man as a leader who had strange magical and future-telling powers. I just hope that he can give the villagers a good life.

"Everyone, please welcome this man, Zuo Ban!" The crowd applauded, including me and Robert. "This man has been with us for many years, and has gone through many trials and dangers. He has helped us in difficult times, and even helped us evade Orochi's men for a few years. When we all had to work in the Ueda Mines, he worked with us until all of us were tired. But now that the Will Army defeated the slave master, we're gonna need a new leader. So now, Zuo Ban has stepped up to the plate and had become our new leader!"

Everyone clapped and cheered. Wow, this Zuo Ban guy must be a really good man. "Now, as you may know, Zuo Ban's granddaughter has now turned 15! So she is now able to freely roam the world and search for a husband!" Everyone clapped again. Huh, that old guy has a granddaughter? I was taken aback when that shy girl from the alley walked up to the pedestal.

Her black hair was now shoulder-length and bangs covering her eyes alittle, and you can see her green eyes shyly looking at everyone in the crowd. Her skin was tanned and her shy smile kinda made my chest...warm? Anyways! She now wore a green tight shirt and a black jean skirt that went above her knees alittle, and wore the same wooden sandals.

She was holding her golden harp in front of her, and it glowed from the morning sun. When her eyes got to me, she stopped and turned wide-eyed. I felt kinda awkward, so I waved at her and smiled. All she did was lower her head quickly and played with her harp strings. Pff, so much for waving back.

Once Zuo Ban, the girl and the young man got down from the pedestal, the crowd suddenly cheered once more and started shaking their hands and giving them gifts. Wow, they must be really popular.

When the old man passed us by, he turned his head alittle and looked at me, his eyes glinting with spirit. I heard him whisper, "Follow me, young one." I looked at Robert, and we both followed. The girl was walking next to me, and she had her head down.

"Um...you know, I need to know your name so that I don't call you "girl" again, you know?" The girl looked up at me and suddenly said in a soft voice, "It's Sazuki." I nodded and smiled.

"I'm Will Priston. Nice to meet you." I held out my hands for a shake, but she just lowered her head once more and nodded her head. Okay, it seems like she's really shy. And wait, her name was Sazuki? That sounds...Japanese! I whispered to her, "Hey, um, Sazuki, are you Japanese?"

She just nodded. "Okay then...did you get warped here?" She shook her head. "Really?"

She looked up at me again and said in a soft voice, "I'm both Chinese and Japanese...actually. You kn-now...half Japanese a-and...Chinese." I nodded and kept quiet.

We finally arrived...to the castle? "Huh? Why are we at the castle?" Robert conked me in the head.

"You idiot, he's the leader, don't you think he SHOULD be living in a castle?"

I just shrugged.

"Bwehehe, it's okay Robert. Now come, we must get inside to talk." We entered the castle and wow, the interior got fixed rather quickly. Zuo Ban led us into some kind of conference room.

There was a long table with many chairs tucked into them. There was a blackboard with writing on it, probably battle plans or something. There were several windows that were opened, letting in some light and air. On the table was a map which had weird little chess pieces or something.

Zuo Ban sat on the farthest end of the table, closest to the blackboard and Sazuki sat on his right side, while the young man sat at the left. I sat next to Sazuki while Robert sat next to the young man. Several minutes of silence later, 2 other men came into the room.

"Okay, now that we are all here, let's introduce ourselves. I am Zuo Ban, my granddaughter Sazuki Ban, my grandson Toshiyuke Ban and my 2 other grandsons, Yoshikabe Ban and Hitsutube Ban." The men and Sazuki bowed their heads and so did Robert and I.

"Um, I'm Will Priston and this here is Robert McKinley. Yeah..." Robert used his flat side of his great sword to hit me on the head, and damn it hurted! I think I heard Sazuki gasp and the men snigger.

"Okay, okay, keep it down young'uns. Now, as we may know, Will Priston and his army has defeated the slave master and her officers. Are you doing anything else after leaving Ueda Village?"

I slammed my fist down and stood up, getting everyone's attention. "Of course we're gonna do something! We're gonna save the other people that's being controlled or enslaved by Orochi! I'm gonna stop him! And once I do...then, then...I guess we go home." I slowly sat down my seat after saying that.

Toshiyuke crossed his arms and said in a cool voice, "That's what I like about you, Will. You'd do anything to defeat Orochi and save others. That's the kind of people I like. I'll help you on your quest to defeat him!"

Toshiyuke had on a grey, cotton shirt and grey pants. And had grey sandals. All grey. But his black hair was covered by some kind of square-shaped hat. His eyes were dark brown, and shown determination. He had a belt that had a scabbard and a sword sheathed in it.

Yoshikabe and Hitsutube had the same clothing, but Yoshikabe looked older and had more wrinkes on his face. Hitsutube looked more dark skinned then both of them. Yoshikabe had a sword as well, but Hitsutube had a spear strapped on his back. And do I really have to tell you what Sazuki looked like?

Yoshikabe and Hitsutube nodded at Toshiyuke's words, and I smiled. "Great, so you wanna join the army? I'd love to take you guys in." To my surprise Sazuki stood up and stared right in my eyes.

"I-I want to join too! I want to help you and the others defeat Orochi!" Sazuki was gripping her harp until her knuckles turned white, and she was breathing kind of heavy. Wow, she's very determined. Noticing that me and everyone was looking at her, she blushed and sat down. "I...want to join." I smiled.

"Okay, I'll let you join as well." Sazuki looked at me and gave a shy smile. Hehe, I'm starting to like her shy smile, it makes me feel happy inside.

Robert McKinley looked at the brothers and sister and said in a stern voice, "You do have battle experience, correct?" They all said yes. "Hm, okay then, that's good."

Zuo Ban stood up and said in his raspy voice, "Then you must pack up quickly, I heard from several of my scouts and messengers that an army is coming this way towards Ueda Village.

Robert got up with his eyes wide. "What? Are you sure an army is coming here?"

Zuo Ban nodded. "It seems like news has traveled to Orochi, and he has sent out a huge force to annihilate Ueda Village and its people."

I gulped. A huge force heading straight towards Ueda Village? This isn't good. "Okay then, let's get together with the others."

We all got up and headed straight towards the door, I was the last one out. But Zuo Ban, still sitting on the chair, called my name. "Will, I'll lend you an army. I think the men would be happy to assist you in the battle." I looked at him, and nodded.

Once we got back to the shack, Marissa, Lie Tsu, Mao Tsu, Xing Tsu and Darrel were already getting ready. I guess they already heard the news as well.

"Hey guys, meet our newest officers, here's Toshiyuke, Yoshikabe, Hitsutube and Sazuki. They're gonna help us defeat Orochi." Everyone said their hello's and welcome's. "Also, the new leader of Ueda Village, Zuo Ban, is gonna send us a force of troops of Ueda to help us against the enemy."

"How many troops is he gonna give us Will?" Lie Tsu was looking at me seriously. I guess this is a pretty big issue, saving Ueda Village from destruction that is.

"I dunno, probably over 500-1000 troops? No clue."

Marissa piped in with her happy voice. "I bet we're gonna get 5000 troops! I mean, there's alot of people in the village, y'know what I mean?" Mao Tsu and Darrel just shook their head in disappointment.

Sazuki piped up. "Um, t-there's not that many people in...Ueda. There's about 3000 villagers...1500 being w-woman and children."

Robert rubbed his mustache. "Hmm, so then we'll get about 500-1500 troops getting ready for battle. If I know Orochi, he probably has more than 100, 000 troops in every region he controls." My eyes went wide.

"Dang, then the troops on our side would probably get overwhelmed by their numbers!"

Hitsutube looked back to the village and said in a loud voice, "Hey guys, that's grandfather and the villagers from Ueda!" We all looked and sure enough, Zuo Ban was riding on a horse with at least over 1000 troops following him.

"Hey young ones! I've brought over 1200 men over here, and they're all hyped up to help you!" Me and the others started waving and saying thanks. But from the corner of my eye, I saw Sazuki walk inside the shack. I felt concerned you know, so I followed her in. And to my dismay, I saw her curled up in the corner, crying. And her harp wasn't glowing at all anymore.

I walked up towards her and gently placed my hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? You know...you seem to be talking more than before." Sazuki wiped her tears away but still didn't turn around to look at me.

"I-I wish I was strong enough to help everyone around me. And n-not be shy around people. But I am! I-I wish that I can be like that g-girl Marissa, she's always h-happy around people!" She then started to cry.

"Er, I don't know what to say, but I think you CAN be strong enough to help people around you. And if you work on it, your shyness may go away. I just know it. So come on, don't cry. And if you need it, we can always help you. I mean, it's not BAD to ask for help, or if you need it. But yeah, come on, let's go. It's time to kick some..." Sazuki got up, pushed me to the ground and got on top of me. And damn did I freeze.

"W-what are you doing Sazuki! You know this kind of act is..." She placed her finger on my mouth and smiled shyly.

"T-thank you for...being concerned about me. You know...I was thinking, I'm of marrying age, yeah?" I nodded. I'm kinda scared. What if I say something mean right now and she starts to...rape me? I don't want that, I"m abstinent for crying out loud! "I know who I want to marry." I tried hiding my fear of rape and chuckled.

"O-oh yeah? Who're you gonna marry? Robert?" Sazuki shook her head and looked at me and slowly leaned her head closer to my ear. Her breathing was light, like air or something. What she said to me kinda got me frozen in spot.

"I'm gonna marry...you." My eyes became wide.

"Okay...but aren't you a little...oh yeah, you're of marrying age." Sazuki got off of me and stood before me with her harp in her hands and she shyly smiled.

"After we defeat Orochi...let's marry, okay?" I scratched my head. This is the most confusing thing on earth! Why am I in a situation like this!

"Um, well...you know, after we defeat Orochi, I gotta..." Before I could finish my sentence Lie Tsu got into the room with wide-eyes.

"Will! Get ready, the enemy is coming!" And quickly I got up and took out my spear. I looked at Sazuki and smiled. For the first time, I saw her face brighten up. I don't know what my answer is going to be for what she said, but it'll have to wait.

--

In the horizon, the enemy army was advancing towards us. From the distance, I could see Lu Bu, Diao Chan and Zhang Liao, who were in their DW6 outfits. And then I saw another figure in a brown cloak. Those four were riding on their steeds, Lu Bu obviously riding on Red Hare. But the brown cloaked figure looked VERY familiar.

"N-no way! It can't be!" I went wide-eyed.

"You okay Will?" asked Robert, as he looked at me concerned.

"T-that brown cloaked guy! I know him!"

Mao Tsu chirped up. "Who is he?"

I gulped in disbelief. How did he get here? "It's...it's Chad..."

Darrel looked at me in a confused look. "Who's Chad, bro? Is he someone ya know?"

I nodded. "He's my brother."

"WHAT?!" I had to close my ears from everyone's outburst. Well, except the Ban's.

Before I could explain, we heard the yells from the enemy army and they suddenly charged towards us. Lu Bu and Zhang Liao had a smirk on their face, while Diao Chan started to spin her whip for momentum. The brown cloaked figure...Chad, took out something that looked like Cao Pi's weapon, Except it was a scimitar on both sides. The connected scimitar's blades were black and the handle brown. And Chad had a huge smirk on his face.

"Everyone let's go! I'm taking on my brother, Chad! Everyone else, get your marks!" Me and our army suddenly yelled out a battle cry and charged towards the opposing enemy.

"Will!" I saw Chad jump off his horse. "Get ready, TO DIE! For leaving everyone worrying at home!" Chad broke off his connected scimitars like Lu Bu does with his cross spear and slammed into my spear. "Chad! Why are you here!"

Chad smirked, and I didn't like it one bit. "Orochi got me here."

--

A/N: Oh noes! Now that Chad and Will found each other on the battlefield, how DID Chad get here? On the next chapter, it's gonna be about how Chad got into the world of Orochi and stuff. Hope you guys can forgive me. :(

Anyways, enjoy!


	15. Ch 14 Chad's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Koei, just my words.

And I'm SO SORRY for not posting any stories yet! IT's just that I was trying to find a way to get over the 15 document mark thingy on the Document Manager. If anyone knows how to get over the 15 document limit, PLEASE TELL ME!!

Chapter 14

Chad's Arrival

Geez, Will is SO obvious! Whenever I annoy him, he would always go to the basement to look for something. Anything from a hammer or an insect just to get back at me. And it doesn't work at all, hehe. Wonder what he's gonna try next. Throw a box of old books at me? Hmm, maybe throw the dirty underwear from the laundry at my face? Dunno, Will thinks up some weird stuff.

And I've been on this computer for over 15 minutes already! How slow is he? Maybe I should check up on him, to see if he's not crying in the basement. I stopped doing whatever I was doing on the computer and went downstairs. The basement's door was closed. Huh, that's weird. I stood in front of the door, turned the knob, and...WHOA!! Holy crap, what's that hole doing in the wall?

Suddenly, my mind started to fuzz and turn groggy, and it felt like my soul was getting stripped from my body. Or was it my body getting stripped from my soul? Either way, I'm getting sucked in by that hole! AAAHHHH!!

_30 minutes after the blackout in the warp hole_

_--_

Oh god, my head feels so funny. And do I hear...galloping? I looked around groggily and saw a huge black armored guy riding a red horse towards me. I instinctively jumped out of the way so that I wouldn't get smushed. I heard a low snarl and next thing I knew, I was being held by my collar. And at that time...my vision returned.

Staring at me was...what was that guy's name? Oh yeah, Lu Bu! Looks like he's in his DW6 outfit. And right now...he looks very mad.

"Hey you little runt, blocking someone's path to home is a bad thing to do." Lu Bu threw me 9 feet across from him and made me slam into a tree. Uh, I think I'm gonna get back pain.

"Throwing a kid to a tree is a bad sign of parenting skills, y'know? And anyways, who're you calling a little runt? From what's happening right now, it looks like you're being the little "big" runt." I stuck my middle finger at him, and I got the reaction that I wanted. Man, I'm good at pissing people off for no reason.

"You trying to make fun of me? Then die young, boy!" Lu Bu took out some kind of cross-shaped spear and threw it towards me like a frisbee. The way the spear was whirling at me, it was easy where to grab hold of the weapon. Once it got a foot away from me I held my hand out and grabbed part of the spear. I then swirled my body left to right and swung it right back, hitting Lu Bu's armor.

"Heh, excuse me black man, but it looks like your skills are of low quality. My brother can do better than that!" I then laughed so hard my stomach almost exploded on me.

Lu Bu bent down to get his spear and chuckled. I stopped laughing completely. "What's so funny?"

Lu Bu got up and stared at me in a death gaze. "What's your brother's name, boy?" His hand gripped the cross spear so hard that I was imagining his knuckles turning white.

"Why would you want to know? I don't need to tell you anything old geezer!" I started walking to a random direction when his red horse blocked the way.

"Is your brother's name...Will Priston?" That just stopped my heart cold. How'd he know my brother's name? Did my brother meet him? Did he meet my brother?

"What if I say...yeah?" Lu Bu gave off an evil sneer.

"Then I was gonna say that I met him just a while ago and to say the least...I beat him and his other friends of his." Lu Bu chuckled more.

I glared at him. Great, so my brother was here, and he's started fighting with the other people around here? See how crazy and stupid older brothers can be?

"Hey kid, you got some talent. Being able to tell when to grab my weapon is nice. If you want...I'd be...I can't believe I'm saying this...but...do you want to join me? If you do, you'll be able to meet with your brother again. Hehehe..."

Okay, that last thing he just said was plain stupid. Who says "Hehehe" at the end of their sentence? Oh, why bother? "Sure."

Lu Bu gave off a sneer. "Great, now get on Red Hare. I'm heading towards Xia Pi Castle, my castle." I rolled my eyes and got on.

"How long will it take to get there?" Lu Bu looked back to me.

"If you're patient, then you'll see how far it is." And with that, he kicked off. And you know how long it took to get to Xia Pi Castle? 30 MINUTES. 30, FRICKIN MINUTES! My butt started to get numb and I was tired, hungry and thirsty.

"We're here boy, so get off my horse and get in the castle. If any guard stops you, say that you're my personal bodyguard. They'll let you go at that answer." I looked at him with a confused expression.

"Why are you helping me?" Lu Bu grunted.

"Helping you? It's called "helping then ditching." After my servants get you fed, washed and rested, I'll ditch you in a run-down farm." I rolled my eyes again.

"Wow then, thanks for saving and future ditching me." Lu Bu nodded but quickly jabbed a finger in the air.

"One more thing. Do not EVER talk or get near my wife. She's mine and mine only. If you get near here, I'll cut your head off." I grabbed my neck and gave off a low groan. I wouldn't want to walk without a head.

And Xia Pi Castle was HUGE! The castle was stone-made, every battlement and tower cleanly made. A moat circled around the castle, and a wooden drawbridge was down, letting in villagers and soldier's alike. Everyone we passed opened a path for Lu Bu, probably because of his reputation or his bulky size. Once inside the castle, it was bustling with activity. Soldier's trained and patrolled around the place, and guards were stationed in front of a huge mansion-like building. This must be where Lu Bu and his wife lives. Once we entered the mansion building, that's when everything got confusing.

There were many corridors and all of them looked the same. The carpet was red and the wall was ceramic green. There were candle lights flickering on the walls, illuminating the path. Many doors were lined up alongside the wall, which led to servant quarters or soldier rooms. And the ceiling had mosaics of warriors being mowed down by millions of horsemen. Lu Bu led the way and got us both out of the corridors pretty quickly.

At this point, we came across some stone-made stairs. And we had to go up, up and more up until we finally got to a door. A very big, golden door. Lu Bu opened the door and...I was greeted with more corridors.

"Okay boy, you see that door right here?" He pointed to the one right next to us. "This is your room. Get used to the corridors, or else you can just die trying to find your room. That door all the way over there." He then pointed down the corridor, and I spotted a very black door. "That's me and my wife's room. If you try to get in there while my wife is getting dressed, I will PERSONALLY kill you in your sleep. Got it?" I rolled my eyes once again and nodded.

"Yes, yes, I get it. Can I now get in my room?" Lu Bu nodded and I quickly and graciously took the door handle and opened the door. I was greeted with a comforting sight.

The room was green! And that's my favorite color! The room was pretty big, like an expensive hotel or something. The ceiling, wall and carpet flooring was green. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, letting off a bright glow onto the walls from the window. A big bed was placed in a corner of the room and a dresser drawer. A wooden table was placed in the middle of the room with 2 wooden chairs tucked in. Across from the door was a big wall made out of clear glass which overlooked one side of the mansion building. I could see the castle swarming with people. And then there was a bathroom built-into the wall and yeah...oh man, no kitchen!

Lu Bu opened my door and said in a loud voice, "Dinner will be served in 30 minutes, so you better hurry. Hmph, why doesn't Zhang Liao do this instead of me? I'm not made to be some person's food caller." Lu Bu slammed the door closed and left me alone again.

Man, my head is getting clouded with so many events happening fast. I lay down on the bed and felt the silky texture. Ah, the life of luxury. But no time for that, I need to organize my thoughts.

I wonder if Lu Bu knows where Will is? If I can get Lu Bu's trust, then maybe he can lead me to where Will is? But then again, if I can't...he may just get suspicious of me and start beating me up. I'll need to be able to hold my own against him. Maybe I should practice with a weapon? Yeah, I'll ask for some weapon training after dinner.

Before I could think anymore, a servant opened the door and said quickly, "Dinner is ready, please go downstairs," and then he left. I got up from the bed and went out of my room. Great, now there are 4 ways to get to the stairs. Was it...this way or that way? Oh shit...

"Excuse me child, but are you lost?" I turned around and suddenly saw a beautiful woman right in front of me. Wait, who was she again? I think I've seen her before...in DW6? Hmmm...oh yeah! Lu Bu's wife, Diao Chan! Dang, she looks very...hot.

"Uhhhh...yeah, I'm lost. I'm supposed to go to dinner with Lu Bu, his wife and some man named Zhang Liao...but I don't know where the dining room is." Diao Chan giggled and grabbed my arm.

"Follow me. I know the way." I nodded and just let her lead me to wherever I was supposed to go. Wait...didn't Lu Bu say that I wasn't supposed to be near her? I'm dead...I'm really dead.

"Um, excuse me...you're Diao Chan, right? Lu Bu's wife?" Diao Chan nodded while still dragging me. We finally got to the stairs and started descending.

"Why do you ask?" Diao Chan had some sort of high, musical voice...kind of. It's like a singer's voice.

"Is Lu Bu ever mean to you? Like he would threaten your life if you didn't do anything?" Diao Chan giggled and looked at me.

"Nope, he was never like that. If he was like that to you, don't mind him. Just please know that Lord Lu Bu is actually a very nice man once you get to know him." I slumped my head low.

"A nice man? From the way he acted towards me in the beginning...I can already say that he's an evil person." Diao Chan just laughed and continued leading me to the dining hall.

Several minutes later we finally came upon the dining hall. It was really big, like 5 times bigger than my room.

A very long table covered with a white cloth was placed in the middle of the hall room. Golden plates, cups and utensils were prepared on the table and very nice, oaken chairs were tucked in, ready for the person to sit down in. At the end of the table was Lu Bu in his black armor still...and at his right side was...who was he again? Oh yeah, Zhang Liao in his DW6 outfit. Wow, Lu Bu, Zhang Liao and Diao Chan are all in their DW6 outfits. Really nice.

Anyways, 4 golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling giving the dining room a splendid look to it. Diao Chan smiled at me kindly and walked to the left side of Lu Bu. Several other men and women came to sit down. The only chair left was the left side of Zhang Liao. I took that seat and looked around. There were 6 others here, but I don't really recognize them in any DW/SW/WO games. Actually...they look more Western and European then Asian. Did they too, get warped like...me? No way, that's impossible.

Lu Bu looked around to see if everyone was in their seats and held out a golden goblet filled with wine. "A toast, for getting a new warrior into our army." I looked around and saw everyone else holding out their goblets. I copied them. "Now, cheers! And drink merrily!" Lu Bu grinned and drunk his goblet. Everyone else did as well. I didn't drink mine, I mean, I don't drink wine.

And then, the servants came in with a plateful of food and other tasteful delicacies. There were...no way, this is bull. Hamburgers and sushi? Onigiri and ravioli? Why the hell are these foods in here? Wasn't this supposed to be an Asian region? The person to my left noticed me amazed, so she tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey newbie, if you're wondering why there are so many Western foods here, it's because of Orochi's world warping ability." I looked at her as if she was crazy. But once I laid eyes on her, she was hella hot.

She was kind of taller than me, probably as tall as my brother. She had black hair that went up as a pony tail and was held with a red ribbon. Her skin was tanned and had black rune-like symbols on her arms. She had the asian eyes, and her eye color was dark brown. Her bangs fell until it stopped at eye level and yellow highlights ran through her hair. She had on red lipstick and those really weird purple mascara. Her clothing consisted on a black tight shirt that hugged her body and exposed her bellybutton. Her breast was decent-sized or something...but anyways, she also wore a black skirt that went above her thighs so you can see...a big amount of skin. She then wore black sandals with spikes on the soles. For some reason she had a huge ass shuriken on her back.

"World warping ability? What's that?" My behavior seems dumbstruck, but hey, when you encounter a very beautiful girl, you'd sometimes get out of character.

The girl rolled her eyes and explained in an annoyed voice, "Orochi uses a world warp ability to bring a different world to an already existing world. Like right now, Orochi is warping America here to help him on his way to conquer Shu, Wu, Wei and the Japanese Eras. But sadly, many of the Americans, Europeans, Indians, Australians and such didn't want to side with Orochi, so they ran to other different regions to gather up troops to fight back. But I don't see that happening."

The girl shrugged, picked up a hamburger from a servant's plate, and started eating. In between bites, she said, "Oh yeah, munch, the name's Tetsuka Ban." I nodded and then said "Hi" softly. After saying that, I noticed that a guy was beckoning me to get closer, so I complied.

He was a black teen, probably 17? And he's the same height as that girl, Tetsuka. He has a shaved head so you can see his black scalp. His eyes are dark brown and a scar runs across his nose. He's kinda muscular and very confident of himself. His clothing consisted of a baggy blue T-shirt and baggy jeans. His shoes were Nike.

His whispering was quiet, but I could still hear him. "Yo, I think I just noticed, but either she has the hots for you or you have the hots for her. But no matter, she's mine. And if you do anything to her, I'll kick your sorry a..." Before the black guy could say anything else "rude", a big, burly muscular man clamped his hands onto the black guy's mouth. And when the man spoke, boy did he have a deep voice. And he sounded Italian too...or something like that.

"I'm soly for the blacku boya. Wheneva someone get'sa nea her, he doesn't shut his trapu." The big guy was really muscular. He had a buzz cut, and his hair color was brown. His eyes were light blue and it kinda makes you drift into it. His face was cleanly shaven except for his sideburns, which were pretty long. And he was light brown skinned. His clothing consisted of a white T-shirt and tight blue jeans. And it kinda bulged from his muscles. I also noticed that he doesn't wear any footwear. The strange thing about this Italian accented guy was that he has a huge silver shield on both of his arms. The black guy has an AK47 strapped on his shoulder.

"Oh yesu, not to be rude or anythin, but ma name's David Pachivelli while this blacku boy's name is Diante Drasco. Please to meet you...what isu your nameu?"

I chuckled at his weird Italian accent. "The name's Chad Priston." David gave a big smile.

"Aha, so that's yo name! Welcome Chad Pristone!" Okay...he kinda messed up on my name. I couldn't really speak with the other 3, cuz they left the dining hall after my talk with Tetsuka. Wow, they eat fast.

I noticed Lu Bu got up from his seat and he stared at me. I looked back at him. "Chad, it's time for your weapon training. If you can pass my...death test, then I'll let you join the ranks of the Elitez organization." I sighed. Wow, what a ridiculous name.

"Okay, I accept your test."

Lu Bu sneered.

--

A/N: Wow, this story took long, and actually, I wrote this at night, so yeah, I'm gonna break this off to a 2 chapter story. Hope you guys can forgive me. And I hope you'll enjoy reading my story! :D


	16. Ch 15 Chad's Power Released And A Demon'

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Koei, just my words

Note: Remember, this is still Chad's POV.

Chapter 15

Chad's Power Released And A Demon's Power Released

After the "nice" dinner, Lu Bu led me along several long corridors to a huge, wooden door. Lu Bu pushed the door, which easily gave way and beckoned me to follow.

And boy was the place big. The floors, walls and ceilings were made out of pearly white marble and several flaming torches were hanging from the wall. Weapon racks were placed near the walls, weapons ranging from halberds to huge axes. And windows were visible high up on the walls, letting in light. All in all, the place looked really clean. But it smelled like a wet bathroom.

"Okay Chad, listen, and listen good. This here is the training room, where all the finest officers of my army train here to train their skills for combat. This place has been around for so long that I don't even know of its origins. Either way, don't mind the smell, many of the men and women of the mansion likes it. And you better like it too, if you wanna be able to even enter in here. Now anyways, there's weapon racks all over the room, so you can freely choose a weapon and start training against me. Hurry up, I don't have that much patience. Now any questions?"

Lu Bu stared at me, and I just stared at him dumbly. "Wait, so this here's the training room?" Lu Bu's eyes widened.

"Guh, I've said that already boy! Have you been listening to me at all! Damn, why should I train such a lazy runt like you?!"

I smacked my hand on my head. "Excuuuse me, _Lord_ Lu Bu, but you were the one that wanted to train me in the first place." Lu Bu stopped his incoherent muttering and looked at me.

"Don't start your ranting on me, runt. Just grab a weapon, and let's start. Try to get a feel of a certain weapon you like." I nodded and ran towards a weapon rack.

The weapon rack had several swords and spears hanging from the rack, so I chose a perfect 8 foot long spear and ran to the center of the room. Lu Bu took an interesting halberd from an alcove and got ready.

"Hey Lu Bu, isn't that...Sky Scorcher?" I pointed my spear to his direction.

"Yes...why would you want to know?" Lu Bu's eyes were twitching, probably annoyed by my stalling.

"Weren't you using a cross spear like thing before? I wanna see you use that weapon." Lu Bu shrugged and went to a different alcove, where his cross spear was located.

"Okay then, are you ready? The death test will require some blood, so you better be ready to feel some pain." I gripped my spear hard.

"You're on."

Lu Bu threw his cross spear in a frisbee-like fashion, and started to run towards me at high speed. Wow, never knew that someone as big as him can run THAT fast. I front flipped over the whirling cross spear and slammed the butt side of my spear into the ground, creating a shockwave around me. Or, at least it FELT like a shockwave.

"Gah! Fine Chad, if you wanna fight that way, then let's go!" Lu Bu was smirking now and used his right fist to smack into my spear, which sent a huge explosion. I flew back until I hit the marble walls with my back, and dang, it hurts! It felt like someone just did a 10-star slap on my back, followed with a hammer.

"Err, Lu Bu! Don't get THAT serious! I don't even know why you're getting angry over nothing!" Lu Bu raised an eyebrow and walked towards me, twirling my training spear around his body.

"You, Chad, have talent. I can sense it. Power being compressed inside of your body, just waiting to be unleashed upon your enemies. What you just did right now, you used part of that power." It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"The hell you talking about? I didn't use any power. I used skill." I flashed a grin and gave a thumbs up, but Lu Bu smacked the flat side of the spear head onto my head. I quickly held my head to suppress the pain he just committed. "OW! What was that for!"

Lu Bu's entire face started to twitch. He needs to smile once in a while instead of smirk and sneer. "You didn't notice ANYTHING!? Boy, are you that ignorant? The fact that you used a potential power, and you just passed that as skill? You imbecile..." Lu Bu started to walk back towards the weapon rack and placed the spear into its respective place.

"So...I guess the spear isn't my thing?" Lu Bu shook his head.

"No, it is. You just act too slow. Here, use this broad sword." Lu Bu picked up from the weapon rack a steel broad sword and threw it towards me. And I BARELY caught it. What a frickin black armored geezer.

We both stood 10 feet across from each other, cross spear and broad sword in hand. "Let's start now!"

Lu Bu dashed forward and broke off his cross spear into 2 separate spears in both hands. I ran forward and quickly slammed my sword into his left spear. But without noticing Lu Bu brought his right arm spear and quickly took off my weapon.

"Wuh?! How are you that quick?!" Lu Bu smirked and lifted me up with his cross spear once again and started to spin me like a human roulette.

"You have to be quick to execute your moves. If you let your opponent take the first move, who knows if it'll be your first or last time to attack." And with that statement, he threw his cross spear with me on it to a wall. And painfully, I slammed into the wall with the weapon.

I got up from the wall smack, and almost dropped to the ground, face first. But Lu Bu held me up from my shoulders and looked at my face.

"I think you're gonna need a different weapon." I nodded in reply.

And yeah, that's how our weapon training went so far. I used a bow with arrows, axes, and daggers. Still I got beaten into the ground.

"Chad! Grrr, you're too predictable! You need to make your opponent think of you as an easy target, and when he does, you strike him. The way you fight, it looks like you're just gonna walk up to them and tell them what your next move is. This time, search for a weapon, and it HAS to be a good one!" I sighed and walked around the weapon racks, searching for another weapon. Jeez, training was really tough. My body was already tired, and I got some bruises.

I then noticed that there was a door that camouflaged with the wall, and I pushed it...to find myself in front of a secret room. Well, the room was kind of empty with 4 torches hanging from the wall. In the middle of the room was a pedestal stand with a big glass case. And that's what got me interested. A dual-bladed scimitar was placed in the glass case. Actually, it looked like Cao Pi's weapon, except the blades of the scimitars were black and looked razor-like.

I went up towards the pedestal and took off the glass case. I slowly took the dual scimitars into my hands, and felt the weight. For some odd reason, it felt pretty light. Maybe TOO light for that matter.

"Ah, so you found the weapon." I looked behind me to see Lu Bu leaning on the frame of the doorway, smirking.

"What? So you knew I was gonna find this weapon?" Lu Bu just shrugged and walked towards me.

"This weapon's name is Obsidian Scar. It was foretold that whoever touched this weapon was able to command the rocks underneath them, and even overwhelm his enemies with a rocky flood. It was probably one of the strongest earth-type weapons I've ever heard of ." Wow, Lu Bu looked really serious this time.

"Who told you this? Your mom?"

Lu Bu conked me in the head with his fist and said in a low tone, "No, Lord Orochi told me. He was the one that sealed the demon Obsidian Scar into this weapon. And now the demon lusts for a body, hoping to use it to wreak revenge on the one who sealed him in."

I scratched my head. What the...so Orochi was here? Man, and I thought games weren't real. "Orochi? Is he that strong enough to seal a demon inside a weapon?" Lu Bu nodded in response.

"Yep, he is. I admire him for having a power like that, but I know that someday I will be able to defeat him in a battle." Peh, and I thought he worked for Orochi.

"Well, I'll use this weapon to train with. For some reason, it feels light." I walked out of the room and got ready to battle once again.

"You better be able to beat me down, or at least scratch my armor!" Lu Bu ran forward and suddenly swung his body left to right and slammed his cross spear into the ground, creating a massive rocky/fiery explosion in front of him. A gust of the debris sent me back towards the wall, but I broke off the dual scimitars and plunged them into the wall so that I wouldn't fall.

Heey...I can break the dual scimitars apart from each other, that's sweet! Once the gust of debris settled down, Lu Bu was standing there with wide-eyes.

"Y-you actually broke that scimitar apart? How?" I looked around wildly to see if there was any escape.

"W-wait Lu Bu! I can explain! I didn't break this scimitar in two, its just that..." Lu Bu walked towards me with wide eyes and picked up the 2 scimitars.

"I can't believe it. You actually took them off, just like that. Me and every officer of the army tried to separate the scimitar blades, but it wouldn't budge. But you...hehehehe." Oh gosh, Lu Bu's chuckle is REALLY creepy. "This is getting interesting."

Lu Bu took his cross spear and swung it horizontally to my face. I used my left arm's scimitar and blocked the attack, and then slashed vertically with my right arm scimitar. Lu Bu's armor made a screeching noise, and we both looked. And stared...The armor had a deep slash mark, and you can see Lu Bu's shirt from the cut.

"This is getting better! You're actually learning from me, runt!" Lu Bu broke his cross spear into 2 and rapidly did a downward slash. I switched my scimitar's by letting the blade face downward from my hands instead of up, and blocked the attack. I then used my right hand and switched it up and then pushed Lu Bu's separate cross spear with my left scimitar, while I rapidly did vertical slashes with my right scimitar. Lu Bu's feet suddenly dug deeper into the ground with each slash I hit at him.

I grinned. "This is it Lu Bu." Lu Bu's eyes widened at my burst of confidence. I broke Lu Bu's stance and I plunged both of my scimitars into the ground, creating a wave of blunt rocks to form and rush quickly towards Lu Bu. And BAM! A 7 foot blunt rock hit Lu Bu squarely in the chest, making him grunt and made him smash into a wall that was behind him.

"Wow, I never knew I was that good! Thanks for the training Lu Bu!" I grinned and ran up to him to see if he was okay. But I saw him still standing. "Whoa, I thought you..." Lu Bu smacked me in the back and chuckled. Hey...it's one of those genuine chuckles.

"Hahaha, that was a good one, you runt! Maybe I should've went harder on you! But yes, you did learn something from me. Being unpredictable is sometimes better than being predictable." I nodded.

Lu Bu put on a serious face and then went to leave the training room. "Wait! Where're you going Lu Bu?" Lu Bu looked at me and smirked.

"A little while ago, a messenger came to me at the dining hall. He said that I was to meet with an acquaintance of mine at a shack near Ueda Village. This should be interesting. Oh yeah, and get ready for tomorrow. Lord Orochi has ordered me to bring my army to Ueda Village and attack it. I just had to wait for "a signal." I guess this is one of those signals." I nodded.

"Okay, will do." Lu Bu nodded and left. I glanced at my weapon and placed it on my back. Surprisingly, rocks shaped like a scabbard appeared on my back and held my dual scimitar. I smiled. This was great, to know that I got a weapon with a sealed demon inside it.

_12:57 p.m Too tired to check the clock which was in the bathroom_

My room was dark, save for the window which let in the light of the moon. I was lying on my bed, with my arms behind my head, just thinking. Orochi got me here, that's all I know. He used some kind of world warp ability to bring my world into his world, just like what that girl Tetsuka said. My dual scimitar was at my table, gleaming from the moon's light. Well, better get ready, I can hear rapid footsteps outside my door.

I got up from my bed, strapped my dual scimitar on my back with a rock scabbard, and left my room. The corridors were buzzing with soldier's rushing downstairs to get ready to leave Xia Pi Castle. I saw Zhang Liao talking to several of the troops, and once he noticed me, he walked up towards me with a grin.

"Hello...Chad, it's good to see you up and well. Ready to go to war?"

I nodded and replied with a "yes." Zhang Liao gave me a pat on the head and went downstairs. I kinda got used to the mansion, so it wasn't hard to get outside of the mansion building. Seems like all the soldiers were ready.

All the soldier's wore white uniforms and armor and all were standing in a square-like formation. There must've been thousands of them. What surprised me the most was that the archers were now holding what looked like Springfield Sniper Rifles. And instead of cannon were military tanks. The hell?

I saw Diao Chan come out of the mansion, and smiled at her. She noticed and smiled back. Wow, she's very kind to me. And actually, Lord Lu Bu actually got nicer to me too. But he still calls me "runt" and "imbecile". I'll show him that I'm no runt. Diao Chan came up besides me and just looked out towards the sky.

"You know, Tetsuka, Diante and David are gonna be at the rear. They command the ninja, rifle and tank troops. Although I have no clue what the moving turtle with a long, skinny neck does, but those rifles are easily identifiable as dangerous weapons. Even better than the bow and arrows that our archers once used." I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, at my world, we had tons of those things. It made living more dangerous."

Diao Chan sighed and nodded sadly. "I just hope this war would end. I would then be together with Lord Lu Bu, and we'd be peacefully in bed doing..." I looked at her with wide-eyes, and she suddenly closed her mouth, blushing at the same time. "Oh my...did I just say that? I shouldn't really be relaying this to such a young person."

"Oh well, it's nice that you're having a nice time with Lu Bu." Diao Chan smiled and patted me on the head...just like what Zhang Liao did.

"You're a very kind boy, Chad. If you had a wife, I think you'd take good care of her." I smiled and nodded to her in thanks. Diao Chan went in front of the soldier's and yelled out, "Everyone! I thank you for today, as you all appear just to help and assist me and Lord Lu Bu! I pray for your safety in battle!" All the soldier's cheered and yelled, and I guess THAT gave them a good morale boost.

_2 hours later_

Lu Bu met up with us with his Red Hare, and we all marched to a hilly area. Lu Bu turned around to his troops and yelled out in a deep voice, "Listen men! The rifle, tank and ninja troops have split up to flank the enemy. We'll get some support as we battle the enemy!" The troops yelled out with confidence and several of them even said, "Yay, for the hot Tetsuka!"

Lu Bu looked at me, and then I understood. Everyone will die eventually in this battle, me, Diao Chan, Zhang Liao, Tetsuka, Diante, David, and even Lu Bu. I highly doubt that though. Just hope everyone will survive.

We got to the hill, and in the horizon I saw a not so big mass of troops. Pfff, probably like 1000 troops? But in the middle...my eyes widened. There across from me, was Will with some kind of spear in his hands. And several other people that looked Western was standing next to him. Who the hell were they? No matter, I finally found my brother.

"Lu Bu..." Lu Bu nodded.

"I see your brother is over at the enemy side, little runt. Don't go defecting on me now." I sneered.

"Hah, no way you big, black geezer. I'd rather fight against my brother. He's funner." Lu Bu smirked and raised his weapon.

"Everyone...CHARGE!!" The troops, officers and generals all yelled out and ran towards Will's Army. I yelled out too and rode quickly towards Will. Hah, Will's eyes looked big. What a wuss.

"Will!" I kicked my horse's side and pulled the reins, which I guess made the horse jump high. "It's time, TO DIE! For leaving everyone worrying at home!" Meh, I just wanted to say that to lower Will's spirit, and I jumped off my horse and disconnected my scimitars. Will held his spear up and I slammed my scimitars into his spear.

"Chad! Why are you here?!" Will's eyes looked frantic. Geez, he does care for other people.

I smirked and said, "Orochi got me here."

_BACK TO WILL'S POV_

_--_

Damn that Orochi, bringing my brother along into this world. "I don't know what just happened to you Chad, but I have to stop you from destroying this village!"

I pushed him away from me with my spear and plunged it into the ground. I spiraled upward towards the air and slammed my spear down. But I was surprised when Chad quickly blocked my attack with his dual scimitars, left scimitar down and right scimitar up.

"Dang Chad, you're good. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Chad smirked at me and started slamming his right scimitar into my spear repeatedly.

"Hehe, I learned a lot from Lu Bu. He's a really good teacher, ya know?" Chad's smirk suddenly turned into a big grin and he started pounding both his scimitars into my spear. He must be stupid, he's leaving tons of openings for me. Oh well, better show him how to REALLY fight.

I swung the teeth part of my spear to his sides, but his left scimitar that hung downward blocked my strike. What?! How's he able to tell where I was...oh god.

"Sorry Will, but I was just joking around. Let's get serious, shall we?" And with that, because my left side was open, he used his right scimitar and slashed me diagonally right to left. Blood splattered from my body and I felt heat suddenly erupt from the wound that I received.

"Gah! C-Chad...why?" Chad just grinned.

"Dude, I told you. We're going serious. We're not gonna go all dramatic. Now come on!" Chad raised his right scimitar and swung down. I blacked out before the attack.

_Fine then, Abbadon. Take over...for now. _

_**Now you're talkin...boy. Just remember...I might kill your brother.**_

___Try not to..._

_CHAD'S POV_

_--_

I can't believe it. Will's skills with the spear sucks balls. I can probably do better than him. I slashed my right scimitar downwards and...he used his hand to grab my scimitar's blade. What the hell? How's he able to do that?

"Wha! Will, the hell, how'd you..."

**"Sorry boy, but Will's not home right now. Please leave a message, once I'm done with you."**

Will's head drooped down, but for some reason, the air around us started to burn up...like crazy. My body was starting to flood sweat, and my vision was getting groggy. What's...happening?

**"Anyways, it's nice to know that Will has a very powerful brother to go up against. But once I'm here...the tables will change."**

My eyes went wide when I saw what happened to Will's face. The left side of his face, which was his right side of his face at his point of view, had no eye. Just a bone-like spike protruding from the eye socket. White flames were spewing from the crevices and his nose and mouth started breathing out white flames. His right side of his face was normal, but his pupil was red. And his hair...his shaved head hair started to turn...white.

"W-who are you? You're not Will..." The monster sighed and pushed me back 5 feet away from him.

**"I just said that I wasn't Will."** Abbadon sarcastically did a bow. **"My name is Abbadon, the inner demon of Will. His consciousness is the same as mine, he just doesn't know it yet. Now then, let's see about this spear of his." **

This Abbadon guy's spear suddenly lighted into white fire. The spear head suddenly looked much, MUCH whiter than before and the handle looked black, with white flames spiraling around it. The butt end of his spear had 4 weird horn-like spikes coming out of it. Oh boy, his weapon looked demonic.

**"Ah, here we go. My weapon can finally materialize into the real world. Are you ready?" **I gripped both of my dual scimitars and got into an offensive position. Before I could register what happened, my body suddenly felt sharp stabs. Abbadon was 4 feet away from me, thrusting his spear into my body REALLY fast. When I say really fast, I mean lightning fast. Blood poured from my wounds. Damn, it hurts.

Abbadon then did a 360 degree turn with his spear, which the spear head slashed my chest, blood splattering out. From Abbadon's power alone, I got sent 20 feet back, crashing into my own soldiers along the way. Holy, how strong is this monster? What did he do with Will?

My eyes went wide again when Abbadon suddenly got right in front of me and plunged his flaming spear through my stomach. My body suddenly got dug into the ground, spear still in my stomach.

Ah, damn. I couldn't breathe. Blood must be spilling like mad. Who would ever wonder, that a kind brother like Will, would have such an angry demon inside of him. Damn, damn, damn! Oh well, bye mom...bye Jewel...Bye Will...Bye Dad. Too bad I won't be able to search for you...ever again.

_**Don't think like that, bearer of this scimitar. I'll help you...if you help me. **_

___What the hell, what was that voice. Oh shit, did I black out? I can't see!_

_**Do not worry, you're just in the center of your mind, your soul. **_

___I can't see you...who are you?_

_**My name is Obsidian Scar, but you can call me...Obsidian.**_

_Are you...a demon?_

_**You can say that. But I'm here to help. Just call out the words...Weapon Fusion, and I'll be taking over your body. But I'll just take over for a short while. I'll let you back in your body after I defeat the demon Abbadon. **_

__Wow, this demon had a really low, gravelly voice. He kinda sounded kind though. Hope he doesn't take over my body forever.

_Okay...take over. Just please give my body back afterwards._

_**You have my word.**_

_**I took a breath and then shouted, "WEAPON FUSION!!"**_

_Abbadon's POV_

_--_

Damn, I just LOVE the smell of blood. It just revitalizes my body! And stabbing through this weird, little kid was no sweat. Pff, he was hardly a challenge at all! How did Will get beaten by a wimp like him?!

I looked down at my dead victim, and noticed that his hands were starting to move like crazy. Shit, is he still alive? Maybe I should try again and stab him. I raised my spear above the dead boy's body and lunged it down...when I got stopped. I looked down and saw the boy's right arm was now covered in bandages. And the left side of his face...it's more demonic. Like me...

"Well, well Abbadon, long time no see, eh?" The boy's body got up calmly and dusted off some rocks and debris off his clothes. The wounds that I dealt on the boy were now pure black...like obsidian stone.

"Who're you? The boy's demon side?" The demon's head nodded and looked at me. And I swear I wanna kill that bastard right this minute. Although he wasn't in his full demon form, I could tell by his musou energy that it was...Obsidian Scar. The boy's right side of his face, which was his left side from his point of view, had a huge, black horn that curved upwards, and was located above the eyebrows. His eye was now a ruby shaped eye.

"Well Abbadon, it looks like you found a host body as well. But it looks like you're not keeping good care of it." I scoffed at that remark.

"There's no need to take care of a host body. Once you take over, you can do whatever you want with it." Obsidian Scar shook his head and walked towards me. I have respect for this guy, but what he did in the past, I'll never forgive.

"Come now Abbadon, let the boy free and just get out of that body." I pushed Obsidian Scar away from me and twirled my spear around my fingers.

"Never, this boy has been causing problems. And he's too weak to fend for himself." I saw Obsidian raise his weapon and I looked at him lazily.

Bah, his weapon is just some huge scimitar. The blade was pure obsidian black and it was razor-like. The razor edges were like rubies and the guard was shaped like an oxen's head. The hilt was a big bone like horn that stuck out of the oxen's mouth. It was a nice weapon yes, but it's too wimpy to even give me pain.

"What, you wanna mess? I'll probably lop your head off right now with this lame ass spear." Obsidian Scar narrowed his ruby eye and normal eye at me.

"Don't make fun of your host. He's sacrificed his life just to let you coincide with him." I shrugged.

"I...Don't...Care." I said each word slowly and full of venom, that Obsidian started dashing towards me. That's the reaction I wanted. I'm gonna kill him...here and now!

Obsidian raised his scimitar and slashed at me but I blocked with my spear horizontally. Quickly I swung my body around and sent out a white, flaming sonic boom at him. The attack connected, and he was sent flying back. I didn't notice but I couldn't move my legs. I looked down...and saw that my feet were sucked into the ground and turned to diamond.

Damn...I forgot that he could use the power of Earth at his disposal. "Well, you know what Obby-boy? I'm having enough of this crap."

Obsidian stopped himself from being pushed back from the sonic boom and he walked towards me, increasing speed with each stride. "Wait, don't Abbadon! HE will come if you do!"

I don't care if he came. I'll kill Obby-boy, and then I'll have my revenge.

"Sorry Obby-boy, but I'm gonna show you..." I placed my hand on the right side of my face, where the bone-like protrusion is. "...something that I can't even CONTROL!! GRRRAAAAHHHHH!!"

--

A/N: Sorry for not uploading stories for so long. And thank you to the people that helped me be able to upload more stories. (Grins to thebladeofchaos kindly) Now, this chapter is gonna be really...cool. Well, next chapter will be. Or even the next, next one! Hope you enjoy this climaxing moment!


	17. Ch 16 The Snake Without His 8 Heads

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Koei, just my words.

Note: This is still Abbadon's POV.

Chapter 16

The Snake Without His 8 Heads

"GRRRAAAAHHHHH!!"

I started to feel musou energy swell inside my chest, stomach and limbs. My nose...it smells thousands of blood around me. Ah yeah! I LOVE this power!

Before I was blind with just 1 eye, but now I'm blind completely. I can already imagine my appearance. 2 bone-like spikes protrudes from both my eye sockets, and my entire face is completely ridden of that ridiculous boy's face. I now have a bone-like mask, with 2 fangs curving from my upper and lower bone lips. White flames started to spew from the crevices of my eye sockets, nose, mouth and ears. Well, I don't have ears anymore, it's just a hole where the ear used to be. Now my white hair goes down to my shoulder blades with some black color on the tips of my hair. My entire body was now armored in white bones. My arms were now freakin buff as hell, with bone spikes coming out of my shoulders, spine, elbow and knee caps. 2 lines that went diagonally from my shoulders to my waist, making an X mark appear. Claws now appeared from my fingers and toes. A 5 foot long tail appeared out of my...tail bone. White flames also came out from the tip of my tail, wrist and ankle bones.

Ah, I feel much better. I sniffed the air around me, and found the one I was looking for. Obsidian. His musou energy smells of stinkin metal. But oh well, I'll get rid of it soon.

"Abbadon, you fool. Didn't you know that if you release your true form, HE will find you? He's probably coming towards us right now! Stop, and just revert your control to the boy!"

I stuck my middle claw finger at him. "I don't care if he comes. Now that I'm in my true form...I'm gonna finish you off." I can sense him shuffling his feet now. Hehe, I got him scared, that's good.

"LET'S GO!!" I sprinted right in front of Obsidian's face, and smacked my fist into his face. I felt his warm blood drip onto my knuckles. I guess I got him in the nose. I then spun around and knocked him 10 feet away from me with my tail.

"What? Aren't you gonna do anything Obby? What happened to "taking care of your host body" huh?" I used my fingered claws to emphasize my point.

"Heh, first Abbadon, I'm gonna send some lackies at yah. Hey you 20 snake lackies, get this damn demon!" I heard several murmurs, and then many screaming. I could smell at least 30 blood figures coming towards me.

I swished my tail really hard behind me and knocked out 5 snakies. A snakie that was in front of me got lucky and hit me in the chest with his spear, but it didn't even make a dent in my sturdy bone armor. I grabbed the snakie by the shoulders and ripped his head off, blood just poofing out of his head. I then threw his head at 4 snakies at my right, getting them scared and they ran for their life.

I ran forward towards Obby's location, but 5 snakies blocked my path. I held my breath, increasing heat pressure in my mouth, and in one blow a huge white serpent's fang plowed through them. They all screamed and melted to their death. I smelt 3 snakies on my left and right coming towards me with swords. Wow, swords. I sprinted to the right and smacked my fist into a snakie's face, caving it into his skull. I then used my tail to trip the dead body and punched it, sending it crashing towards the 2 other snakie dudes. The 3 snakies on my left caught up to me, but I spun around quickly and slashed at their body. Blood quickly came out of their wounds, and they died an instant death.

"Obsidian, I'm getting sick of this, why not just fight me, one on one?" I raise a bony eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, but I must tend to my host body's wounds. See yah around, Abbadon." Obby turned around and started to walk away. Walk away? I'll never let him go until I kill him!

"Stop where you are, Obby! If you don't, I'll...oh, what am I talking about!? DIE OBSIDIAN!" I suddenly sprinted towards him like a raptor getting ready for its kill, when suddenly between me and Obsidian a huge, dark blue orb appeared. Once the orb appeared, it exploded blowing me, Obsidian and a lot of snake soldiers away. "Ah, damn, it can't be!"

Out of the orb a tall, blue armored man got up. A scythe in his hand, he looked around until he saw me and Obsidian. And his voice...I didn't like it one bit. "Well, well, looks like those feeble humans are up to know good...again. And what do I see here? 2 demons eh? And one who's already out of control? Let's see if I can...seal you back up."

Shit, it's Orochi. Maybe, if I have a chance, I can get him back for sending me into this boy's mind.

"Orochi, it's time that you payed for what you've done! Get ready to get mowed down, biatch!" I quickly ran up to him and I got ready to slash at him when...he stopped me with one finger pointed at my forehead.

"Now, you ignorant demon, what did you say about me being mowed down? Maybe I should show you what being 'mowed down' means?" Oh no...

Crackle, crackle...

My energy...it's starting to leave my body. And my head, it's already gushing blood from my forehead. And then with a final loud crackle, my entire bone armor broke out...great, I'm dead...

_WILL'S POV_

_--_

I opened my eyes and felt a HUGE pain on my forehead. Where...am I? I looked around myself, and finally noticed...I was wearing just ripped up black shorts with my shoes. My shirt...I have no clue where it was. But I saw that slash that...what was his name? Oh yeah, Chad made on my chest and stomach. The diagonal shoulder to waist slash.

When I looked who was in front of me, my eyes went wide and my heart suddenly stopped. There, in front of me, was Orochi walking away from me with Chad and Lu Bu. But for some reason, Chad had an obsidian eye on his right side of his face with a black horn curving upward above his right eyebrow. And a bandaged arm? Did I injure him that much?

"H-hey Chad! We're not finished with our fight yet!" Chad turned to me and grinned.

"Sorry Abbadon's host boy, but I'm not Chad. I'm his demon side. Sorry to disappoint." And with that, he turned around to follow Orochi. So, Chad had a demon side to him, that's new to hear. But I can't let him get away now. Where's my spear...ah man, it's broken in half! And it's like...9 feet away from me to the right.

That's when I felt a sharp pain come across my back to my stomach. I looked down to a see a huge blade exposing itself from my stomach, blood dripping from the wound. The blade came out of my body, and I let go a breath which I didn't know that I held. Walking from behind me was Robert smirking at me.

"Robert...what...huff...are you doing?"

Robert chuckled. "I'm leaving Will. See yah later, if you can make it alive."

"Wha!? You...huff...can't leave! We're still fighting...huff...against Lu Bu!"

Lu Bu and Robert looked at each other, and started to bellow with laughter. "Hahahaha, you thought that we were enemies? Oh man, that's funny!" Then Robert put on a serious face. "To tell you the truth, we aren't enemies at all. We're actually working together for Lord Orochi. All this happened from my well defined planning. I planned the whole entire thing."

I gaped at him, blood starting to come out of my mouth. "H-how? You were with us the whole time...unless."

Robert sighed. "You finally found out? Every night I would give my report to Lord Orochi of our progress, and each and every one of your officer's fighting skills. If I can remember, I led you guys to Ueda Castle. And you should have heeded Lie Tsu's warning. I led you to a trap. I was laughing at you guys the whole way to Ueda Castle. And when we battled against Lu Bu, well, that was a real battle. Lu Bu thought I did defect from Orochi, but I didn't. And when we fought the slave master's officers, everyone thought they died or something. But they didn't, they're all alive and kicking!"

And with that, Robert spun around and walked towards Orochi, his silver cape billowing from an upcoming wind storm. "Oh yeah, and just to tell you, you have NO chance of beating Orochi. Your fighting level isn't good enough. Come back again later, if you can get out of the predicament you're in."

Robert pulled out a black sphere looking object and dropped it on the ground. The black sphere then shined once, and a huge black portal appeared. Robert turned around with a serious expression on his face.

"You better get stronger Will. Remember, if you wanna get back home, you're going to have to kill the 8 lords who are under Orochi's leadership. Marissa is just the 1st lord, the weakest one. And I'm..." Robert took off the orochi snake symbol on his chestplate, and the number 5 appeared. "I'm the fifth lord under Orochi's influence. Lu Bu's the 8th lord." I glared at him.

"Oh yeah, and not to gloat or anything. Our technology and such are of high standards. This here object is called the warp orb. This object can activate a warp which leads to Koshi Castle, Orochi's base. All the lords have one of these, it's great for accessing Koshi Castle easier. There, my gloating is finished."

Lu Bu shook his head. "You idiot, just hurry up. Orochi is an impatient man right now." Robert nodded and walked away.

"Buh bye, Will. Be prepared for anything, and remember the lessons I taught you." Orochi, Lu Bu, Chad and Robert entered single file into the warp. The warp made a weird whooshing sound, and then it disappeared.

I can't believe it. Robert was leading us to a trap the WHOLE TIME?! I looked around my surroundings, and my heart suddenly dropped. The Ueda troops were getting killed, and many were falling back. Marissa was whipping her Basilesk around, slicing off many snake soldier's heads. Lie Tsu, Mao Tsu and Xing Tsu were back to back, repeling and stomping on the snake soldiers. Darrel and Hitsutube were back to back as well, holding off the snake soldiers. Sazuki, Toshiyuke and Yoshikabe were fighting back to back as well as the others. And all I'm doing was...standing here on my knees, dying slowly.

I looked down to see where the great sword went through. Blood was starting to spill from my stomach, and my entire body was feeling numb from the blood. I slowly touched my forehead, and felt a tiny hole there. I noticed then, but blood was also coming out of that tiny hole, making thin rivers of blood to flow down from my body.

I'm pretty useless now. All because of that damn Abbadon, interfering with my battles. But this time, I called him because I needed help from him. Don't I have any skill? Don't matter now, cuz I'm already dead. I heard an Ueda soldier yelling out, "A huge turtle is attacking us!" When I looked at the hill, I saw not a turtle...but a tank. 7 tanks rolling up to the hill. I hated what the result would bring. I heard a boom, and the tank shells bursted from the ground, killing off Ueda and snake soldiers.

My vision was starting to darken. This always happened. I have to find a...way...to...stop. My brain couldn't function anymore, and I blacked out from the loss of blood.

--

I opened my eyes to see that I was in the backseat of the car, with my brother in the middle and sister to the left side. Wow, they were sleeping. I looked towards where my mom and dad were sitting, and saw them talking about how this trip would be great relaxation for us kids.

My dad was tan-skinned with a very good build, but had a pot belly. He had black hair that rimmed around his head, and a bald spot in the middle. My dad was a very kind man, and he sacrificed many things for the family.

My mom was light brown skinned, and kind of chubby, but has a very kind soul. My mom had dyed red hair that went down to her shoulders and wore glasses.

"Hey dad, what time is it?" My dad looked at the car's built-in time thingy, and said, "It's still 5: 36 am, go to sleep. We'll be at the hotel very soon." I nodded and looked out the window. We were at a road that was besides a grassy field. Cows were munching on grass and a house and barn was sitting atop a hill, which overlooked the grass field and road. The sun was partly up, giving off those really cool morning glows. There wasn't many cars or trucks on the road, there was a truck with a load of pipes on that loading compartment thingy. And behind us was a white Ford truck.

I closed my eyes and prayed that we'd get to the hotel safely. Until I heard my parents yell out. Me, my brother and sister opened our eyes quickly and also let loose a yell. The pipes that was being transported by the truck let loose a single pipe, and headed for the driver's seat.

"Dad, watch out!"

BAM!

--

"What the!" I got up quickly and held my head. Pain pulsed in my head and I grimaced from the attack. "Who just hit me with a...wait, I'm alive?" I looked up and saw Marissa standing with her hands on her hips. She glared at me.

"Wow, that's nice. You don't wake up from Mao Tsu and Darrel punching you in the leg really hard, but you wake up from a simple paper being whacked onto your head."

I then went crazy with questions. "Hey, is everyone okay? Where's Robert? And did we win? Is Ueda Castle destroyed? Where am I?" Marissa placed her hand on my mouth and narrowed her eyes at me.

"One question at a time, _LORD_ Will."

"Hey, don't call me that."

"I can if I want."

I crossed my arms across my chest. "Pff, I liked it better when you were the happy talker type." Marissa smacked me on the head.

"Being with you guys, my attitude and personality just changed."

I held my head once again, and then looked up at her. "So...can you answer my questions?" Marissa nodded.

"Sure." Marissa brought up a stool and sat next to my bed. Wait, I was on a bed?

"Well, first things first, everyone's okay, I can tell you that. Darrel did get some wounds, and so did Lie Tsu. Mao Tsu got a scrape on his leg, but it'll heal. And Hitsutube is resting. And I have no clue where Robert went. I think he's searching with the SFTIS." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What does the SFTIS stand for?" Marissa sighed.

"It stands for the Search For The Injured Squad." I nodded.

"Okay, go on."

Marissa played with her hair. "Hmmm, ah yeah, we won the battle. Zuo Ban sent out 500 more troops for reinforcements, and he himself fought with us. He casted a huge meteor that just killed all the tanks and snake soldiers. The enemy survivors all retreated. We did capture some for interrogation though."

Sweet, now I can find out if the captured knows where Robert and Chad is.

"AND, Ueda Castle is NOT destroyed. You're in the castle right now. And do I really have to answer the where you are question?"

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, thanks for the quick update on things." Marissa nodded and got up from the stool.

"If you need anything...just ring that bell near your bed. A servant should come to you." I nodded in thanks and she departed. I looked around the room, and I think I know where I am.

This room was medium sized, with a red floor, wall and ceiling. I was the only one in bed in this room and a few drawers and stuff were at the corners. A brown looking rug was on the floor. There was a door that led to the bathroom and another door next to it that supposedly goes outside of this room. And the only light source was 4 candles on the drawer.

I stood up on the bed and checked my injuries. Well, my stomach and forehead was bandaged. There were several scabs of scratch marks and stuff on my arms and legs. But the most weirdest one was this diagonal-looking scar that went from my shoulder to my waist. It's really weird looking. I got off the bed and went into the bathroom and turned on the...light switch? The light went on, so I had to make my eyes squint to block off the piercing light.

I was really shocked. My hair was already growing a little longer, but that's not what got me shocked. It's the color of my hair. Before it was black, but now it's white. Why didn't Marissa tell me this?!

I screamed like a 6 year old girl.

_Outside Will's Bedroom Door_

_--_

Marissa's eyes were squinted and she had a really bored look on her face. "Wooowww, it took him a long time to find out."

Marissa knocked on Will's door and shouted out, "Hey Will, get ready for breakfast. Everyone's waiting for you." And with that, she left.

--

_BACK TO WILL'S POV_

_--_

Oh, shawdamn! White hair?! This sucks! When did I get white hair?! I hurriedly brushed my teeth, took a shower and got dressed. Cool, my new attire was of a red T-shirt and white Nike shorts. Who knew they had this? I took my Nike sneakers which was next to the door, and then went out.

The hallway was very...boring. It was a long corridor with a window to one end, another door to the other end. The wooden floor, wall and ceiling was...well, brown. But hey, that's Ueda Castle for yah. Walking down to the door at the other end of the corridor, I couldn't help but think about my...white hair.

Maybe I got it while sleeping in bed? Maybe Mao Tsu and Darrel dyed my hair white as a prank? I bet Marissa was in on this as well! And about my dream, why bring up the past about my dad's...passing away? Maybe it's some kind of future vision or something? Or a longing for a good time to come again? All these questions were buzzing in my head. And many more were zooming into my head, until I saw Lie Tsu at the end of the doorway.

"Hey, Will, you okay? Feelin better? Good, let's get some food!" Lie Tsu grabbed my shoulder and started sprinting, dragging me along.

"Wait, Lie Tsu! Slow down!" Lie Tsu laughed.

"If I slow down, everyone else will eat the food without us." He had a good point there.

"Fine..." And in 4 minutes, we got to the dining hall. It was just a long, wooden table that was covered in some kind of white cloth. Marissa, Mao Tsu, Xing Tsu, Darrel, Sazuki, Yoshikabe and Toshiyuke were seated in wooden chairs, just staring at us.

"You were late...Will." Marissa was narrowing her eyes at me.

"Yo Will, bro. You okay, man? We thought you was dead when yah didn't react from our punchin!" Darrel was patting his afro.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay guys, really, I am."

I went to a seat that was right next to Sazuki, and sat down. I noticed Sazuki was constantly glancing at my forehead. "Hey, Toshiyuke?"

"Yes, Lord Will?" My right eye twitched, but I kept my cool.

"Is Hitsutube okay? Doesn't look like he's here right now." Toshiyuke nodded.

"Yes, he's just...resting from an arm injury." I nodded and looked at everyone else.

"Okay everyone, let's eat. The food looks really good!" And it tasted greater than it looked. There were garlic bread, some kind of spicy potato soup, some chicken legs, pasta, and several goblets of soda and such. How did they get such...Western types of foods?

I felt a hand gently placed on my forehead and I looked at...Sazuki. "Um, hey Sazuki, you okay?" Sazuki looked at me with her green, sad looking eyes.

"I-it should be me who should say if y-you're okay." I chuckled at her stuttering. She did look cute when she stuttered.

"I am. Although, I'm not such a 'meal breaker', but I must tell you all something." I took Sazuki's hand in mine, and just held it in my hand. "I fought Orochi..."

Everyone gasped. Lie Tsu and Yoshikabe choked on their food and Marissa spit her drink back into her goblet. "What'd you jus' say, bro?" Darrel was staring at me wide-eyed.

Mao Tsu's face was pale.

"Are you sure...that you fought Orochi? It doesn't seem like you did, it looked more like you got beat by Lu Bu." Xing Tsu was placing her fork on her plate.

I gulped. "Well, I didn't take the part of fighting Orochi, My demon, Abbadon did." Before I knew it, I heard a gasp, and my face felt a huge, sharp pain. I fell from my chair, but by instinct reaction, I placed both my hands on the floor and did a back flip. "The hell was that for?!"

Marissa was right in front of me, and I knew what was gonna happen. She slapped me. "You let ABBADON out of your body?! Do you know what happens when a demon appears out of its host body?! Orochi would appear, and kill the host!" I held my injured cheek and just looked at her.

"Orochi does weird stuff, y'know? He just points at the host's head, makes the host think up some kind of dream or weird thing, and then kills them instantly. You could've been killed! You're just lucky to be here with us, having a...joyful...sniff...time with...your friends." Marissa started sobbing and ran out of the dining hall.

Lie Tsu tsked. "Your fault, better get your ass moving and apologize to her." I gaped at him.

"Apologize!? I didn't even do anything!" Sazuki instantly got up in front of me, hands clasped together.

"W-will. Just go to her. She may be crying about something other than you...letting out your d-demon." I nodded.

"Okay..." I walked out of the dining hall and searched every corridor for her. I then found a door marked 'Marissa'. I placed my ear on the door, and heard several sniffling noises. Yeah...I finally found the room. "Um, I'm coming in." I turned the knob and went inside.

Her room...looks just like mine. Except of red, it was purple. And I saw Marissa covering her face with a pillow. Oh, the drama.

"So...you okay?" Okay, that was a bad way to start.

"What do...sniff...you think? Letting your...sniff...demon side come out is dangerous! Sniff...everytime we see you ...sniff...you're always either injured or out cold." I sighed at her statement.

"I know what you mean. I need to train myself even harder." I heard some rustling on the bed.

"Hey Will...did you see any visions or dreams before you fainted?" I looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy...so she is sad.

"Yeah...I saw a vision of me and my family having a good time. Until I saw my dad...killed..." Marissa went behind me and hugged.

"Don't worry, it's just a vision." My chest suddenly swelled.

"What, no its not!"

"Yes, it is Will! Orochi gives other people made up ima..."

"No, this vision was real!" I pushed Marissa off and she slammed into the door.

"Will, stop getting so blinded. IT'S NOT A REAL VISION!"

It took all my will power not to knock her out. Why would I want to punch a girl anyway? "Let me tell you something Marissa...this vision was true. The vision that Orochi gave me was 5 years ago. 5 years ago that my dad died. From some stupid dude that didn't tie some pipe well enough." Marissa looked at me with teary eyes.

"When I woke up from my unconsciousness, I was on a stretcher to get to the hospital. My body was fine from the crash for some reason, so was my mom, brother and sister. It was a miracle of some kind. But my dad...he was pierced through by the pipe. The chest was bleeding so much, the doctors couldn't...patch him up well. Pff, damn doctors. They should get fired."

I walked up towards Marissa, grabbed her by the waist, and got her up. "There, I told you the truth of that vision." Marissa wiped a tear from her eyes.

"I wanna tell you something Will." I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what is it?" She looked at me in the eyes.

"Don't black out or get hurt ever again, okay? Everyone get's worried about you. You are the person who's gonna get us free from this world, remember?" I scratched the back of my head, and led her towards the dining hall.

When we came back, everyone was still eating as if nothing happened. I looked at Lie Tsu and saw his questioned expression. I nodded at him. At that answer, Lie Tsu grinned and gave a thumbs up. I sat down and started eating. Wow, my stomach is starting to beg for food. Oh yeah...I have to tell everyone about this also.

"Oh yeah, I have one more thing to say to everyone." Everyone groaned, Lie Tsu groaned the loudest. "Hey, it's serious!"

Toshiyuke stood up and looked at everyone. "Let the Lord speak. It may be an important topic after all." I twitched again. That sentence made me sound like God or something.

"Anyways...Robert defected from the army." The room started to get gloomy all of a sudden.

--

A/N: Well, Orochi is much stronger than Abbadon EVER suspected of. And also, now that Will's healed from his injuries, he needs to start journeying again. But shouldn't he train first? Next chapter you'll see Will getting a new weapon! Yay!

WARP ORB: Item

Effect: Opens up a whirling vortex that leads anyone to a destination they want to go. The warp orb that all the lords under Orochi have only warps them to Koshi Castle or any place that is already under control of Orochi.

The Numbers: The lords under Orochi have numbers, or ranks inscribed on their body or clothes. From 1 to 8, is weakest to strongest. Marissa is number 1, so she's pretty much weak. Robert is number 5, so he's pretty strong. And Lu Bu is the strongest from all of them. If you want to know where the ranks on their body's were located, Marissa has the number 1 on her right leg, Robert's number 5 rank on his chestplate, and Lu Bu's number 8 rank on his back. No one's able to see Lu Bu's rank though, it's dark.


	18. Ch 17 The Hasedo Village

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Koei, only my words.

Note: A BIO character will make an appearance here! :D

Chapter 17

The Hasedo Village

The entire room got all gloomy. And I HATE gloomy atmospheres, it makes you shift around nervously and stuff. Yoshikabe spoke up first.

"So...he's not in the SFTIS? He actually left with Orochi to Koshi Castle?" I nodded.

"That pretty much sums it up. And damn, my brother and Lu Bu left with Orochi as well." I heard a sigh slip out of Marissa's mouth.

"What'd you expect? Robert and Lu Bu are 2 of the 8 lords under Orochi's leadership. Of course they'd leave with him." I smacked my forehead.

"I know that! It's just that I thought Robert wanted to fight against Orochi!"

Toshiyuke scratched his cheek. "Wow, Lord Will, Robert must be a really powerful and smart man." My eyes twitched.

"Don't call me that..."

After the converstation, we just continued eating. Once everyone was finished of their meal, surprisingly, Zuo Ban came into the dining hall.

"Ah, you youngsters just finished eating, eh? Did you guys make preparations to journey to the next village?" I looked around the table, and Lie Tsu stood up.

"Yes Zuo Ban, we did make necessary preparations to travel. All we need now is for you to supply us with horses and a supply wagon." Zuo Ban rubbed his long beard.

"Hm, I guess I can supply you with those. But anyhow, chop chop you young warriors, it's time to get a move on. Everyone shall meet outside in front of the Ueda Village gates in...20 minutes. And you, Sazuki, please follow me." Sazuki looked at me, and then followed behind Zuo Ban.

I looked at everyone's faces. "Well guys, let's go to the gates." Everyone left the dining hall in a single file line, which was a weird sight to see. But before I could even leave my seat, a servant of the house came up to me with a long, wooden box. He sat on one knee and raised the long wooden box to me. I guess this is my, uh, parting gift?

"So...what's this box for?" The servant looked at me with a smile.

"Please take this box. I hope it will be useful to you in battle, you know, because of your broken spear and all." I nodded and took the long, wooden box. When I took the lid of the box off, my eyes opened wide.

A katana was in the box. The blade was like 3-4 feet long, and the guard and hilt was...well, normal-sized? Anyways, the blade was pure white, and the guard and hilt was dark red. And the coolest thing was that my name was engraved on the blade. This is sweet!

"Wow! Thank you for this weapon!" The servant laughed nervously.

"Hehe, no no, you should thank Lady Sazuki. She thought you needed a new weapon, so she bought you this. She suspected some musou energy in this weapon." Huh? So Sazuki bought this...wow, I should thank her once I get outside.

I tucked the katana onto my back, and mysteriously a white scabbard appeared. Man, this is so cool! But then again, I had training with my spear, not with a katana. Aw man, I'm gonna have to train AGAIN! I excused the servant and left the dining hall. 10 minutes later, I went outside the gates and saw everyone there except Sazuki.

"So, is Sazuki still talking with her grandfather?" Toshiyuke nodded, until his eyes landed on my katana.

"Excuse me, Lord Will, but where did you get that katana?" I unsheathed my katana and did some swipes and slashes.

"I got it from a servant, who got it from Sazuki. Man, I need to thank her for this gift." Toshiyuke nodded.

7 minutes later, Sazuki came out of the village gates, and smiled to everyone. "Okay, l-let's go." Everyone got on their horses and started to trot. I walked up towards Sazuki.

"Hey, Sazuki. Thanks...for the katana." Sazuki blushed and with a quick hug, she ran to her horse and followed everyone. I got on my horse and caught up with the others too. And behind our group, was the Ueda villagers and Zuo Ban, waving at us and saying good bye. I hope this village will see a great future.

_A forest path that led to the next village, Hasedo Village_

Ah, the scenery was nice! Me and the others were riding our horses through a forest path. Trees were blooming with green leaves. The dirt and sandy path we were riding on was sometimes drifting with the wind. And in the distance, I could see the next village gate, Hasedo. In the game, Zhao Yun had to try saving Yue Ying from becoming a prisoner or something. I wonder if we have to save someone too. But all I know is that the 2nd lord under Orochi must be located here.

Mao Tsu was chatting with his father and mother, while Marissa and Darrel was talking with each other. Sazuki, Toshiyuke, Yoshikabe and Hitsutube were just riding their horses side by side. I was at the rear, overseeing if anyone would try to attack us from behind. But so far, no ambush attacks.

Man, now that I think about it, I DO need training with this katana. I may as well train once we get to Hasedo Village. Once we got near to the gates, we all stopped. There, in front of the gate, was an african-american girl fighting off 10-15 snake soldiers who surrounded her.

She had black, shoulder length hair and had a good build for her body. Her height was like...what, 5'9, 5'10? She was tall, okay? She also wore a red shirt that fit her body perfectly and baggy black pants with black sneakers. And in both of her hands were fans...just like Xiao Qiaos. Actually, it looked familiar to Xing Tsu's, except Xing Tsu's fans had 4 curved spikes on the edges.

Lie Tsu spoke up first. "Hey guys, maybe we should help her out?" I rode up towards Lie Tsu and held up my hand.

"No, let's watch her. I think she's...a super warrior." Mao Tsu looked under my arm to see the battle.

"You sure Will?" I looked at Mao Tsu and grinned.

"Yep. I feel some hints of musou energy in her body."

Darrel whistled. "Damn, she's a..." BAM! Marissa clomped Darrel's afro with her fist.

"Sometimes you can't get your eyes off of girls, can you?"

Anyways, 3 snake soldiers came towards her with swords. The girl kicked away their swords and smacked her fans at them. Surprisingly, they flew back and hit the trees. 4 other snake soldiers came towards her but she threw her double fans and jumped above them. The snake soldiers looked up to see her jump, but they couldn't react quickly when the fans smacked into their stomachs, making them fall down to the ground, clutching their stomach from the pain.

The girl grinned. "Wow, you guys are pretty strong. But here's a tip. You guys should start moving, it's bad to stay in one place in a battle." The snake soldiers looked at each other, and glared at her angrily.

"How dare you say that to us! We'll show you something you'll regret!" The girl gasped.

"Oh no, I'm SOOOO scared! I hope it's not a big monster!"

Marissa sweat dropped. "She's just kidding about being scared...right?" I rubbed my head.

"Probably..."

Out of the trees was a bulkier snake looking guy. He had a big head, big body, and big limbs. He had a bushy mouth and had 2 tusks curving downward from his upper lips. And his skin was just the same as the other snake soldiers. In his hand was a silver-looking sword.

"Hmph, you snake lackies didn't kill her yet? Grrr, who am I supposed to rely on now?" The bulky snake guy pointed his finger at the girl. "Hey, you little black girl, you don't belong here. Get out now while you can." The girl pointed her finger at the bulky snake.

"I don't think so. You should get out of here while you can. You and your lackies don't have the guts to even hit a girl, so shoo." That made the bulky snake guy angry.

"No one calls the Mamushi a coward!" Mamushi ran towards her, sword in hand. The girl grinned and threw her fans at him, but he blocked them with a downward slash. "Hehe, too slow girl." Mamushi swung his body around, and shot out a sonic boom from his sword. Act now, think later.

I unsheathed my katana from my back and sprinted right in front of the sonic boom, and with a downward slash, the sonic boom dissipated. "Dang girl, you need to move faster to dodge that." When I turned around, the girl was no where to be seen. "What the..."

"Hey Will! She left through the Hasedo gates!" I saw Lie Tsu and the others fighting against the other snake soldiers with ease. I had to fight the leader of this pack of bullies.

"You know boy, helping that girl out is just another reason for me to kill you and her. If you want to live, drop your sword." I pointed my katana at Mamushi.

"I have no intention of letting you harm anyone. And I have questions that needs answering." Mamushi smirked at that remark.

"Oh, questions? Well, well, looks like you're gonna have to beat me to get em." I gritted my teeth and dashed towards Mamushi. We both clashed into a weapon deadlock, and held eye to eye. Hey, I'm pretty good with the katana.

The danger with the spear was that, any person could just slide their blade along the handle of the spear, and cut off the opponent's fingers or hand. But with a katana having a guard, it won't be easy to cut the fingers. Hehe, score number 1!

I pushed him back and slashed at him diagonally. A cut formed on Mamushi's stomach, and blood spurted out. I then thought of cutting off his fighting arm, but he quickly kicked me in the stomach and did a shoulder smash on me, making me fly back to a tree. I didn't feel that much pain, but my back pulsed angrily. I might need a massage after this fight. Once I got up, Mamushi was already charging at me. Okay, I need a plan.

I need him to trip or something. Then I can charge at him and then kill him. As if God was listening to me, next thing you know, Mamushi tripped. Everyone's eyes, including the snake soldiers, watched as the leader of this bully group fell down, hard, onto the ground face first. I fell down and then came back up.

"What was that?! HAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone else laughed and Mamushi got up with his face beet red.

"Grrr, it was this stupid rock right here!" A pebble was on the ground, and it looked like it didn't budge.

I rubbed my head. "Dude, that's sad, you're strong and yet you trip from a pebble? Aish..." Mamushi's face got much redder, if that was possible, and charged towards me. I swung my katana vertically, and miraculously, a white, flaming sonic boom erupted from the blade. The sonic boom cut right through Mamushi's waist, and he fell down in two parts. Blood then erupted from the clean kill.

Darrel looked at the corpse. "Damn man, you got em good. He got served blood fo lunch." I glanced at my katana. Wow, what was that all about?

I then looked at the Hasedo Village Gates, and smiled. "Hey, everyone, I guess we finally arrived!"

--

A/N: Cool, Will finally get's a new weapon, a katana. And then now they're at a different location with new people they're about to meet. And more questions, who was that African-American girl? Does she live in Hasedo? And why is Will's hair white? Upcoming chapters may answer these questions.

And also, hope you enjoy the story! :D


	19. Ch 18 The Rivaling Tribes

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Koei, just my words

Chapter 18

The Rivaling Tribes

After the battle with Mamushi, all of us went inside Hasedo Village. And it looked really busy. Many people were walking around with water buckets on their heads and pots full of something. The people here were mostly wearing...the usual peasant clothes. Looking all around us was buildings with hay-thatched roofs and wells. Patches of farmland and rice fields were scattered all over the place, with farmers swarming around to pick up their latest crops. And off in the distance was a mountain, and at the top was a wooden fortress. Ah man, another place that was taken control by Orochi.

Marissa rode up towards me. "I guess we're gonna have to take down that fortress, huh?" I nodded in agreement. I then felt a tap on my shoulder. Next to me was Darrel, who pointed at something off at the rice fields. I squinted my eyes, and saw that girl from before!

She was carrying a wicker basket and placing tons of rice plants into it. She smiled at the passing villagers. And then once she saw me and everyone else, she took out a wide-rimmed hat and placed it on her head, hiding her eyes.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go over there. Look for an inn or something." Everyone said their okays, and I rode off towards the girl. When she was surrounded by the snake soldiers, it looked like she can take em on really well. She even dissed them!

Once I got to her location, I got off my horse and walked towards her. I then went into the rice field, and the water suddenly crept up to my knees. Dang, the water is much higher in appearance. I then started to pick up some rice plants and placed them in her basket. She stopped moving for a second, then continued picking up the plants.

"Um, you're an African American, right?" The girl didn't respond to anything. I sighed and continued picking up plants. 5 minutes later I tried again.

"Excuse me, are you..." The stopped and suddenly looked at me in the eyes. Well, she towered over me by an inch or something, but still, she's pretty tall.

"What do you want with me?" Okay, that just got me frozen right there. Her voice was really...soft-like? I dunno, it kinda sounded like Sazuki's voice, but more gangsterish. Gah, never mind.

"Oh, what do I want? With you?" I looked around to see if anyone was overhearing our conversation. "I was wondering if you got warped into this world." The girl suddenly grabbed me by the hair and started to drag me. "Ow, hey, I said, OW!" The girl continued dragging me.

"Shut up...I know a good place to talk without gettin interrupted. You should probably bring your friends as well." I just nodded a little and let her drag me. And we suddenly stopped in front of a red brick building. Just a plain building. "Once you find your friends, meet me here." I nodded once more and ran.

Very strange. The whole time she was talking, she didn't look me in the eye. Well, only at the rice fields, but that doesn't count! I guess she needed to see where she was going. Wait...everyone has to do that!

I then found my friends at some kinda building where they sold clothes. And it looked like they got some new attire.

"Hey guys, I found a place where we can stay! Come on, follow me!" I beckoned them to follow me and I ran back to the African American girl's place. Everyone else groaned.

"Hey Toshiyuke, c-can you buy me that?" Sazuki pointed at a white shirt and white skirt. Toshiyuke glanced at Sazuki and then nodded.

"Sure."

Several more minutes later, we were inside the girl's house. The interior was nice actually. The place was as big as a lobby to a 5-star hotel. The floor had many red colored rugs and the walls and ceilings were all brown. There was a wooden table in the middle with 4 chairs tucked in. 2 windows were open at the sides of the house. A refrigerator-like thing was placed besides the table and couches were placed near the door. The room...looked like in the 1990's or something.

Darrel, Marissa, Mao Tsu and Sazuki were sitting on the couch. Toshiyuke, Yoshikabe, Hitsutube, Lie Tsu and Xing Tsu was standing next to the table. I was leaning my back on the door with my arms crossed and across from me was the black girl. She shifted around constantly, glancing at everyone's faces. I started the conversation.

"How'd you get warped?" Lie Tsu looked at me.

"Wow, you like to get to the point, huh?" I just shrugged.

The girl slipped her hands into her pockets and just sighed. "I-I guess I can tell you guys. Cuz you see...I'm not from here." Everyone nodded. "I got warped...while playing an online game."

"What kind of game?" She probably played Warriors Orochi.

"Does it really matter? Let me speak, okay?"

_FLASHBACK_

_--_

_"Honey! Come downstairs and clean the dishes!" A black skinned girl with shoulder length hair was on the computer, playing an online RPG game. _

_"Wait mom! Just le' me finish this one ques..." _

_"No! You've been playing that game for almost 3 days! If you don't stop, you probably never will clean the dishes!" The girl sighed and got up. _

_"Fine, fine! Jeez...just hold on to your plates, mom." The girl was about to open the door when she heard a soft whirring sound behind her. "What the, is the computer starting to break down?" The girl turned around to find...a warp portal covering her computer screen. The blue purple whirling vortex suddenly started to suck in her bed and books. Even the computer itself got sucked in. And the last one to get sucked into the vortex...was the girl. _

_Once her eyes opened, she saw herself floating on some kind of water. Many heads were above her, just staring at her. When she got up and looked around, she saw that she was in a rice field. A big one at that. _

_The villagers of the place explained to her where she was and stuff, and then she started working with them. But 2 weeks later, a huge force of bandits came into the village and started kidnapping the kids. The girl kicked and punched the bandits to save the kids, but they subdued her and threw her into a red brick building. The bandits then locked the door and left. _

_After 5 days, the villagers unlocked the door and took the girl outside, and fed her. They told her to take it easy and she just nodded. She thought that taking a nice walk outside would be a nice way to clear her head, so she took 2 fans that was laying on the table and walked outside, until a force of snake soldiers came by. _

_She could've taken them down, but a group of horse riders had to interrupt. So she ran and got back to the rice fields, and worked there as if nothing happened. And that's when some Asian guy just got to her and helped her with the rice. _

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

_--_

"Wait a second Lord Will, you helped her with the rice field?" Toshiyuke was looking at me curiously. I shrugged.

"Hey, I like to help people, ya know?" Mao Tsu looked at the girl.

"Um, what's your name?" The girl just shifted her legs.

"Er...my name's Karasu, Karasu Quint."

"Ah, well my name is Mao Tsu, and here is Marissa, Darrel, Sazuki, Toshiyuke, Yoshikabe, Hitsutube, Will, my mama Xing Tsu and my papa Lie Tsu!"

I smiled. Feels like we're all becoming some kind of family. I looked at Karasu seriously.

"And we're here to defeat Orochi. Well, first we gotta defeat his 8 lords, and then we go for the prime target." Karasu just stared at us as if we're stupid.

"A-are you stupid?" See what I mean?

"Hey, it's the only way to get all of us back home! Well, it's the only possible way to find our way home..." I glanced at my katana and then looked at everyone. "Anyways, we need some info about this new lord. What's happened here?"

Karasu sat down on a chair, and looked at everyone. "Well, where do I start? The lord for this village is named Hateehc, he was a man that defected from the Nanman tribes."

Lie Tsu perked up. "Wait, the Nanman tribes are here?" Karasu slowly shook her head.

"They aren't in the village, but the Nanman tribes are near, probably 2 rivers away or something."

"Okay then, why did Hateehc defect from the Nanman tribe?" I gotta know why, right?

Karasu placed her finger on her lip. "Er...I think it was because of Lord Meng Huo. He did something dat made Hateehc really angry. Dat's all the info I've collected from villagers."

I clapped my hands together. "I know what we can do then! Let's visit Meng Huo!" The reward I got was a smack in the head by Marissa.

"Don't be so direct! We gotta get some more info!" I rubbed my head and scowled at her.

"Pff...Um, Karasu, does Hateehc have any officers with him in that fortress?" Karasu shrugged.

"I actually have no clue about dat...if you try going there, you can probably find out." I nodded. And then the most dumbest question came out of Darrel's mouth.

"Hey girl, you look pretty tall. You like 19 or 20 years old?"

Karasu fidgeted in her seat. "I'm...14."

Everyone's eyes went wide. "WHAT?!"

--

A/N: I don't think I did well in this chapter. There was no action, huh? But now we know who that girl's name is, Karasu! And that the 2nd ranked lord, Hateehc, has started kidnapping the kids. For what purpose? It's not a Michael Jackson type thing, that's for sure. And also, a warning.

The next chapter will be on Chad's POV. I always think that Chad's story is more...humorous, but oh well. Hope you guys enjoy! :D

Oh yeah, and I think I should describe everyone's new attire. :)

Will Priston

Appearance: Pure white hair that grew 3 inches. Tanned skin. Dark brown eyes. Wears a red shirt that has sleeves that stops at the elbows. Wears white Nike shorts and black Nike sneakers. Scar goes across shoulder to waist. Bandage wrapped around his forehead. Good build. 5'9 height.

Chad Priston

Appearance: Black hair that goes down to his eyebrows and curves to the right. Also has tanned skin. Dark brown eyes. Wears black shirt with white shorts. Goes barefoot. Good build. 5'8 height.

Robert McKinley

Appearance: Has white spiky hair with white eyes, mustache and beard. Has a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. Also has wrinkles on his forehead. White plate armor with the number 5 on the chest plate, with white plate leggings, white plate boots, white plate armlets and has white feathers that's around his collar. Peach colored skin. Buff build. 5'10 height.

Sazuki Ban

Appearance: Tanned skin. Has shoulder length black hair. Light green eyes. Wears a white shirt that hugs her body and exposes her belly button. Wears a white skirt that goes above her knees, which shows some skin. Also wears white, wooden sandals. Slender build. 5'5 height.

Darrel Davis

Appearance: Dark black skin. Has a black afro. Dark brown eyes. Wears baggy black pants and baggy blue jeans. Wears blue and white Nike sneakers. Big and buff build. 6'3 height.

Marissa Itolo

Appearance: Light brown skin. Dark brown eyes. Shoulder length black hair that was streaked with purple hair dye. Has purple Puma shirt that hugs her body and purple jeans that hugged her legs. Black Puma sneakers. Slender build. 5'8 height.

Lie Tsu

Appearance: Light brown skin. Light brown eyes. Short black hair. Also has shaved mustache and beard. Wears a white muscle shirt and blue jeans. Goes barefoot. Big and buff build. 5'10 height.

Xing Tsu

Appearance: Light white skin. Dark brown eyes. Long black hair that goes down to her waist. Wears a blue kimono with a blue sash that's wrapped around the waist. Wears brown sandals. Slender build. 5'8 height.

Mao Tsu

Appearance: Dark brown skin. Light brown eyes. Shaggy black hair that covers his left eye. Wears a green shirt with no sleeves and brown shorts that goes down to his knees. Wears brown sandals. Good build. 5'7 height.

Karasu Quint

Appearance: Dark black skin. Dark brown eyes. Shoulder length black hair. Wears a red shirt that hugs her body with black baggy pants. Wears black sneakers. Slender build. 5'10 height.

These are the new looks that everyone gets. Several of them are still the same...but yeah, anways, enjoy the story! :D


	20. Ch 19 The Man Hunter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Koei, just my words.

Note: Remember, this is Chad's POV for now.

Chapter 19

The Man Hunter

MAN! This warping time thing is taking too long. It's just me, Lu Bu, Robert, and the fearsome Lord Orochi. And all around us was just black and blue dust passing by us. It's great yeah, but too boring. Not until Robert spoke up.

"Hey Lord Orochi, why did you appear at the battle?"

Orochi looked back at Robert and grunted. "I wanted to see this kid myself. He may seem useful for the future." Robert smirked.

"Yah know, you can get out of that get up Da Ji, your musou energy isn't that much stronger than Lord Orochi." Orochi sighed and suddenly dark fumes of mist started to seep out of "Orochi's" body. It was then replaced by a body of some woman. A woman that shows too much skin. But I knew who she was. Her name was Da Ji, the strategist for Orochi's forces.

"Aaaahhh, you found me out. I wanted to play for a little while." Da Ji sat on one of those marble things that she uses and placed her finger on her lips. "But then again, there's some business to tend with."

"Business?" Robert raised an eyebrow.

Da Ji just nodded and looked at me. "Orochi wants to know if this kid has an equal amount of power as his brother."

Lu Bu scoffed. "Of course he does. Chad probably has more power than Will, but he can't beat me. I'm just too strong for anyone."

Robert rolled his eyes. "Strong? Dude, Orochi can kill you if he wanted to."

Lu Bu grumbled and just looked around idly at the dust.

After 10 minutes, the dark blue dust suddenly opened up to reveal a huge hole the size of a castle door.

Da Ji squealed. "Okay everyone! Be on your best behavior when in front of Lord Orochi, okay? Now let's go!"

Da Ji, Lu Bu and Robert went through the hole. I went through last. For some reason, I don't really trust that Da Ji woman. It seems like she has a plan of her own. And just like Robert, I don't trust him either.

When I walked through the hole, damn, I was surprised. We were in some kind of throne room.

The floor, walls, and ceiling was dark blue, with snake skin carpets. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, illuminating the whole room. There was a throne across from me, all black. And sitting on the throne was a black cloaked figure with a scythe at his side.

And just entering this room made me sweat big time. It felt like the room was choking me or something. Looking around, I saw that Robert, Lu Bu and Da Ji wasn't affected by anything from this phenomenal aura.

"Did you bring him?" The cloaked figure's voice sounded freaky, like 2 people were inside 1 body.

Da Ji knelt down and said in a very polite voice, "Of course, my lord, the boy is here."

Orochi got up from his throne and slowly walked towards me. His musou energy, it feels so...constrictive.

"Boy, what's your name?" I was suddenly stuttering. What's wrong with me?

"I-it's Chad Priston." Orochi was finally right in front of me. His face was covered from the cloak's cowl, but I could feel his gaze burning into my head. I hate this kind of attention.

"Lu Bu, is he strong?" Lu Bu nodded. "Good, I want him to spar with someone, a 1 on 1 duel. I want to see his strength, with my own eye."

Lu Bu gritted his teeth and nodded. I guess Lu Bu hates Orochi. Lu Bu grabbed me by the arm harshly and lead me through some hallways and random rooms. And then, we stopped in front of a huge bronze door.

"Okay Chad, just like last time from our training, but THIS time, it'll be for the death. To see who's stronger."

I sweat dropped. "Are you saying that I HAVE to win if I want to live?" Lu Bu nodded in response. "Aw, damn."

Lu Bu and I went through the bronze door and entered a huge coliseum like building. There were rows upon rows of seats in the stands. In the middle of the coliseum was a huge battle field which was probably the size of 2 football fields. No clue why it should be that huge, but oh well.

I walked forward and spotted Orochi sitting at a really cool looking stand. Da Ji was standing right next to him, and I caught a glimpse of a smirk from her. See, never trust women like her.

Looking over the field, I saw 3 figures. And I immediately knew who they were. Masamune Date, Keiji Maeda, and Dong Zhuo. Oh yeah, and for your information, Dong Zhuo was in his DW6 outfit. And yes, he looks REALLY fat. Pff, what a fat ass pig.

"HAH! This kid is gonna try challenging us to a duel? This is hilarious!" Keiji Maeda fell to the ground, laughing his head off. What an arrogant man.

"Keiji, you big oaf, you shouldn't underestimate the kid. Orochi is ACTUALLY giving this kid a chance to fight us. Orochi has high expectations for this boy." My eyebrows rose up. Orochi expects me to work for him? I thought I was working for Lu Bu?

Lu Bu walked right next to me, and pointed towards the 3 guys. "Chad, if you're not stupid enough to figure it out already, you're gonna have to choose 1 of them to fight up against." I nodded.

Dong Zhuo narrowed his eyes towards Lu Bu. Hehe, oh yeah, I forgot. Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu aren't really on equal terms with each other.

"Okay then, I'll choose...Masamune!" Masamune sneered.

"You sure you wanna do that? I'm pretty tough, ya know?" I nodded.

"I'll bust yo ass before you can bust mine." Masamune gritted his teeth and got onto the battlefield.

"Hurry up kid, let's get this started. I wanna wipe you out quickly." Hehe, wow that was fast. I actually got him steamed.

I walked towards the battlefield and was facing off against Masamune. Keiji, Dong Zhuo, Robert, and Lu Bu were on the stands. I could feel Orochi's eyes locked onto me.

Masamune took out a golden sabre and a golden pistol while I took out my dual scimitars. The wind around us started to stir madly, whipping up dust and debris into the air. Our clothes and hair was starting to sway. Yes, it was a dramatic battle scene, I know.

"Whenever you're ready, one eyed freak." Masamune smirked.

"Saying that makes me feel honored. I am, of course, THE ONE-EYED DRAGON!!"

Masamune dashed towards me and suddenly shot 3 bullets towards me. I ran towards him as well. I broke off my dual scimitars into two, and slashed the bullets into two. I then threw my right hand scimitar towards Masamune, but he blocked it with his sabre. I quickly swung around and slashed at him with my left handed scimitar, but he blocked that attack with his pistol. Wow, I never knew his pistol was THAT durable.

Masamune's grin was wide. "Hehe, hey kid, let me show you something that you probably wouldn't be able to use." Masamune jumped up and suddenly shot 20 bullets at me. Great, just great, I'm toast aren't I? Wait a second, I have a GREAT idea.

I grabbed both my scimitars and stabbed them into the ground. The ground suddenly shot out black, spiky stalagmites and it blocked all the bullets. I ran forward and stepped on a stalagmite, and jumped towards Masamune. All he did was draw his sabre in front of him and waited for me to attack. And that's what I wanted him to do.

I slammed my right handed scimitar at his sabre and quickly swung my left handed scimitar at his torso. Masamune blocked my attack again with his pistol, but now I got him where I wanted him to be. I jumped and kicked him in the chest with both of my feet. Masamune was sent flying 10 feet away from me, and the result was that he crashed into the ground, his pistol sliding 5 feet away from where he was.

Masamune struggled to get up and looked at me. His forehead was bleeding, covering his eye patched and non-eye patched eye. But he was grinning.

"Wow kid, you got some skills, I'll tell you that. But I got something that you don't have...a power that shouldn't be used." I know what he's talking about. The power of demons. Obsidian Scar is one of em. "Hunt, Man Hunter! Stalk the being who had eluded you for so long. Corner him to a wall and then mercilessly slaughter him until he's no more! Now, Hunt!"

Around Masamune's body was a red glow, and all of a sudden, a huge red light flashed. It was so bright I had to use my forearm to visor the glow. I can only guess that everyone on the stands had to do the same.

When the light settled down, right in front of me was a whole new Masamune Date. Masamune's eye patch was gone, and now both of his eyes were bloodshot red. And in his hands were 2, red and gold pistols with bloodshot eyes placed on the barrel.

"That's your demon power? The only thing that changed was your weapon and your eye patch." Masamune snorted.

"Well, not really. This here was my Weapon Fusion. The eye patch sealed my musou energy by a ton, and now I've unlocked both of my pistols." Masamune held up his dual pistols. "This here is my Weapon Fusion, Man Hunter."

Well, he DID announce out loud his Weapon Fusion chant. Damn, I wish I knew MY Weapon Fusion.

"Well then...you ready Masamune? I'm gonna kill you even if you have your Weapon Fusion activated."

Masamune chuckled. "You still don't get it do you? You already lost. Here, let me demonstrate some of my power." Masamune held up his right handed pistol and fired. A red eye suddenly shot out of the pistol and went through my stomach. Nothing happened.

"Wow, that's really...interesting." Masamune smirked.

I suddenly felt a weird feeling in my stomach, like something was moving. Aw man, I hope he didn't inject a baby or anything, that'd be sick as hell. An arm suddenly erupted from my stomach, blood spurting everywhere.

"GAAAHHH!!" My vision was starting to falter. Is Masamune really this strong? And what WAS that Man Hunters ability? Injection?

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you my Weapon Fusion's ability. Usually I would shoot the bullet at the ground, and a huge arm would grab a soldier and choke him to death. When shot into the body, the arm would start to deal as much injuries as possible to its host. Hehe, take care of it."

Oh no, now how am I gonna fight?

* * *

AN: Sorry for the late updates. I was at camp for several days, and then I suddenly had some kind of writer's block type thing. And I don't think this story was good enough. No humor. --'

Oh well, hope you liked this story.

Oh yeah, another note. Have you noticed that several of the warriors would execute some kind of elemental attack and stuff? That's called a Charge attack for those who doesn't play DW, SW, or WO. But I'm guessing everyone knows what a Charge Attack is.


	21. Ch 20 Darth Vader!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Koei, just my words.

Note: There's probably going to be 2 more chapters for Chad's POV, and then it'll go to Will's. Sorry for the fillers. --

Chapter 20

Darth Vader?!

This battle is much tougher than I expected. Not to mention this freakin arm that just exploded out of my stomach. Hm, Masamune Date...and his Weapon Fusion Man Hunter. This IS a toughie.

"Hey kid, give up yet? You can't possibly believe that you can defeat the One-Eyed Dragon? I have enough firepower to kill over 1000 troops."

I was sweating like mad. Masamune must be like the strongest dude I've fought, other than Lu Bu. What am I gonna do?

_Use my power._

What the...is that you, Obsidian?

_Say the words, and you'll be able to unlock my power. _

Everything was silent now. I couldn't hear anything from the outside. I felt like I was in peace. I closed my eyes, and started to chant the words. "Burst, Obsidian Scar! Your iron hard skin has been tempered for too long. Open that toughened shell, and show your power. Now Burst!"

My dual scimitars suddenly started to morph into weird shapes. Layers after layers of rocks were suddenly piling up on me. But I didn't feel like I was suffocating. It felt like...I was united with the earth. Or something like that.

The dual scimitars suddenly transformed into a super...huge scimitar. It looks like that weapon in God of War...um, I think it was called Artemis' Blade? But 3 times bigger. The blade and hilt was black with the blade's edge a bloodshot red. Now this weapon is s-weet!

Masamune's eyes widened. "What the, is that your Weapon Fusion?" I grinned widely.

"Let's check it out, huh?"

I dashed towards Masamune and swung downward vertically. Masamune held up his pistol, and blocked my attack. I quickly swung around and slashed across his stomach. Only a little bit of blood spilled from that attack.

Masamune grimaced. "Damn, you actually got a scratch on me." He then did some kind of twirling backflip and at the same time shot tons of bullets in every direction.

I stomped my right foot into the ground, and a sphere of rock covered my entire body. After hearing several 'thump' noises, I pushed both my arms out, and the sphere suddenly seperated itself and shot out. Masamune's eyes were wide now, I can see it. Fear. He's scared now. Hehehe.

A piece of the sphere suddenly crashed into Masamune, and he flew all the way back to the wall. The result? A huge boom of dust and debris exploding from the impact. I propped my huge scimitar onto my shoulders, and waited for Masamune to get up. Looks like I did some damage on him. Wait a second, but what about my injury? I looked down, and to my surprise, the arm wasn't there anymore. Just a big hole in my stomach, with lots of blood pouring down in rivers. Just great.

My vision started to waver and it feels like I'm falling down in endless black space. I guess...I lost. And with that, I blacked out.

_At the throne room_

Orochi, fully covered by a black cloak, was sitting on the throne. Lu Bu and Robert was on one knee, bowing to him.

"I see that the boy has unlocked his Weapon Fusion from this battle." Lu Bu and Robert glanced at each other and then at Orochi. Lu Bu was the first to speak .

"Yes, it looks like he did. And it'd be a great thing too. If he didn't learn his Weapon Fusion soon, I was about to kill him for his lack of power and skill." Robert chuckled.

"But Lu Bu, this kid probably has more power and skill than you. I mean, he defeated you in that training battle, didn't he?" Lu Bu's eyes widened and stuck his middle finger at Robert.

"Shut up white man." Robert grinned.

"Quiet, both of you. Now Robert, I want you to go back to the Wu Territory. You've done enough for now. I'll contact you via space imaging." Robert nodded, stood up, and left the throne room. It was only Lu Bu and Orochi.

"Lu Bu...you've worked under me for a very long time. I'm very grateful of your efforts. And I know you have a lust for battle." Lu Bu raised his eyebrows. What the hell does the Snake Lord want?

"I've been getting messages that a band of super soldiers were going around, thinking of defeating every regional lord under me. Is that true?" Orochi turned around to face Lu Bu, and Lu Bu narrowed his eyes at Orochi.

"Yes, Orochi, it's true. It's Chad's brother, Will Priston. He wishes to get back home, and he thinks he can get back home by defeating all the regional lords." Orochi smirked.

"Too bad that plan won't work. Lu Bu...I want you to go back to Xia Pi Castle. I need to have a word with your general." Lu Bu nodded and slowly walked out the room.

"Hmm, Chad Priston, huh? He may be one of them..."

_Recovery Room_

Oh man, my body feels so...numb. But for some reason my body is turning warmer and warmer. I think I'm getting some sense of feeling back. Sweet, but I still can't see.

_Chad...you awake? You better wake up._

A voice? It sounds female. Maybe it's mom!

_Patching up that wound was difficult, and wow, you're sweating like mad. _

I felt something cold placed on my forehead, and with that, I suddenly opened my eyes. And I saw...Tetsuka straddling my stomach, placing a cold, wet towl on my forehead. Yeah, that got me all red.

"Gah! What are you doing? Did you..." Tetsuka slapped me on the cheek.

"You perv! I did no such thing, all I did was help you recover. You should be grateful." I sighed and layed back down on the bed.

"Thanks...Tetsuka." I thought I caught a glimpse of a smile from her, and I relaxed. I hope she also tended to my stomach wound. "Oh yeah, who won that duel?" Tetsuka placed her finger on her temple.

"I dunno, but Lord Lu Bu said that you won. But it looked like it was a tie."

My eyes opened up. "Wait, you were at the coliseum battle?" Tetsuka nodded.

"Why of course, me, Dante and David was there watching. Congrats on learning your Weapon Fusion." I smiled. Yeah, that was probably a great accomplishment for me. I looked around, and was surprised at what the recovery room looked like.

IT WAS HUGE! Big as a football field! The floor, wall and ceiling was dark blue, and the beds and curtains were also dark blue. There were lamps hanging from the wall, which was probably the only light source for this big room.

"Um, Tetsuka, I think you can get off my stomach. The position you're in...is kinda awkward." Tetsuka blushed and got off of me.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were feeling uncomfortable. I just wanted to make you feel..." I raised a hand to her.

"It's okay, I'm grateful." We both smiled to each other, but the calm atmosphere was dashed when the door that lead into the recovery room was opened. Incoming was Dante and David.

"Yo, muthatrucka! What'cha doin with ma girl! She's not yours, she's mi.." Slam! David smacked his palm onto Dante's head, and he then slumped onto the ground.

"So-lly Chad! Dante was bein a badu boya! I'll letu you speak privately with ya girlfrienda!" And with that, David quickly dragged Dante out of the room. Hearing that last word, me and Tetsuka blushed at the same time.

"So...I guess I'm good to go?" Tetsuka nodded and left the room. Huh...she okay? I spotted my dual scimitar propped on the wall next to my bed, and I took it. Once I got out of the recovery room, I suddenly felt a sudden shock of musou come around the room. Someone's here. I raised my dual scimitar up, and what'd you know, a red saber suddenly slammed into my weapon. I looked up, and my eyes suddenly went wide.

Standing in front of me was a guy wearing a black cloak that went down to his knees. He was also wearing black boots. He had some kind of red lightsaber, like the kinds you see in Star Wars. But the most freakiest part was...his face. Well, it wasn't a face, more like a mask. He was wearing...Darth Vader's mask.

"Oh my god, it's Darth Vader!" I broke off my dual scimitar and stabbed with my right handed scimitar. This Darth Vader dude spun to the left to dodge my attack and swung his light saber horizontally, but I quickly raised my left handed scimitar to block the attack. I kicked him in the face and he went backwards. I then followed it up with a roundhouse kick to his chest and he fell to the ground on his back. I held my right handed scimitar to his face, and had my left handed scimitar raised in level with my head. Just to make sure he wouldn't attack back.

"Shaize...you got me." My eyebrows rose. What's he talking about? The Darth Vader dude grabbed his mask, and took it off. Holy shit.

--

A/N: Wow, this story kinda looked good. But anyways, now that we see a glimpse of Chad/Tetsuka, what is with this Darth Vader poser? And what does Orochi mean when he said, it wasn't going to work? These answers may be revealed on the next chapter! So I hope you enjoy my story! :D

Space Imaging

--

This is how every regional lord would communicate if they were far from each other. They would focus a massive amount of musou onto their finger, and they can just poke their finger into the air. A squarish, screen would then appear, which is made out of air and space particles. The image of the regional lords face would then appear, just like a webcam or something like that.

Now, here are some of the warrior's movesets...if they were in a Warriors Orochi game, lol.

Will Priston

--

S-A right to left diagonal slash

SS-A left to right horizontal slash

SSS-A right to left spinning slash

SSSS-An upward slash that sends a white sonic boom

SSSSS-A downward slash that sends a white sonic boom

SSSSSS-Will swirls upward into the air with white flames following his katana, launches enemies upward

SSSSSSS-Plunges the katana into the ground, creating a fiery shockwave, pushes the enemies back

SSSSSSSS-A left to right horizontal sonic boom

C1: Shoots a white fireball that goes forward (tapping the triangle button 2 more times will result in 3 fireballs), has burning effect

C2: Does a right to left spinning slash and then a left to right spinning slash

C3: The blade of the katana is separated with the guard and hilt, but is attached with a white string of flames. Will spins the weapon around 5 times, has burning effect

C4: Will swings the katana quickly multiple times, shooting out 8 sonic booms, pushes enemies back

C5: Will stabs the katana into the ground and white flames erupts around him, has burning effect and also launches enemies into the air

C6: A left to right diagonal slash that shoots out a huge demonic, white, fiery skull forward, pushes enemies back and has burning effect

Running Charge: When Will runs, he disengages his katana, which is attached by a white fiery string, and he swings it around, has burning effect

Jump Charge: Will slams his katana into the ground, and white flames erupts from the ground, has burning effect and launches enemies into the air

R1: Will puts on Abbadon's mask. Increases strength and attack speed, but decrease in defense

Musou: (SPOILERS) Will's right arm turns into Abbadon's right arm, and he starts to swing it around like a crazy beast, the ending attack has him pointing his finger and shooting out a huge ray of burning energy, has burning effect and flash effect

True Musou: Will suddenly transforms into Abbadon's demon form and starts slashing wildly, after that he whips his tail around himself 2 times, and then opens his mouth wide and shoots out a huge ray of white fire, has flash, slay and burn effect

Well, this is Will Priston movesets. There will be more movesets in later chapters! :D


End file.
